Simplex Amor
by Wortfetzen
Summary: [HrD, HG, RL] Noch niemals hat sich Hermione so einsam gefühlt, wie in diesem Schuljahr. Das Liebesglück ihrer beiden besten Freunde scheint perfekt, ihres jedoch auf der Stelle zu stehen, denn leider Gottes ging ihr Herz an den Feind...
1. Die liebe Liebe

_**Titel:** Simplex Amor  
**Autor:** Tanya C. Silver  
**eMail:** SilverAlecis (at) aol (dot) com  
**Rating:** K  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Hauptcast:** HG/DM, HP/GW, RW/LL  
**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir - sondern einzig und alleine nur der Plot. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**A/N:** Diese FF trug ehemals den Titel "HATE - LOVE", weil ich aber damit schon immer etwas unzufrieden war und das zu meiner Titel-Einfallslosen-Zeit war, wurde sie nun in "Simplex Amor" (dt. Einfache Liebe) umbenannt. Simplex deswegen, weil ich persönlich nicht wirklich mit diesem Gesamtergebnis zufrieden bin. Ich kann sogar behaupten, diese FF frustriert mich manchmal schon ganz schön. Ich danke allerdings allen, die anderer Meinung sind und mir ein Review hinterlassen haben. Nur wegen euch, wurde sie nicht gelöscht.  
Besonderer Dank gilt **BlueEyesOff**, **crazylolly14**, **DependetOffGG**, **Heimdall**, **Jenny90** und **thelittleginnygirl**.  
hegdl, eure Tanya :)_

_Überarbeitete Version. Keine Änderungen, die den Handlungsablauf verändern - jedoch Verbesserungen in Formatierung und Wiedergabe des Textes (Dezember 2oo6)._

* * *

**Kapitel 01**

**Die liebe Liebe**

Trotz des Winters war im Zaubertrankkerker die Luft stickig und schwül. Was eigentlich total unmöglich schien, wenn man die Situation betrachtete, dass sie sich im Kerker befanden. Doch die Kessel der Schüler dampften heute ganz besonders und in dieser Hitze machte sich der unangenehme Geruch von Schwefel breit, der drohte die Schüler beinahe zu ersticken.

Hermione bedauerte, dass niemand daran dachte, ein Fenster zu öffnen, um frischen Wind hineinzulassen. Selbst fiel es ihr schließlich wie Schuppen vor die Augen, denn nirgends befand sich hier auch nur der kleine Ansatz eines Fensters.

Schwermütig atmete sie durch und warf ihr langes Haar – inzwischen nicht mehr buschig, sondern nur noch von feinen sanften Locken durchzogen – in den Nacken. Prüfend sah sie durch die Reihen der anderen Mitschüler. Harry und Ron schienen ebenso kaputt wie sie, genauso wie die anderen... selbst Draco Malfoy, der sonst immer so aussah, als würde er den Winter selbst durch seine pure Anwesenheit erwecken.

Nervös biss sich Hermione auf ihre Unterlippe und betrachtete ihn weiter. Anfangs wollte sie sich das alles überhaupt nicht eingestehen, doch sie musste es nun ehrlich zugeben. Draco Malfoy war der bestaussehenste Typ im ganzen Jahrgang. Nun ja, Harry war auch nicht besonders ohne, doch er...

Sie wusste nicht wie sie seit ein paar Wochen immer wieder diese Gedanken überkamen, besser gesagt, seit Schuljahresanfang, doch irgendwie schien es, als ob sie ihn wirklich attraktiv finden würde. Klar, sie hasste ihn – genaugenommen hasste sie ihn nicht, sondern empfand eher Mitleid für ihn, weil er überhaupt nicht wusste was es hieß, richtig gemocht zu werden. Er war es, der sie hasste – doch damit hatte das ja alles nichts zu tun. Die Art wie er sich immer wieder durch seine blonden Haare fuhr, wobei ihm dann wieder seine Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen, während sein weißes Hemd, welches lässig über der schwarzen Schuluniformhose hing, von oben bis zur Mitte aufgeknöpft war, ließ ihn unheimlich sexy wirken... und gefährlich. Ja okay, vielleicht übertrieb sie es mit diesem gefährlich ein bisschen, doch es hatte etwas.

Als er sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn wischte und stöhnte, merkte Hermione, wie ihr Herz einen kleinen Sprung machte. Allerdings blieb ihr keine Zeit drüber nachzudenken wieso sich ihr Herz so verrückt benahm, denn sogleich hallte Professor Snapes kühle Stimme durch den Kerker.  
„Miss Granger."

Erschrocken wandte sich Hermiones Blick von Malfoy ab und ihm zu. Alleine seine Stimme schaffte es, die ganze Hitze aus ihrem Körper zu vertreiben und ihre Adern gefrieren zu lassen. Seine Augen blitzen gefährlich und irgendwie wirkte er etwas amüsiert. Etwas... schadenfroh. Wofür sie sogleich den Grund erfuhr.

„Wenn sie breit sind ihren Blick von Mr Malfoy abzuwenden, dann wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Unterrichtsgeschehen zuwenden würden", meinte ihr Zaubertrank-Professor listig.

Röte stieg in Hermiones Gesicht und sogleich spürte sie jedes Augenpaar im Kerker auf sich ruhen. Innerlich verfluchte sie Snape. Sie wusste, dass er jahrelang auf eine Chance wartete, sie im falschen Moment zu erwischen. Der war nun gekommen... dabei lag es ihm nicht so sehr daran sie zu bestrafen, sondern lediglich, mehr sie öffentlich zu demütigen. Und das eben war eine der großen Demütigungen die es geben konnte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Hermione hinüber zu Malfoy, um zu überprüfen, wie er Snapes Worte aufgenommen hatte. Sie konnte seine Miene nicht entziffern, dafür sah sie ihn nicht richtig, doch er wirkte etwas verwundert und hatte die Braue nach oben gezogen.  
Das letzte was sie brauchen konnte, war ein noch eingebildeter Malfoy, der glaubte mit seinem Astralkörper alles und jeden beeinflussen zu können. Aber eigentlich musste Hermione ihn dafür nicht lange anstarren, denn er tat es sowieso schon.

„Sie müssen sich irren", erwiderte Hermione dann mit ruhiger Stimme, „Ich habe das Unterrichtsgeschehen sehr genau mitverfolgt."  
„So?" Nun war es Snape, der die Braue in die Höhe zog. „Dann erklären Sie mir bitte, was ich gerade über den Unsichtbarkeitstrank erklärt habe. Welche Zutaten braucht man für seine Herstellung?"

Hermione hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung von dem, was Snape in den letzten Minuten über seine Lippen gebracht hatte, jedoch wusste sie ganz genau welche Zutaten in diesen Trank gehörten. Letzte Woche war sie zufällig in einem Buch darüber gestoßen und hatte sich sofort daran gemacht, das Rezept aufzuschreiben. Wahrscheinlich war das eine Fügung des Schicksals – doch da sie an das Schicksal nicht so Recht glaubte – musste es wohl pures Glück sein. Irgendwann wird es bestimmt einmal nützlich sein, hatte sie gedacht und damit musste sie an die Abenteuer mit Harry und Ron zurückdenken, die nicht immer gut ausgegangen sind.

„Der Unsichtbarkeitszaubertrank entsteht durch das Haar eines Einhorns, Gramholdwurzeln, Saft von geriebenen Stöckelbeinen und schließlich noch durch eine Jasminblüte."

Hermione schaffte es aber nicht, sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln zu verkneifen, nachdem sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte. Eigentlich bemühte sie sich auch gar nicht, denn so konnte jeder sehen, das seine Behauptung von eben, sie nicht aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte.

„Nun gut...", meinte Snape missbilligend, schickte jedoch sogleich noch eine spöttische Bemerkung hinterher, „lesen kann ja jeder."  
Dann wandte sich Snape wieder seiner Klasse zu. „Nun werde ich euch die Prüfungsaufgabe erklären, die in Form eines Projektes, eine wichtiger Bestandteil eurer Gesamtnote für dieses Schuljahr ausmachen wird. Mit eurem Projektpartner habt ihr die Aufgabe in den nächsten Stunden, einen Liebestrank zu entwickeln. Richtig, eigentlich ist es verboten, doch ich habe dazu die Erlaubnis von Professor Dumbledore bekommen. Aber denkt euch nicht, es sei leicht, denn den Liebeszauber in einen Trank zu bannen, ist eines der schwierigsten Unterfangen, die es gibt. Es braucht sehr viel Macht, menschliche Gefühle wie Liebe, Freundschaft, aber auch Hass zu zaubern. Ich werde euch nicht erklären, wie dies funktioniert. Ihr müsst selbst euren eigenen Verstand – so fern vorhanden – anstrengen. Das Einzige was ihr von mir bekommt, ist die Zutatenliste."

In der Klasse brach Unruhe aus. Schüler warfen sich gegenseitig alarmierende Blicke zu, andere sahen aufgeregt und sogar glücklich aus.

„Liebestrank?", murmelte Ron neben Hermione und biss sich nachdenklich auf seine Lippe. „Denkt ihr... den dürfen wir dann auch probieren?"  
„Ron, natürlich nicht", stöhnte Hermione genervt.

Manchmal fragte sie sich schon, wieso er nicht einfach nachdachte, bevor er den Mund aufmachte. Nur weil sie einen Liebestrank herstellen durften, hieße das noch lange nicht, dass man nicht bestraft wird, wenn man diesen auch benutzt.

Snape aber war auf Rons Frage hellhörig geworden. Ein fieses Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. „Mr Weasley, ich kann verstehen, dass sie so versessen darauf sind, diesen Trank zu testen. Vielleicht würde er auch ihre einzige Chance auf etwas Liebesglück sein, jedoch muss ich sie enttäuschen. Dieser Trank wird zwar auch getestet, doch ich habe einen Speziellen ausgesucht, der nur ein paar Stunden wirken wird."

Hermione hörte wie Ron kurz Harry etwas zuzischte und sich dann wieder an sie wandte.  
„Hermione?", fragte er vorsichtig, „Arbeiten wir beide vielleicht zusammen? Mit Harry wäre das etwas schlecht... immerhin na ja, wir beide sind ja nicht schwul. Und ich habe keine Lust darauf in diesen paar Stunden, ähm... wir könnten vielleicht sogar... über einander herfallen. Wäre wirklich peinlich..."

Wenn sie jetzt nicht Zaubertränke hätten, hätte Hermione laut zu lachen angefangen. Jedoch musste sie sich zurückhalten, zumal Snapes Augen wieder gefährlich zu ihnen hinüber blitzten.  
„Das wird wohl nichts Weasley", mischte Snape sich abermals grinsend ein. „So sehr Sie sich vielleicht die Aufmerksamkeit von Miss Granger – sei's auch nur für ein paar Stunden – wünschen, habe ich mir erlaubt Projektpartner für Sie auszusuchen."

Hermione erkannte, wie Ron entsetzte die Augen weitete, während Snape an seinen Schreibtisch ging und eine Liste aus seinen Unterlagen hervorzog. „Parkinson und Potter arbeiten zusammen, sowie Thomas mit Bulstrode, Crabbe und Weasley, Finnigan mit Goyle..." und nach etlichen anderen Namen wurde auch Hermione Name genannt: „Granger mit Malfoy."

Erschrocken sah Hermione in Snapes Gesicht, dann warf sie ihren Blick hinüber zu Malfoy, der verwundert zurückstarrte. Schließlich blitzten seine Augen wütend und er wandte sich wieder von ihr ab.

„Mein Beileid", hörte sie Rons Stimme an ihrem Ohr. „Ich würde auch nicht unbedingt ein paar Stunden alleine mit ihm zusammenarbeiten und mich vor allem nicht in ihn verlieben wollen."  
„Wir verlieben uns nicht!", fauchte Hermione wütend.  
„Doch", wiedersprach er ihr, „durch den Zaubertrank. Allerdings will ich nicht wissen, was passiert wenn er schief geht. Vielleicht wirkt er dann für immer..."  
„So ein Quatsch. Ich mache nie etwas falsch und wenn ich ehrlich bin, Malfoy ist ein tausendmal besserer Schüler als du. Außerdem würde ich mich fragen, ob nicht der Trank von dir und Crabbe schief geht, immerhin seit ihr beide nicht gerade große Leuchten, wenn es um Zaubertränke geht. Das heißt wenn man die Tatsache außer Acht lässt, das Crabbe in keinem Fach eine besondere Leuchte ist."

Ron erwiderte nichts mehr, sondern war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt panisch in Crabbes Richtung zu starren – er wusste ganz genau das Hermione Recht hatte. Sie hatte sogar die vage Befürchtung, dass Snape das mit Absicht getan hatte, denn Ron war sogar noch schlechter als Harry in Zaubertränke, ganz zu Schweigen von Crabbe. Obwohl dieser in Slytherin war, konnte Snape ihn trotzdem nicht leiden, denn sein Hass auf die Schüler basierte auf zwei Tatsachen. Snape mochte dich nicht, wenn du verzweifelt schlecht in Zaubertränke bist oder du die Frechheit besitzt ein Gryffindor zu sein. Vielleicht wollte er ihm damit eins auswischen, sowieso tat er ja alles um sie zu quälen.

„Hey Granger!", ertönte plötzlich Malfoys genervte Stimme ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt.  
Verwundert hob sie den Kopf und blickte ihm zu, während er sie mit seinen grauen Augen missbilligend anfunkelte. „Wie wäre es, wenn du dich herbbequemen würdest, immerhin habe ich keine Lust mir meine Note zu versauen, nur weil du den Weg zu meinem Tisch nicht findest."  
Wohl oder übel musste Hermione ihm Recht geben, je früher sie anfingen, desto besser für den Zaubertrank und desto besser für sie, denn dies hieß schließlich, sie würde diese Stunden voller Qualen schnell hinter sich bringen.

Genervt ging sie zu dem Slytherin hinüber und ließ sich auf de Stuhl neben ihn fallen, den zuvor Goyle freigemacht hatte, um Seamus seine Liebe zu schenken.

„Okay Granger...", begann Malfoy sofort gebieterisch, „bevor wie beginnen, sollten ein paar Regeln gemacht werden. Erstens, bitte lass das, mich im Unterricht zu beobachten. Das ist ja unheimlich wenn man von dreckigen kleinen Schlammblütern angeschmachtete wird. Zweitens..."

Wie die zweite Regel lautete, erfuhr Hermione nicht. Und zwar durch ihre eigene Schuld – was sie aber nicht besonders bereute – denn sie unterbrach ihn empört mit einem zornigen Beben in der Stimme. „Sag mal Malfoy, konnte es sein das du irgendwelche Komplexe oder so etwas hast? Arroganter geht es ja nicht! Denkst du wirklich ich würde dir freiwillig auch nur irgendeinen Blick schenken? Du könntest sogar der letzte Mann auf Erden sein, eher würde ich lesbisch werden."

„Was für ein schrecklicher Verlust für die Männerwelt", meinte Malfoy gespielt bedauernd.  
Hermione erwiderte darauf nicht, denn sie wusste, dass es dann nie ein Ende haben würde. Also sah sie ihren Gegenüber finster an.  
„Hast du noch eine deiner tollen Sprüche auf Lager, oder könnten wir vielleicht endlich beginnen? Immerhin will ich mir auch nicht meine Zaubertranknote versauen und ganz bestimmt nicht durch dich!"  
Malfoy und Hermione tauschten zornig funkelnde Blicke, schließlich gaben sie nach und wandten sich dem Rezept für den Short-Term-Liebestrank zu.

Wenn Hermione ehrlich war, störte sie die Arbeit mit Draco Malfoy nicht wirklich. Eigentlich war ihr das ziemlich egal und brachte ihr sogar einen kleinen Vorteil ein, denn er war – musste Hermione ehrlich zugeben – ein ausgezeichneter Schüler. Bei den Prüfungen belegte er immer einen Platz unter ihr. Alleine schon die Tatsache „Draco Malfoy – Der ewige Zweite", gab ihr auch eine kleine Genugtuung, wenn sie daran dachte, wie er wahrscheinlich innerlich vor Wut brodelte, weil er nie die Spitze der Listen erreichen würde, denn sie würde ihren Platz bestimmt nicht hergeben.  
Was allerdings wirklich ärgerlich war, war die Aufgabe an sich. Eine Zutatenliste für den Tank half noch lange nicht bei der wirkungsvollen Herstellung und das bedeutete mit anderen Worten, dass auch sie damit ihre Probleme haben würde. Alles in allem, war diese Aufgabe eine reine „Glücksarbeit". Innerlich war Hermione etwas wütend darüber und fragte sich, ob Snape so etwas überhaupt stellen durfte, aber trotzdem hielt sie sich mit einer aufgebrachten Beschwerde zurück.

* * *

Draußen war es schon dunkel, während die Ländereien Hogwarts mit einer Schneedecke bedeckt wurden. Eisige Kälte umhüllte die Umgebung, so kalt, dass selbst die Bäume erzitterten. Hermione hatte es sich mit ihren besten Freunden jedoch im gemütlichen Gryffindor-Turm bequem gemacht und zog es nicht mal in Erwägung auch nur einen Schritt vor die Tür zu setzen.  
Ron Weasley schrieb einen langen Brief an seine Mutter. Welche ihm seit dem Vorfall vor einem Jahr – damals in der fünften Klasse – als sie alle aus Hogwarts abgehauen sind um eine Befreiungsaktion für Sirius zu starten, befohlen hatte, sie ständig über alle Dinge die in Hogwarts geschehen würden, auf dem Laufenden zu halten.  
Harry Potter vergnügte sich mit Ginny Weasley, Rons Schwester, indem sie zusammen eine Partie _Snape explodiert_ spielten und Hermione schrieb wie immer fleißig an ihren Hausaufgaben für die ganze Woche.

„Nur gut das du endlich Cho aufgegeben hast", ertönte plötzlich Rons Stimme. „Jetzt kannst du dich ja unter den anderen Mädels umsehen, in Gryffindor laufen auch ein paar Hübsche rum."

Hermione sah neugierig von ihrem Zauberkunstaufsatz hoch, während Ron seinen Blick in Richtung Ginny warf. Sie wusste genau was das zu bedeuten hatte, denn seit Beginn ihres sechsten Schuljahres hatte es sich Ron zur Aufgabe gemacht, Harry und Ginny zusammen zubringen. Einer der Gründe mochte vielleicht sein, dass er Dean Thomas, Ginnys neuester Errungenschaft, nicht über den Weg traute. Obwohl sie sich eigentlich vor der Beziehung der beiden, ziemlich gut verstanden hatten.  
Bei dem ganzen Hin und Her hatte Hermione immer munter zugesehen, denn Ron stellte sich bei seinen Kupplungsaktionen dermaßen dämlich an, wie es eigentlich nur ging. Einmal hatte er sie zwar aufgefordert, die ganze Sache besser zu machen, doch Hermione hatte dankend Ron alles überlassen. Niemals würde sie versuchen Harry und Ginny zusammen zu bringen, denn es war auch nicht ihre Aufgabe. Das mochte jetzt vielleicht egoistisch klingen, sie war aber fest davon überzeugt, dass die beiden auch ohne Hilfe zueinander finden würden – wenn sie wirklich wollten - immerhin war nicht einmal diese Frage geklärt.

Ginny war zwar schon mal viele Jahre in Harry verliebt gewesen, als dieser aber damals Cho Chang zum Weihnachtsball einladen wollte, hatte sie die ganze Sache aufgegeben. Hermione wusste noch genau, wie sie fast jeden Tag die Tränen ihrer Freundin hatte trocknen müssen. Jetzt aber wirkte sie glücklich und schien Harry nur noch als normalen Freund zu sehen.  
Harry hingegen war ebenfalls ein paar Jahre unglücklich verliebt gewesen. Sie hatte immer das Gefühl, dass diese Verliebtheit in Cho damals der größte Fehler seines Lebens war. Cho Chang war nämlich eingebildet, arrogant und ausgesprochen selbstsüchtig, außerdem viel zu schnell beleidigt – auch wenn sie alle mit ihrer netten Art zu blenden versuchte. Im fünften Jahr, sind die beiden mal miteinander ausgegangen, doch gleich das erste Date war ein riesiges Fiasko, worauf sich Harry so schnell wahrscheinlich nicht mehr einlassen würde.

Genauso wie Harry und Ginny hatte auch Ron ein Liebesleben, das nicht besonders gut lief... oder besser gesagt, überhaupt nicht lief und eigentlich noch nie gelaufen ist. Zwar hatte er sich vor zwei Jahren beim Trimagischen Turnier in Fleur Delacour verliebt – einer Teilnehmerin aus der französischen Zauberakademie Beauxbatons – doch die hatte so ziemlich jedem mit ihrem Veela-Blut den Kopf verdreht. Ron steigerte sich in seine Verliebtheit so hinein, dass er ihr vor versammelter Schülerschaft seine Liebe erklärt hatte, was natürlich dazu führte, dass er einen Korb bekam und vor lauter Scham fast im Boden versunken wäre.

Hermione hatte genauso viel Pech mit der Liebe, obwohl sie eigentlich in den letzten Jahren verschont geblieben ist, von unglücklichen bis peinlichen Zuneigungen – vielleicht war dann Pech eine schlechte Erklärung. Viele glauben zwar – und Hermione war sich ziemlich sicher, dass auch Harry und Ron das vermuteten – sie würde sich eher für Bücher interessieren, als für Jungs, doch diese Vermutung war definitiv falsch. Gerne hätte sie auch jemanden gehabt, denn es gab doch so manche Moment in ihrem Leben in denen sie sich ziemlich einsam fühlte. Aber eigentlich hatte sich Hermione noch nie verliebt und schon gleich gar nicht in Viktor Krum, wie alle damals geglaubt hatten, denn der war für sie einfach nur ein guter Freund gewesen und wirklich überhaupt nicht ihr Typ.

„Ach ja?", meinte Harry mit einer etwas abwesenden Stimme, weil er sich auf die Partie mit Ginny konzentrierte. „Könnte sein, doch im Moment brauche ich keine Freundin.  
Überleg doch mal, da müsste ich mich ja mit diesen verdammten Prüfungen rumschlagen und dann auch noch Zeit für sie aufbringen. Wäre doch viel zu anstrengend. Außerdem muss ich erst gar nicht lange auf eine Freundin warten." Harrys Gesicht verzog sich schmerzhaft. „In ein paar Wochen – das heißt wenn dieser komische Liebestrank funktioniert – wird mir Pansy sowieso wie ein kleines Hündchen hinterherlaufen."

„Und du ihr", ergänzte Hermione listig lächelnd. „Also werdet ihr euch in der Mitte treffen und dann..."  
„Hör bloß damit auf!", unterbrach Harry sie schnell und schauderte. „Erinnere mich nicht daran, mit diesem Gedanken habe ich mich nämlich noch lange nicht angefreundet. Vielleicht sollte ich dieses Gesöff sabotieren." Harry sah Hermione mit einem Grinsen an und fügte sogleich „War nur ein Witz, nur ein Witz..." hinzu, als diese schon vorwurfsvoll den Mund öffnete.  
„Mein Gott!", stöhnte Ron dann, „Sag mal bist du es denn nicht leid? Ein ganzer Haufen Mädchen steht auf dich und du denkst nur an deine Prüfungen. Zumal du doch einer der letzten bist, der ans Lernen denkt."

Etwas überrascht blickte Hermione Ron entgegen. Dies war mal eine ganz neue Taktik, nun steigerte er sich sogar richtig rein...

„Weißt du, ich wäre froh, wenn es auf diesem gottverdammten Planeten wenigstens nur ein einziges Mädchen geben würde, welches mich auch nur ein bisschen mit dem Arsch anschauen würde und was machst du? Viele laufen dir in Scharren hinterher, doch die siehst _du_ nicht mit dem Arsch an."  
Harry sah genauso überrascht aus wie Hermione, wenn nicht sogar etwas mehr. „Was ist denn plötzlich mit dir los? Wenn mir eine ganze Scharr von Mädchen hinterher laufen würde, dann würde ich davon sicher etwas mitbekommen, jetzt übertreibst du ja total."  
„In dem Punkt muss ich Harry Recht geben", stimmte Hermione zu.

Aber dieser Kommentar von ihr war anscheinend total überflüssig, zumindest machte Ron ihr das mit einem etwas zornigen Glitzern in den Augen klar. Hermione setzte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf, packte schnell ihre Sache zusammen und stand dann auf. Als sie an Ron vorbei ging, murmelte sie ihm noch schnell zu: „Also du musst dir echt langsam was Besseres einfallen lassen" und verschwand dann durch das Portraitloch der Fetten Dame.

* * *

Gelangweilt schlenderte Draco durch die Regale der Bibliothek. Mit den Augen warf er kurz einen prüfenden Blick auf die Titel der Bücher, um nach ein paar Ausschau zu halten, die ihm bei der Herstellung dieses elenden Trankes weiterhelfen könnten.  
Auf einmal jedoch stieß er plötzlich mit dem Fuß gegen etwas festes. Sein wütendes kurzes Fluchen ging jedoch in einem lauter Schrei unter und auf einmal fiel jemand auf ihn, den er Dank eines tollen Reaktionsvermögens gerade noch rechtzeitig mit den Armen auffangen konnte. Doch seine Miene erstarrte, als er in das Gesicht eines hübschen Mädchens mit langen braunen Haaren blickte, die ihre Augen entsetzt zusammengedrückt hatte. Ihr schlanker Körper war unglaublich leicht in seinen Armen und mit dem kurzen schwarzen Rock, welcher sich elegant an ihre braungebrannten Beine schmiegte und der weißen Bluse, die darüber hing, sah sie unglaublich verführerisch aus. Irgendwie fast schon auf dem Präsentierteller lag sie da, doch alles in allem lag Hermione Granger in seinen Armen.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Lider, wohl um sicherzugehen, dass sie noch lebte und erstarrte, als sie ihn vor sich erkannte. Als Draco merkte, dass sie immer noch in seinen Armen lag, ließ er sie unsanft fallen. Hermione reagierte nicht rechtzeitig, sondern landete unter einem schmerzverzerrtem ärgerlichem Gesicht auf dem harten Boden und rieb sie ihren Hintern.

„Verdammt noch mal, spinnst du?", rief sie dann wütend, wobei ihre braunen Augen zornig funkelten.

Draco warf einen prüfenden Blick nach oben und erkannte, dass sie auf einer Leiter gestanden hatte, gegen die er gestoßen war und sie deswegen fiel. „Na ja, niemand hat dir sagt, du sollst dich Mitten in den Weg stellen", meinte er dann achselzuckend, wieder ihr zugewandt. „Sei lieber froh, dass ich dich aufgefangen habe."  
„Nachdem du dafür gesorgt hast, dass ich falle, was?"  
„Tut mir leid", entschuldigte er sich höhnisch, „Doch ich wüsste nicht, wieso ich dir, Schlammblut, mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken sollte, als ich es sowieso schon tue."

„Wie auch immer, ich habe keine Lust mich mit dir weiter so _nett_ zu unterhalten."  
Hermione sammelte ihre Bücher ein, die mit ihr hinter gefallen sind, und stand auf. „Du bist ganz schön spät dran."  
„Ich habe auch nicht versucht mich zu beeilen."  
„Das habe ich mir fast gedacht", murmelte sie spitz, während sie zusammen mit ihm in die Richtung eines freien Tisches ging und ihre Bücher ablegte. Dann setzte sie sich und er ihr gegenüber.  
„Weißt du... es passt mir ganz und gar nicht zusammen mit dir zu arbeiten", erklärte er nach einer Weile, in der er nur stillschweigend zugesehen hatte, wie Hermione in einem Buch mit der Aufschrift _Verzauberung der Gefühle_ blätterte und sich Notizen auf ihren Block machte.  
Ohne aufzublicken antwortete Hermione sarkastisch: „Denkst du mir? Wie wäre es wenn du auch mal etwas tun könntest?"  
„Na ja, ich tu doch etwas", antwortete er und zog einen gelben Zettel, zwischen ihren Notizen hervor. „Ich überprüfe den Tagesplan, den du für uns zusammengestellt hast... und ich muss dir leider sagen, dass du einen Fehler gemacht hast."  
„Ach ja?"

Hermiones Tonfall wurde immer gereizter, doch sie hob wiederwillig interessiert ihren Kopf und wenn Draco ehrlich war, dann gefiel es ihm irgendwie sie aufzuziehen oder zu ärgern. Früher hatte er es einfach nur getan, weil er es als Pflicht gesehen hatte, ein Schlammblut mies zu behandeln, aber jetzt glich das alles nur noch liebevollen Neckereien. Niemals aber würde er das zugeben. Obwohl er nie die Tatsache vergas, dass sie wirklich nichts anderes war, als primitives Lebewesen, welches das Glück hatte, überhaupt etwas von Magie gehört zu haben.

„Hier steht, dass wir uns tagsüber auf die Suche nach Mondstein machen müssen. Jedoch gibt es da ein kleines Problemchen, Granger. Ist dir schon entfallen, dass man Mondstein nur nachts erkennen kann und zwar nachts bei Vollmond?"  
Verärgert biss sich Hermione auf ihre Unterlippe. Er hatte Recht, doch sie würde ihm jetzt bestimmt nicht die Genugtuung geben und es zugeben. Stattdessen funkelte sie ihn nur kurz an, riss ihm schließlich das Blatt auf der Hand und verbesserte die Zeile.  
„Ich versteh sowieso nicht, wieso du dir diese ganze Arbeit machst", meinte er dann und sah ihr weiter zu.  
„Ich plane eben mein Leben", erklärte sie ihm und fügte schließlich etwas leiser hinzu, „Außerdem macht es auch irgendwie Spaß."

„Spaß?", höhnte Draco, „Das ist doch alles nur Zeitverschwendung. Mit den Minuten, die du immer für deine Planung brachst, könntest du genauso gut irgendwas anderes machen. Nützlicheres."  
„Weißt du, anstatt mich immer wieder belehren oder verbessern zu wollen, kümmere du dich doch lieber um was Nützlicheres und lass mich damit in Ruhe."  
„Okay, so wie du willst."  
Draco zuckte die Achseln und riss ihr den Block weg, noch ehe Hermione reagieren konnte.  
„Hey!", rief sie wütend, verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich nach hinten gegen den Stuhl.  
Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen haben das gefährliche Funkeln nicht verloren, sie sah sogar aus, als würde sie jeden Augenblick über ihn herfallen.

Nun ja, das wäre vielleicht an sich überhaupt nicht so schlimm gewesen, mochte man dies in einer anderen Situation bedenken. Sie sah nämlich wirklich gut aus, um genau zu sein – sie war wunderschön. Früher wollte er es einfach nicht wahrhaben. Es hat ihn fast um den Verstand gebracht, ein Schlammblut als „schön" zu bezeichnen. Doch nun konnte er es nicht mehr ignorieren. Schon oft hatte er sie beobachtete, wie sie in Zaubertränke oder den anderen Fächern, die sie gemeinsam hatten, ihre langen braunen Haare über die Schulter geworfen hatte. Allerdings hatte sie es nie so ganz geschafft, denn immer wieder hatte eine Strähne sich wieder den Weg in ihr Gesicht gebahnt. Er mochte es, wenn ihr schwarzer Rock kurz über ihren Knien endete und man so gut ihre goldbraunen Beine, die sie meinst übereinander verschränkt hatte, sehen konnte. Die weiße enge Bluse die sie immer trug, brachte besonders ihre Rundungen zur Geltung, die man nach seiner Meinung, nicht verstecken sollte, was sie auch nicht tat. Ihren schwarzen Umhang, der ebenfalls zur Schuluniform gehörte, trug sie schon lange nicht mehr. Nur noch wenn es in einem Raum richtig kalt war, deswegen schleppte sie ihn mit sich rum. Er hatte sich schon oft überlegt, wie es wäre ihre Lippen zu küssen und ihre weiche Haut zu berühren. Alles natürlich nur als Neugier, mehr steckte da wirklich nicht dahinter... Schließlich hasste er sie ja trotz allem immer noch.

* * *

Als Hermione in den Mädchenschlafsaal kam, welchen sie zusammen mit Parvati und Lavander bewohnte, wurde sie sofort von einem Gekicher begrüßt. Genervt verdrehte sie die Augen. Solche Situationen kannte sie schon. Die beiden kamen nur immer in den Schlafsaal, um über irgendwelche Jungs oder Erlebnisse, die sie heute erlebt hatten, zu tratschen. Manchmal, wenn Hermione so dabei saß, kam sie sich aber richtig albern vor. Es gab viele Dinge, über die sie eine andere Meinung hatte, als sie.

„Hey... Hermione...", begann Parvati und grinste über beide Ohren.  
Gelangweilt setzte sich die Angesprochene ans Fußende ihres Bettes und blickte angespannt in Richtung Parvati. Immer wenn sie diesen Tonfall drauf hatte, dann wusste Hermione, dass nun wieder eine Welle von Fragen begann, auf die sie eigentlich nicht unbedingt antworten wollte.  
„Hat Snape recht, mit dem was er heute im Unterricht gesagt hatte?", wollte Lavander wissen und ergänzte dann: „Das du deinen Blick nicht von Malfoy abwenden konntest?"  
„Wir verstehen dich ja", kicherte Parvati, ganz so, als wollte sie ihr Mut zusprechen, die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Er sieht schon nicht schlecht aus. Kein Junge aus Gryffindor würde an ihn heranreichen. Da kenne ich nur sehr wenige, Harry vielleicht... aber die beiden sind zwei totale Gegensätze."  
Hermione seufzte und ließ sich rücklings nach hinten, in ihr Himmelbett fallen.

„Nein, nein Hermione!", rief Lavander, setzte sich neben sie, zog sie wieder hoch und hackte sich bei ihr ein. „Du kannst ruhig ehrlich sein. Ich meine, wem solltest du dann alles erzählen, wenn nicht uns? Wir sind doch Freundinnen."  
„Er ist auch klug. Das ist wahrscheinlich das, was du an ihm so magst, Hermione."  
„Sehr klug und ziemlich oft in der Bibliothek!", bejahte Lavander.  
„Wenn auch etwas... etwas... komisch. Aggressiv und feindselig. Aber das macht sein gutes Aussehen wieder wett."

Hermiones Gesicht verzog sich ins Missbilligende und sie strafte ihre beiden Freundinnen mit einem Blick, als würden sie ganz und gar nicht verstehen, von was sie überhaupt sprachen. Was auch so war, und Hermione genoss diese Tatsache.  
„Das ist mir eigentlich ziemlich egal, ob ihr ihn aggressiv oder feindselig findet. Früher habe ich das ja auch gehasst und bin zwar immer noch der Meinung, er ist ein Arschloch, aber gerade das ist ja so aufregend, oder?"

Parvati und Lavander starrten Hermione entgeistert an, tauschten erstaunte Blicke und sahen dann wieder verdutzt zu ihr. „Wie bitte?", riefen beide aus einem Munde.  
„Ihr habt Recht, ja er sieht gut aus", fuhr Hermione entschlossen fort. „Wahnsinnig gut sogar und es gefällt mir auch, dass er so klug ist, aber es ist nicht das gute Aussehen, oder seine Intelligenz. Sondern seine Ausstrahlung. Er ist irgendwie gefährlich... und genau das ist es, was mich so in seinen Bann zieht. Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass es irgendetwas mit Liebe zu tun hat, sondern ich finde ihn einfach spannend."

Wieder tauschten die beiden Mädchen Blicke und wandten sich dann wieder ihr zu. „Anscheinend stehst du auf kleine Abenteuer, was?", stellte Lavender überrascht fest, konnte es aber irgendwie immer noch nicht so Recht glauben. „Hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht."  
„Ohne Abenteuer wäre das Leben langweilig, oder?", erwiderte Hermione. Sie stand auf, ging zur Tür und wollte wieder den Schlafsaal verlassen. „Und auf ein langweiliges Leben stehe ich bestimmt nicht. Eigentlich hättet ihr das wissen müssen, immerhin bin ich mit Harry Potter befreundet und alleine schon der, ist ein Abenteuer für sich..."

* * *

_TBC_


	2. Höhenflüge und ihre Abstürze

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir - sondern einzig und alleine nur der Plot. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**A/N:** Dieses Mal ganz fettes DANKESCHÖN an **ClaireBlack**, **crazylolly14**, **sakura-kyoko**, **Teufelsweib**, **Trory** und **Tuniwell**.  
hegdl, eure Tanya :)_

_Überarbeitete Version. Keine Änderungen, die den Handlungsablauf verändern - jedoch Verbesserungen in Formatierung und Wiedergabe des Textes (Dezember 2oo6)._

* * *

**Kapitel 02**

**Höhenflüge und ihre Abstürze**

Interessiert sah Hermione Harry dabei zu, wie er zusammen mit seinem Quidditch-Team für die kommende Saison trainierte. Normalerweise nutze sie solche Augenblicke immer, um irgendein spannendes Buch zu lesen oder zu lernen, doch heute hatte sie sich mal vorgenommen Harry und Ron etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit beim Training zu schenken, denn die beiden beschwerten sich oft, wie sie es nur wagen konnte ein Buch dem Quidditch vorzuziehen und somit das Stadion und den ganzen Sport an sich zu beleidigen.

„Dean?", schrie Harry von oben herab seinem Treiber zu. „Du musst das Tor besser beobachten. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, dass unser Hüter von einem Klatscher außer Gefecht gesetzt wird. Deswegen musst du immer auf Ron aufpassen, okay?"  
„Geht klar!", erwiderte Dean und flog sofort seine Bahnen durch das große Stadion, hinüber zu Ron.

Die Tatsache, dass es Winter war, störte das Gryffindor-Team und auch Hermione nicht, denn zu Beginn des Schuljahres hatte Dumbledore verkündigt, dass dieses Station nun immer im Winter über, durch ein magisches durchsichtiges Dach geschützt würde, welches das Stadion heizen würde und sie somit auch immer in der kalten Jahreszeit im Schneestürmen trainieren können, damit über die kalten Wintertage keine Quidditch-Fähigkeiten rosteten. Hermione erinnerte sich noch genau an die Gesichter die Harry und Ron auf diese „frohe Botschaft" gemacht hatten. Das Leuchten ihrer Augen und Grinsen in ihren Gesichter hatte gezeigt, dass es ihnen große Mühe bereitete, nicht sofort auf ihre Besen zu steigen und Quidditch zu spielen.

„Hey, Potter!", schallte plötzlich eine männliche bekannte Stimme von unten über das Spielfeld.

Verwundert wurde Hermione aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und erkannte von den Tribünen herab, dass eine siebenköpfige grüne Horde mit Besen in der Hand auf das Spielfeld kam, angeführt von ihrem Mannschaftskapitän Draco Malfoy. Sofort klingelten kleine Alarmglocken in ihren Ohren und sie wusste genau, nun würde es Ärger geben. Wahrscheinlich würden sie das Spielfeld für sich beanspruchen wollen und sie konnte sich noch deutlich daran erinnern, wie der letzte Streit um das Stadion damals ausgegangen war. Nämlich mit einem schneckenspuckenden Ron, der seinen eigenen Fluch abbekommen hatte.

Harry, Ron, Ginny und der Rest der Mannschaft landeten und schritten auf sie zu.  
„Was willst du Malfoy?", fragte Harry gereizt. „Wir trainieren, siehst du das nicht?"  
„Potter, selbst trainieren hilft deinen miserablen Mannschaft nicht, also überlass uns lieber das Spielfeld, dann wird es wenigstens nützlich genutzt."  
„Ah!", stieß Harry hervor. „Schon vergessen, dass Gryffindor dich bei jedem Spiel geschlagen hat, Malfoy? Und was heißt überhaupt es euch überlassen? Heute ist Gryffindor an der Reihe."  
Draco ignorierte Harrys „Gryffindor hat Slytherin immer geschlagen"-Kommentar und zog aus seinem grünen Umhang eine kleine Rolle hervor, die er Harry dann unter die Nase hielt.

Obwohl Harrys wusste was kommen würde, breitete er interessiert die Rolle aus und las sich schnell den kleinen Text durch, in welchem Professor Snape, der Hauslehrer von Slytherin, heute seiner Quidditch-Mannschaft gestattet, im Stadion zu trainieren.  
Genervt rollte der die Pergamentrolle wieder zusammen und gab sie Draco wieder zurück.  
„Okay...", seufzte er. „Malfoy, es widerstrebt mir zwar dir freiwillig dieses Feld zu überlassen, doch ich will nicht mit dir streiten."  
„Schön, dass du so vernünftig bist, Potter", meinte Draco mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.  
„Ich war noch nicht fertig", erklärte Harry kalt. „Ich mach euch einen Vorschlag. Ihr braucht das Feld und wir brauchen es, also machen wir doch einfach ein kleines Quidditch-Trainingsspiel."

Draco zog die Braune hoch und Harry erkannte, dass er die Idee gut fand, obwohl er so tat, als würde er erst noch darüber nachdenken müssen.  
„Gut", meinte er schließlich knapp und nickte, „Machen wir ein Trainingsspiel. Aber ich verspreche dir, ich mach dich fertig, Potter."  
„Das werden wir noch sehen", erwiderte Harry nur und schenkte Draco ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen, dann wandte er sich ab und schrie Hermiones Namen in ihre Richtung.  
Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, antwortete aber dann mit einem etwas unsicheren „Ja?".  
„Komm bitte mal runter, wir brauchen dich."  
Hermione war überrascht und doch tat sie, worum Harry sie gebeten hatte. Mit schnellen Schritten kam sie die Treppen herunter und überquerte das Spielfeld auf ihren besten Freund zu.  
„Was ist den los?", fragte Hermione Harry erstaunt und warf dann einen kleinen Blick Draco zu, der ihn erwiderte. Schnell aber wandte sie ihren Blick aber wieder Harry zu.

„Du bist Schiedsrichterin. Wir machen ein kleines Trainingsspiel", erklärte Harry.  
Empört meldete sich Draco aber zu Wort, bevor Hermione überhaupt irgendetwas sagen konnte.  
„Das Schlammblut hat doch überhaupt keine Ahnung von Quidditch und außerdem ist das unfair, sie würde sowieso nur für euch pfeifen und wenn es gleich so beginnt, dann würde ich sagen, räumt am besten das Feld, denn so habe ich keine Lust auf das Ganze."  
„Nenn sie nicht so!", rief Harry und verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen.  
„Malfoy, du weißt genau, dass ich das nie tun würde", erwiderte Hermione gereizt. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn mit einem wütenden Blick an.  
„Sondern suchst nur wieder irgendeinen Grund um zu meckern und auch wenn es nicht so aussieht, ich kenne die Quidditch-Regeln in- und auswendig.  
Misstrauisch sah Draco sie von oben herab an und wandte sich dann schließlich um. „Okay, dann fangen wir mal an."

Gesagt getan. Die beiden Mannschaften begaben sich in ihre Grundpositionen. Hermione eröffnete durch eine Tillerpfeife und ein magisch stimmenverstärkte Megafon das Trainingsspiel zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin. Auf einen kurzen Handschlag der beiden Kapitäne verzichteten die beiden und Hermione fand dies auch besser so, denn sonst hätten sich die beiden wahrscheinlich noch die Hand gebrochen.  
Die Besen stiegen alle empor und sausten sofort durch die Luft, während Harry und Malfoy sich höher über dem Spieltreiben befanden und nach dem kleinen goldenen Schnatz Ausschau hielten.  
Hermione bewunderte die Arbeit von Lee Jordan, der vor seinem Schulabschluss der Stadionsprecher war, denn sie schaffte es kaum mit den Augen mitzukommen, geschweige denn, auch noch zu berichten wer gerade in Quaffelbesitz war und denn dann plötzlich wieder abgenommen bekam. Deswegen machte sie sich auch nicht mal die Mühe überhaupt etwas hineinzusprechen, denn irgendwie kam sie sich etwas dumm vor, so alleine unten am Boden.

Ein paar Schüler hatten von weitem erkannt, das im Stadion anscheinend ein wildes Spiel im Gange war und sich dann interessiert dort hinbegeben. Nun jubelten sie begeistert auf den Tribünen und feuerten Schlachtrufe. Wild war das Spiel, welches sich oben in der Luft zeigte, wirklich. Da es eigentlich um nichts weiter ging, schienen die beiden Mannschaften jegliche guten Manieren für ein faires Spiel vergessen zu haben. Die Klatscher flogen nur so von rot zu grün und wieder zurück, sodass Hermione überhaupt nicht erkennen konnte, wer nun wirklich Treiber war und wer nicht. Plötzlich aber schoss Ginny einen der Quaffel durch einen der Ringe Slytherins, welches von einem mürrischen Gromwell bewacht wurde.

„Zehn zu null für Gryffindor!", rief Hermione durch das Megafon und sofort schallte ihre Stimme so stark in dem Stadion wieder, dass sie fast erschrocken wäre. Einen kleinen triumphierenden Unterton konnte sie sich leider Gottes nicht verkneifen.  
Irgendwie aber hatte sie das auf den Geschmack gebracht. Das und vielleicht die Tatsache, dass am Ende alle Jäger wahrscheinlich zurück ins Schloss getragen werden mussten, weil sie keinen Knochen mehr bewegen konnten – sofern sie je wieder lebend rauskommen würden.

„Sag mal könnt ihr da oben nicht fair spielen?", schrie sie plötzlich hinein, als Dean einen der Quaffel mit voller Absicht gegen Gromwell schoss, welcher gerade noch ausweichen konnte, weil er einen Torversuch von Katie Bell verhindert hatte. Hermione war bewusst, dass das seine Aufgabe war, trotzdem aber hatte er noch lange nicht das Recht seine Mitschüler umzubringen.  
„Dean! Ich rede auch von dir! Was wäre passiert, wenn dieser Quaffel ihn am Kopf getroffen hätte? Willst du etwa in Askaban laden, du Idiot?"  
Dean wurde bleich und sah Hermione angesichts des Zorns in ihrer Stimme etwas ängstlich an. Schließlich entschloss er sich, schnell aus ihrem Blickfeld zu verschwinden und kreiste nun neben Ron, sodass sie ihn fast überhaupt nicht mehr sehen konnte. Am liebsten hätte Hermione noch einmal lautstark „_Feigling_" hineingeschrien, ließ es aber dann doch bleiben, denn soeben war es tatsächlich einem der Jäger Slytherins gelungen einen Quaffel in Rons Ringe zu versenken.

„Zehn zu zehn!", rief Hermione, konnte sie aber dieses mal auch ein Zähneknirschen nicht verkneifen.  
Schon nicht mal eine Sekunde später jagte direkt ein Klatscher auf Ginny zu, der von einem der Slytherin-Treiber abgeschossen wurde und drohte ihr direkt auf den Rücken zu knallen.  
„Ginny!", schrie Hermione entsetzt, „Pass auf! Ein Klatscher! Hinter dir!"  
Ginny drehte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um und konnte dem Klatscher noch um Haaresbreite entweichen.  
Das war ein Augenblick, indem sie nicht besonders neutral handelte, doch hätte sie denn tatenlos zusehen können wie das Ding Ginny vom Besen haut?  
Auf einmal aber flog wieder ein Quaffel durch die Ringe der Gryffindors und wohl oder übel musste Hermione „Zwanzig zu zehn für Slytherin" verkünden.  
Gerne hätte sie noch gesagt „_Mensch, strengt euch mal an Gryffindors!_" oder „_Harry, fang endlich den Schnatz!_", allerdings wäre sie dann schon wieder aus ihrer Rolle gefallen.

Allerdings konnte sie es sich dann wieder einfach nicht verkneifen. Knightley – der die ganze Zeit versuchte, Ron auf irgendeine Art und Weise abzulenken – stand kurz davor, von diesem vom Besen geschmissen zu werden – und weil er nicht sah, dass Ron den Schweif seines Besen gepackt hatte, schrie Hermione: „Pass auf Knightley! Ron versucht dich von hinten vom Besen zu hauen!"  
Erschrocken wandte sich Knightley um und beschleunigte dann seinen Besen, sodass Ron fast vorne übergekippt wäre, da seine Finger noch den Schweif umgriffen hatten. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, starrte er Hermione etwas ärgerlich von oben herab an.  
„Hey! Der ist ein Slytherin, schon vergessen? Oder weißt du plötzlich einfach nicht mehr, zu wem zu gehörtst?"  
„Ronald Weasley! Halt bloß die Klappe. Du solltest dich schämen! Hast du es denn wirklich nötig mit Betrügen zu gewinnen?"  
Rons Miene wurde finsterer und er wollte etwas zurückrufen, ließ es aber dann doch bleiben und wandte sich wieder dem Spiel zu.

Neugierig erlaubte es sich Hermione nun ihren Blick mal von dem wirklich ziemlich unfairen Spiel abzuwenden und den aktuellen Stand der Schnatz-Suche zu überprüfen. Allerdings streiften beide, ziemlich ahnungslos, wo sich der kleine goldene Ball befand, in der Luft umher. Plötzlich aber raste einer der Klatscher auf Malfoy zu, der zuvor von Dean in dessen Richtung abgeschossen wurde. Malfoy war so damit beschäftigt, dass er ihn überhaupt nicht auf sich zukommen sah und Hermione spürte wie sich plötzlich ein komisches Gefühl in ihr breit machte. Ihr Bauch zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und ihr Herz fühlte sich an, als würde es gerade mit bloßer Hand zerdrückt. Schnell hob sie das Megafon und begann mit „Ma..." brach jedoch dann schnell ab, da sie auf einmal ihren Augen nicht mehr trauen konnte.

Gerade im rechten Augenblick hatte Malfoy den herannahenden Klatscher doch bemerkt, konnte ausweichen, dann ohne zu zögern, hatte er in sein grünes Trikot gegriffen, seinen Zauberstab hervorgeholt und irgendeinen Spruch gesagt. Ein leuchtend heller Lichtblitz traf den Klatscher und dann war dieser plötzlich spurlos verschwunden. Hermione blieb keine Zeit, um sich wirklich danach umzusehen, denn eine Sekunde später schrien die zuschauenden Schüler und auch ein paar Quidditch-Spieler aus Gryffindor, darunter Ginny, entsetzt auf. Die Slytherins lachten. Auf einmal war Hermione so, als würde ihr Herz stehen bleiben, denn sie erkannte, was so entsetzlich war und musste den anderen recht geben. Harry flog mit einer brisanten Geschwindigkeit aus zehn Metern Höhe in Richtung Boden und drohte dort einzuschlagen.  
„Harry!", schrie Hermione erschrocken auf. Sie warf ihr Megafon beiseite und rannte auf das Spielfeld, während sie ihren Zauberstab herauszog und diesen auf Harry richtete. „_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Knapp einen Meter über dem Boden schaffte es Hermione seinen Aufprall abzubremsen und schließlich sanft hinab gleiten zu lassen. Die Besen beider Mannschaften landeten nun ebenfalls auf dem Spielfeld und versammelten sich um Harry. Hermione stürzte durch die Spieler und ließ sich vor ihm fallen.  
Er war bewusstlos. Über seinem rechten Auge zeichnete sich eine rote, geschwollene Wunde, die wahrscheinlich von einem Klatscher stammen könnte. Allerdings hatte Hermione nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass ihn überhaupt etwas getroffen hatte. Auf einmal aber wurde sie sich aber über Malfoys Fluch auf den Klatscher bewusst. Hatte er etwa seine Geschwindigkeit erhört und ihn in Richtung Harry geschleudert? Das musste es sein, denn es gab keine andere Erklärung dafür, wie aus heiterem Himmel ein Klatscher Harry vom Besen hauen konnte, wenn er sich gerade noch auf der anderen Stadionseite befunden hatte und so schnell das man sie nicht sah, sind die Dinger nun auch wieder nicht.

„Harry!", rief Hermione, „Harry! Wach auf!"  
„Am besten wir bringen ihn in den Krankenflügel", meinte Ron besorgt. Er war nun zusammen mit Ginny neben Hermione aufgetaucht und hatte bereits seinen Zauberstab herausgeholt. „_Mobilcorpus_."

Harrys Körper hob sich einen halben Meter in die Luft und landete dann sanft auf einer Trage, die wie aus dem Nichts unter ihm erschien. Ron bahnte sich zusammen mit Ginny und Harry einen Weg durch die Menschenmenge aus Spielern und Schülern und Hermione wollte ihnen schon folgen, als sie plötzlich Malfoys Stimme hinter sich vernahm.

„Ich glaube dein kleiner Freund ist diesem Spiel einfach nicht gewachsen", meinte er höhnisch. „Ständig fällt er vom Besen oder bricht sich irgendwelche Knochen. Na ja, Quidditch ist nichts für Schlappschwänze, das hätte man ihm vorher sagen müssen. Vielleicht hätte er sich es dann ja anders überlegt."  
Wütend wandte sich Hermione zu ihm um. „Sag mal spinnst du?", schrie sie ihn an und merkte, wie dabei ihre Stimme vor Wut und Trauer bebte. „Er hätte sterben können!"

Malfoy schien aber von Hermiones Worten nicht gerade beeindruckt. „Na und? Was hätte das denn schon ausgemacht? Ich meine, ihm scheint sein Leben ja nicht besonders viel wert zu sein, immerhin versucht er ja sowieso ständig und überall den Helden zu spielen."

Klatsch! Ohne zu Zögern hatte Hermione ihren Hand erhoben und ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige verpasst. Zwischen den Schülern, die interessiert um sie herumstanden, trat eine plötzliche Stille ein. Malfoy hatte erschrocken und auch ziemlich überrascht die Augen aufgerissen und starrte sie mit einem Blick an, der nicht richtig zu definieren war.  
„Weißt du was Malfoy?", rief Hermione bebend. „Er hat nur das, was du nicht hast! Nämlich ein Herz! Genau das ist auch der Grund, wieso du niemals im Leben versuchen würdest jemandem zu helfen, sondern mit Freuden versuchst andere nur noch tiefer in die Scheiße hineinzureiten!"  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und stürzte dann Ron, Ginny und Harry hinterher, ohne auch nur noch einen Blick zurück, auf den perplexen Malfoy, zu werfen.

* * *

Das ganze Gryffindor-Team und Hermione hatten sich in Harrys kleinen Zimmer im Krankenflügel versammelt und wartete nun gespannt darauf, dass dieser wieder aufwachte. Madame Pomfrey hatte überhaupt nicht lange gefragt was geschehen war, sondern ihn gleich Ron abgenommen und ins nächste Bett gesteckt.  
„Nun ja, er hat eine Gehirnerschütterung", hatte sie gesagt und als sie in die geschockten Gesichter der anderen sah, hatte sie gemeint: „Nichts Schlimmes, sie ist nur leicht. Aber es braucht schon ein paar Tage um sich wieder zu erholen."  
Damit hatte sie die Krankenschwester alleine gelassen, jedoch nicht ohne ein wüstes Geschimpfe über Quidditch über die Lippen zu bekommen.

„Was genau ist eigentlich passiert?", fragte Ron und sah nachdenklich auf seinen Freund herab. „Ich hab nicht so viel mitbekommen. Eigentlich hab ich mich mehr darauf konzentriert die Quaffel nicht in die Ringe zu lassen."  
„Er wurde von einem Klatscher erwischt", meinte Ginny dann. „Ich weiß nicht wer ihn abgeschossen hat, allerdings hatte dieser eine ziemliche Kraft gehabt, denn es hat ihn voll runtergerissen."  
„Malfoy", erwiderte Hermione dann. „Habt ihr nicht gesehen, wie er kurz zuvor einen der Klatscher verzaubert hat? Auf jeden Fall hat den dann nicht mal eine Sekunde später Harry mit voller Wucht abbekommen."  
„Was?" Wütend sprang Ron von seinem Stuhl auf und wollte aus dem Krankenflügel hetzen, doch Ginny schaffte es gerade noch ihn am Saum seines Trikots zu packen und zurückzuziehen.  
„Hier geblieben!", befahl sie. „Ich glaube nämlich nicht das es dir irgendwie etwas bringen würde, wenn du Malfoy jetzt zur Schnecke machst. Er ist nun mal ein Arschloch und würde sich bestimmt auch nicht ändern, nachdem du von der Schule geflogen bist."

„Ginny hat Recht", stimmte Hermione ihr zu- „Das bringt nichts. Außerdem habe ich ihm schon eine runtergehauen."  
Verwundert zog Ron die Braune hoch. „Wie? Du hast ihm eine runtergehauen? So wie beim letzten Mal?" Schadenfreude leuchtete in Rons Augen und man hätte meinen können, dass er vor lauter Glück Hermione umarmen wollte. „Mann, das war ein Schlag", grinste er und schwelte in den Erinnerungen an ihr drittes Schuljahr.  
„Nein. Dieses Mal war es nur eine Ohrfeige."  
Sofort verschwand das Leuchten aus seinen Augen und darauf folgt ein etwas enttäuschtes „Oh...".  
„Nun ja, aber der Schlag hat wirklich gesessen, Hermione", meinte Katie dann. Sie klopfte Hermione unter einem Grinsen anerkennend auf die Schulter. „Er hat wirklich geschockt ausgesehen."  
„Jaah...", erwiderte Hermione ihr Grinsen etwas matt.

Eigentlich war sie tief in ihrem Inneren ziemlich enttäuscht, das war auch der eigentliche Grund für die Ohrfeige gewesen. Hätte er sich denn nicht einmal normal verhalten können und diesen albernen Vorsatz, welchen er sich anscheinend vorgenommen hatte und besagen zu schien, dass er – egal was kommen würde – alles daran setzten würde, um Harry, Ron und ihr das Leben schwer zu machen. Natürlich, was hätte sie auch anders erwarten sollen? Malfoy war Malfoy und konnte einfach nicht aus seiner Haut, doch nach den ganzen sechs Jahren die sie schon miteinander verbracht hatten... Irgendwie... Hermione wusste nicht, wie sie es ausdrücken sollte, doch im Grund hatte sie von ihm etwas mehr erwartet. Diese ewige Streiterei und der Hass zwischen ihnen, ging ihr in den letzten Woche nämlich ziemlich auf die Nerven und gerne wäre sie einfach zu ihm hingegangen und hätte versucht das Kriegsbeil zu begraben. Aber das hätte er wahrscheinlich nie zugelassen. Alles in allem würde Malfoy sich auch nie ändern – denn er ist und bleibt eben Draco Malfoy...

„Harry!", rief plötzlich Ginnys Stimme.  
Verwundert wandte sich Hermione dem Bett zu, an welchem sie saßen, und erkannte, wie Harry vorsichtig blinzelte. Er öffnete seine Augen und blickte etwas schwach zu den Leuten um ihn herum hoch, dann setzte er sich unter einem schmerzvollem Stöhnen auf, rieb sich den Kopf und griff dann nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachtkästchen, die ihm Madame Pomfrey zuvor abgenommen hatte.  
„Wie geht es dir?", wollte Dean mit besorgter Stimme wissen.  
„Na ja, ehrlich gesagt, ich fühl mich wie gerädert." Harrys Stimme klang ziemlich mitgenommen. „Was ist denn eigentlich passiert?"  
Hermione lächelte sanft. „Tja, du hast einen Klatscher abbekommen und jetzt ein hübsches Feilchen über dem rechten Auge."  
„Von Malfoy", knurrte Ron. „Wenn ich den in die Finger krieg, dann ist er fällig."  
Sofort stieß ihn Ginny etwas unsanft in die Seite und Ron setzte einen beleidigten Blick auf. „Das haben wir doch schon geklärt", meinte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, welche eine Warnung sein sollten.

Verwundert hob Harry die Braune. „Von Malfoy? Wieso von Malfoy?"  
„Dieser Arsch hat den Klatscher in voller Absicht mit einem Zauber auf dich geschossen!", donnerte Ron.  
„Aha..."  
„Aha? Hallo? Der Typ hätte dich umbringen können, Harry!"  
„Jaah...", meinte Harry mit gedehnter Stimme. „aber ich kann ja jetzt auch nicht viel dagegen tun. Die hämmernden Schmerzen in meinem Kopf sagen mir nämlich, dass es leider bereits zu spät ist Malfoy einen Fluch aufzuhalsen."  
„Genau, Harry hat recht. Das bringt jetzt sowieso alles nichts mehr", seufzte Hermione.

* * *

„Ron?", eine gedehnt langweilige Stimme erklang hinter Ron und er wusste schon ohne überhaupt einen prüfenden Blick nach hinten zu werfen, zu wem diese Stimme gehörte.  
Keine Sekunde später tauchte Luna Lovegood neben ihm auf.

Wieder einmal war die Erscheinung Lunas eine Sache für sich. Selbst mit ihrer Hogwarts-Schuluniform sah sie so ungewöhnlich aus, wie man nur aussehen konnte, wenn man eine rote Rose in den Haaren gesteckt hatte, die eine kleine nette Melodie summte, welche Ron nicht kannte. Statt wie üblich ihre Butterbierkorken-Halsband trug sie nun eine bunte Kombination, die stark an Konfetti erinnerte, um beide Handgelenke. Doch wenn Ron ehrlich war, musste er zugeben, dass sie auf eine etwas hübsche Art und Weise schräg war.

„Was willst du?", fragte er.  
Luna setzte ein Lächeln auf und meinte munter. „Ich habe dich so alleine auf dem Flur gesehen und dachte, ich könnte dich heute ja mal begleiten. Wo hast du denn Harry und Hermione gelassen?"  
„Harry ist im Krankenflügel; ein kleiner Quidditch-Unfall und Hermione sitzt in der Bibliothek, denn sie war ganz entsetzt, als sie festgestellt hatte, dass sie heute noch kein Buch gelesen hat."  
„Und was hast du jetzt noch so vor?"  
„Och... ich weiß nicht. Eigentlich wollte ich mal in meinen Gemeinschaftsraum und da mal schauen, was so los ist. Vielleicht spiel ich ja mit Dean eine Partie _Snape explodiert_, allerdings muss ich auch noch an einem Projekt arbeiten – für Zaubertränke."

„Der Short-Term-Liebestrank."  
„Du weißt davon?" Überrascht zog Ron die Braue hoch.  
„Logisch, die ganze Schule spricht davon. Der siebte Jahrgang ist total eifersüchtig, weil sie dieses Projekt nicht durchgezogen haben und die unten Klassen hoffen, dass Snape diese Sache die ganzen nächsten Jahre noch mal veranstalten wird."  
„Sie sind eifersüchtig? Na ja, wie man's nimmt, wenn man mal den Tatsachen ins Auge sieht, dass Snape deinen Projektpartner raussucht und du wahrscheinlich danach durchfallen wirst, weil du keine Ahnung hast, wie dieser Trank funktioniert. Lustig wird's bestimmt...", grummelte er.

„Stimmt..." Luna kicherte. „Du arbeitest ja mit Crabbe."  
Ron schickte ihr einen finsteren Blick. „Danke, ich hab es fast vergessen", brummte er mürrisch.  
„Ach komm schon, ist doch witzig."  
Prompt blieb Ron stehen und sah sie genervt von oben herab an. „Okay Luna, jetzt sag mir mal, was du wirklich willst."

Luna blickte ihn vollkommen ruhig und unbeeindruckt an. Plötzlich aber stellte sie sich auf Zehenspitzen und berührte mit ihren Lippen ganz sanft die von Ron. Dieser war viel zu überrascht, um überhaupt irgendwie zu reagieren. Es war ein kleiner Kuss und dauerte nur kurz, doch aber löste er ein unglaubliches Gefühl in seiner Magengegend aus. Mit einem charmanten Lächeln löste Luna den Kuss wieder und stellte sich wieder auf normale Größe. „Du bist unheimlich süß, weißt du das?"

Luna sagte das ohne eine Spur Verlegenheit oder rot zu werden. Stattdessen aber nahm Ron die Farbe einer überreifen Tomante an. Sein Herz hatte sich auf mehr als die doppelte Geschwindigkeit beschleunigt und weil sein Gehirn nicht zu dem geringsten Gedanken fähig war, schaffte er es auch nicht, irgendetwas zu erwidern. Mit einem kurzen Wink und lieben Lächeln ließ Luna ihn dann verdutzt im Schulflur stehen.

„Bis bald, Ron!", zwinkerte sie.

* * *

_TBC_


	3. Annäherungen

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir - sondern einzig und alleine nur der Plot. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**A/N:** Danke an **crazylolly14**, **D.V.G.M.1**, **Heimdall**, **HexenLady**, **icyeye**, **Sunny**, **thelittleginnygirl** und **Trory**.  
hegdl, eure Tanya :)_

_Überarbeitete Version. Keine Änderungen, die den Handlungsablauf verändern - jedoch Verbesserungen in Formatierung und Wiedergabe des Textes (Dezember 2oo6)._

* * *

**Kapitel 03**

**Annäherungen**

Heute war es für die Vorweihnachtszeit – in der eigentlich alle damit beschäftigt waren die letzten Geschenke zu besorgen, plötzlich in einen Wahn verfallen unglaublich lieb und nett zu allen zu sein und versuchen sich auf die Weihnachtsferien vorzubereiten, indem sie die Lernerei, schon zwei Wochen vor dem Beginn der Ferien, an den Nagel hängen – unglaublich voll in der Bibliothek. Allerdings hatten die meisten Bibliotheks-Besucher besseres zu tun als zu lernen, denn anscheinend hatten sie alle nur eine Plätzchen gesucht, um ungestört die Zweisamkeit zu nutzen. Pärchen verschlangen sich fast gegenseitig zwischen den Bücherregalen und trennten sich ganz schnell, wenn sie befürchteten, jeden Augenblick würde Mrs Pince mit ihre scharfen Adleraugen um die Ecke kommen, weil sie befürchtete, die Schüler machten vielleicht Eselsohren in ihre heiligen Bücher. Wenn sie wirklich wüsste, wieso die meisten die Bibliothek nutzen, würde sie wahrscheinlich der Schlag treffen.

Ganz anders Hermione. Sie war eine der wenigen, die wirklich brav zwischen den Bücherregalen lernte und gerade immer noch beschäftigt war, den Arithmantik-Stoff des kommenden Jahres durchzugehen. Irgendwie wollte diese ganze Wissen aber heute nicht so wirklich aufgenommen werden. Viel zu sehr war sie abgelenkt von den schmatzenden Geräuschen, den liebevollen Flüsterleihen und dem sanften Gestöhne und Geseufzte. Es war wirklich ein Wunder, dass die alte Bibliothekarin noch immer nicht wusste, was wirklich Sache war.  
Irgendwie ging diese ganze Liebesmasche ihr auch unheimlich auf die Nerven. Ob es wirklich nur an Weihnachten lag, dass die Schüler sich in Ecken verkrochen, oder ob es ihr nur eben jetzt so sehr auffiel, weil sie selbst ganz alleine war, wusste sie nicht. Aber wenn sie ganz ehrlich war – wäre sie auch gerne mit jemandem zwischen den Bücherreihen gesessen, sei es auch nur, um zu lernen.

„Granger", murrte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Erschrocken zuckte Hermione zusammen und sah von ihrem Buch auf. Ein schlechtes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit, ganz so, als hätte sie gerade jemand bei etwas Unanständigem erwischt – sei es auch nur, dies Unanständige zu denken.  
Keinen Augenblick später setzte sich Malfoy an ihren Tisch ihr gegenüber und starrte Hermione kalt entgegen. Sie dachte aber überhaupt nicht daran ihm einen Blick zu schenken, der auch nur länger als zwei Sekunden hielt – ganz zu schweigen davon, mit ihm zu reden – sondern vergrub sofort wieder ihren Kopf in _Die Traumwelten der Arithmantik und deren Bedeutungen_.  
„Du willst mich jetzt also ignorieren, was?"  
Hermione antwortete nicht.  
„Und was wird dann aus unserem Projekt? Denk doch an deine Noten Granger. Zaubertränke würde dir deinen ganzen ZAG-Schnitt versauen."  
Immer noch keine Reaktion.  
„Gut...", seufzte Malfoy schließlich.

Hermione bemerkt aus dem Augenwinkel, wie er aufstand. Für einen Augenblick glaube sie, er würde gehen, doch dann nahm sie seinen Atem nahe ihrem Ohr war, welcher ihr eine angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.  
„Weißt du was Granger...?", hauchte er sanft. Noch nie im Leben hatte seine Stimme eine solche Wirkung auf sie bewiesen, doch jetzt war es Hermione so, als würde sie ihren ganzen Körper lähmen. „Ich weiß, dass du es genau so sehr willst, wie ich auch. Du willst, dass ich dich so nehme, wie du noch nie genommen worden bist und es auch nie wieder wirst. Ich soll dich auch hier irgendwo zwischen den Bücherregalen vernaschen, dir unanständige Dinge ins Ohr murmeln, während ich deine Brüste massiere und meinen Schwanz in dich stecke, sodass du ganz Hogwarts zusammenschreist. Ich kenne dich Granger, während du hier sitzt und von Regel und Moral predigst, brüllt deine Seele innerlich danach auch mal aus der Rolle zu fallen, deswegen wünscht du dir doch nichts sehnlicher, als endlich von mir gefickt zu werden."

Schweigen trat ein. Malfoy richtete sich wieder auf, stand aber noch direkt hinter ihr. Hermiones Herz schien sich überhaupt nicht mehr beruhigen zu wollen. Sie merkte wie die Hitze ihren ganzen Körper umschloss und doch bebte etwas innerlich in ihr. Erregung und Wut. Es fiel ihr schwer, ihm nicht zu zeigen wie recht er mit seinen Worten doch hatte, trotzdem aber konnte sie sexuelle Aufruhr in ihrem Körper stoppen.  
Langsam klappte sie ihr Buch zu, legte sich auf den Tisch beiseite, stand ebenfalls auf und drehte sich zu ihm um. Ihre Augen funkelten vor Zorn, gleichzeitig zeigte sie ihm auch, wie enttäuscht sie von ihm war.

„Malfoy...", brachte sie mit zornig bebender Stimme hervor. „was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Wie kannst du es nur wagen, solche erbärmlichen Worte von dir zu geben?"  
Draco setzte ein charmantes Lächeln auf. „Na ja, irgendwie war das die einzige Möglichkeit, damit du mich beachtest. Es war nur ein Versuch, aber es hat anscheinend funktioniert."  
„Beachten?", wiederholte Hermione missbilligend. „Wieso sollte ich dich beachten wollen?"  
Dracos Stimme wurde wieder zu einem Flüstern. „Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht mal genau, wieso ich dich überhaupt beachten sollte, Schlammblut..." Er beugte sich wieder zu ihr herunter. „doch... du hast einen verdammt geilen Arsch und das kann ich jetzt einfach nicht mehr ignorieren."

Plötzlich umfassten Malfoys große Hände ihren Hintern. Hermione schrie erschrocken auf, doch dieser kleine Aufschrei wurde von Malfoy erstickt, indem er seine Lippen auf ihre legte und ihr auch sogleich seine Zunge in den Hals steckte. Obwohl Hermione sich innerlich dagegen wehrte, schaffte sie es nicht, dem süßlichen Geschmack seines Mundes zu widerstehen. Er schmeckte nach Zitronen, etwas herb und doch unglaublich angenehm. Eine seiner Hände hatte sich von ihrem Hintern gelöst, glitt langsam ihrem Körper hinauf und hinterließ einen sanften Schauer auf ihrer Haut, während sie schließlich dann durch ihre langes braunes Haar fuhr.  
Nach ein paar Sekunde lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. Hermione starrte einfach nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in das tiefe Grau seiner. Das eben Geschehene schien ihr wie ein Traum vorzukommen. Noch nie war ihre Gefühlswelt so durcheinander geraten wie gerade eben und am liebsten hätte sie den Kuss wiederholt...

Aber... was tat sie eigentlich da? Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? War sie etwa verrückt geworden? Wenn Harry und Ron wüssten was sie hier machte, dann würden die beiden sie sicher für verrückt erklären. Viel mehr, sie würden sie hassen! Und was würde dann aus ihr werden? Malfoy wollte sich doch nur über sie lustig machen! Was würde er denn sonst wollen? Er war ein Slytherin... ein Muggel-Hasser und sie war ein Muggel.  
Für einen Moment hatte Hermione die Tatsache vergessen und sich ganz seinem Kuss hingegeben, nun aber schien ihr die Realität wieder so klar, wie seine Konturen vor ihr. Erschrocken stieß sie ihn von sich und trat ein paar Schritte zurück.  
„Verdammt noch mal verschwinde", rief Hermione finster. „Und solltest du mich auch nur noch einmal anfassen, dann schwöre ich dir, dass du es bereuen wirst."

Draco setzte keines seiner süffisanten Lächeln auf, sondern sah sie einfach nur an. Seine Blick wirkte so durchdringend wie sie es noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte und Hermione glaube das unangenehme Gefühl zu spüren, ihr ganzes Wesen würde wie ein offenes Buch vor ihm liegen. Ungewollt merkte sie, wie sie unter seinem Blick erzitterte. Mit einer Hand ergriff sie die Lehne eines Stuhls, damit sie den Halt nicht verlor, denn ihre Welt schien jeden Augenblick umzukippen.  
Plötzlich aber lächelte er. Überlegen. „Wie du meinst."  
Er ging an ihr vorbei, jedoch nicht ohne sie zu streifen. Unter der wieder unerwarteten Nähe seines Körpers, spürte sie abermals diese Hitze und wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf schoss. Das Rauschen in ihren Ohren hielt selbst noch an, als Malfoy schon längst verschwunden war und Hermione fühlte sich plötzlich unglaublich schwach.

* * *

Gelangweilt starrte Harry gegen die weiße Decke des Krankenflügels, während ununterbrochen das Ticken seiner Uhr auf dem Nachttisch, ihn darüber informierte, dass wieder eine Sekunde vergangen war. Diese Ruhe schien ihn fast zu erdrücken. Alles hätte er dafür gegeben, wenn Ron oder Hermione vorgeschaut hätten, doch anscheinend schienen sich die beiden gerade mit Besserem zu beschäftigen. Was er ihnen auch nicht wirklich verdecken konnte, denn heute war das erste Hogsmeade-Wochenende und die Schüler durften ins Dorf. Wahrscheinlich hätte Harry alles dafür gegeben, wenn er jetzt auch mit ihnen durch den Schnee stapfen könnte, während ihn der Gedanke an ein heißes Butterbier in den _Drei Besen_ warm hielt.  
Genau in diesem Moment, als er fast zu vereinsamen droht, klopfte es an seiner Tür. Harry Herz machte einen kleinen Freudensprung und er richtete sich schnell auf.  
„Hallo Harry!", rief eine bekannte Stimme.  
Ginny grinste ihn strahlend an und trat herein. Harry erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Innerlich war er etwas enttäuscht, das es „nur" Ginny war, doch diese Enttäuschung ließ er sich nicht anmerken, denn es wäre schon etwas gemein von ihm gewesen.

„Hi, bist du nicht in Hogsmeade?", fragte er neugierig.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre langen roten Haare fielen sanft um ihre Schultern und glänzten in dem hellen Schneelicht, welches von draußen seinen Schein hereinwarf, während sie sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett setzte. „Ich war mit Dean dort, doch wir haben uns gestritten. Also hab ich ihn sitzen gelassen."  
Ein tapferes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Harry aber konnte sehen, dass der Streit mit Dean ihr noch etwas tief in den Knochen saß.   
„Aber ich hab dir was mitgebracht!" Ginny öffnete ihre Tasche und holte eine Flasche Butterbier heraus, die sie ihm stolz präsentierte.  
Sofort verwandelte sich Harrys Höflichkeits-Lächeln in ein freudiges Strahlen. „Super! Ginny ich konnte dich küssen!"  
Er kramte in der Schublade seines Nachttisches einen Flaschenöffner hervor, sodass er nicht sehen konnte, wie Ginny etwas rot um die Nasenspitze wurde. Er nahm die Flasche entgegen und öffnete sie dann.

„Ich glaube aber, du musst vorsichtig sein", meinte sie dann, nachdem sie zugesehen hatte, wie er einen kräftigen Schluck davon genommen hatte.  
Verwundert blinzelte Harry sie an. „Wieso?"   
„Na ja, Madame Pomfrey glaube ich, sieht das nicht so gerne, wenn ihre Patienten Alkohol in ihrem Krankenflügel trinken."  
„Ach, das ist schon okay" Harry winkte ab. „Ich meine, so viel ist da ja nicht drin."  
„Wann kommst du eigentlich wieder raus?"  
„Ich weiß nicht genau", entgegnete er nachdenklich. „Eigentlich geht es mir ja schon wieder super, ich habe nur noch ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen. Du kannst dir überhaupt nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich versucht habe Madame Pomfrey dazu zu überreden mich gehen zu lassen, allerdings sieht sie da keine Gnade. Vielleicht morgen."  
„Na ja, du hast nicht sonderlich viel verpasst. Ich meine, Ron hat Besseres zu tun und Hermione hat sich auch nicht blicken lassen."  
„Was meinst du denn damit?"

Ginny musste grinsen. „Ron hat ein Date."  
Harry hätte sich fast bei einem weiteren Schluck Butterbier verschluckt. Nachdem er sich wieder von seinem kleinen Hustenanfall erholt – indem ihm Ginny helfend auf den Rücken geklopft hatte – blinzelte er sie mit tränenden ungläubigen Augen an. „Er hat ein Date?", wiederholte Harry, „Mit wem? Etwa mit Hermione?"  
„Nein", lächelte Ginny kopfschüttend, „mit Loony."  
Harry wusste das sie Luna Lovegood, ein Ravenclaw-Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang, meinte, welche in der ganzen Schule berühmt und berüchtigt wegen ihrem schrägen Auftreten war und er wusste auch, wenn er jetzt noch einmal einen Schluck Butterbier genommen hätte, wäre er überhaupt nicht mehr zu retten gewesen.  
„Mit Luna?", gluckste Harry. „Das kann doch nicht sein."  
„Wieso denn nicht? Sie ist nett und auch nicht besonders hässlich... wenn auch manchmal etwas verrückt und genau das ist ja das liebe an ihr", verteidigte Ginny ihre Freundin.  
„Ja, ja... ich hab das ja auch nicht so gemeint, doch Ron... na ja... er hat nie besonders viel Interesse an ihr gezeigt. Hat er dir etwa davon erzählt, dass er mit ihr ausgeht?"  
Harry fühlte plötzlich einen kleinen Stich. Ron war gestern Abend noch bei ihm gewesen und hat ihm kein einziges Wörtchen von Luna erzählt. Ginny war seine Schwester und natürlich erzählte er ihr dann so einiges, doch er war sein bester Freund.

„Nein, Loony hat's mir gestern gesagt."  
Sofort fühlte sich Harry etwas leichter, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie es ebenfalls nicht von ihm erfahren hatte. Trotzdem nahm er sich fest vor, noch ein bisschen eingeschnappt deswegen zu sein.  
„Und was ist mit Hermione? Du hast gesagt das sie auch nirgends zu sehen war."  
„Na ja... sie war den ganzen Morgen in der Bibliothek. Eigentlich wollte sie dann mit mir und Dean nach Hogsmeade, doch daraus wurde dann nichts. Überhaupt wirkte sie etwas durcheinander, fast verstört. Sie meine, sie wäre heute nicht besonders gut drauf und würde doch nicht mitkommt. Ich konnte sie aber nicht mehr fragen was genau los ist, denn Dean hat gedrängt zu gehen und hatte etwas dagegen. Das war auch der Grund, wieso wir uns gestritten haben. Er meinte, meine Freunde sind mir wichtiger als er. Idiot."  
„Wieso war Hermione verstört?", wollte Harry besorgt wissen.  
„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Als ich von Hogsmeade zurück bin, habe ich sie überall gesucht, aber nirgends gefunden. Ich glaube aber, sie ist unheimlich unglücklich."  
„Vielleicht... na ja... Ron und sie... irgendwie habe ich immer ein bisschen gedacht, die beiden würden eines Tage zusammen kommen, es heißt ja auch, was sich liebt das neckt sich. Wenn Hermione von dem ganzen Wind bekommen hat, dann wird sie jetzt wahrscheinlich schon etwas traurig sein. Ich weiß es nicht genau, es ist nur so eine Vermutung."

„Aber du könntest recht haben." Nachdenklich legte Ginny den Kopf schief. Harry sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie etwas abwesend sanft auf ihre Lippe biss und dann vorsichtig mit der Zunge darüber fuhr.  
„Sag mal... ist jetzt etwa mit Dean Schluss?", fragte er plötzlich. Harry wusste auch nicht, was ihn da auf einmal geritten hatte, denn normalerweise interessierte er sich nicht im geringsten für die Beziehung zwischen ihr und Dean, jetzt jedoch schien seine Neugier irgendwie geweckt. Wieso auch immer. „Irgendwie bist du ja ziemlich sauer auf ihn."  
„Ich glaube schon. Es lief die ganz Zeit nicht besonders gut. Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht mal, ob ich ihn wirklich liebe."  
„Wieso bist du dann mit ihm zusammen?"  
Ginny lächelte matt und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Der Himmel war vollkommen grauweiß überzogen, so wie jeder triste Wintertag. „Irgendwie vielleicht, weil ich Liebe für ihn empfinden wollte... denn ich fühl mich einsam ohne jemanden. Du kennst das wahrscheinlich."  
„Eigentlich ist mir das bis jetzt noch nie so richtig aufgefallen, denn ich habe immer Ron und Hermione um mich", erwiderte Harry nachdenklich.  
„Ja, als Freunde. Doch was ist dann mit diesem richtig großen Gefühl? Du weiß es doch selbst, damals mit Cho. Als du in sie verliebt warst, hast du dich da nicht irgendwie etwas einsam mit den beiden gefühlt?"

Nachdenklich runzelte Harry die Stirn. „Einsam... vielleicht... ich hab mich nach ihr gesehnt und mein Herz hat vor Schmerz unheimlich wehgetan."  
Harry wusste nicht, wieso er solche Gefühlsduseleien von sich gab und wusste auch nicht, wieso er Ginny seine Herzenswünsche verriet, trotzdem aber rannten die Worte wie ein Wasserfall aus seinem Mund, ohne das er groß etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte.  
„Hast du dich schon mal so gefühlt?"  
„Oh... ja" Ginny lächelte matt, sah ihn kurz an und dann auf ihre Hände, die ununterbrochen mit den Riemen ihrer Tasche spielten. „Ist aber schon etwas her..."  
„Und welcher Typ war dieser Idiot, der dich ignoriert hat?", fragte Harry dann gespielt empört. „Ich kann es nicht fassen, wenn dich dieser..."  
Dann stockte Harry aber. Ein ungutes Gefühl – als hätte jemand ihm Eiswasser eingeflößt – machte sich in ihm breit und sein Herz zog sich zusammen. _Sie hat dich wirklich gern_, hörte er Hermiones Stimme in seinen Gedanken.  
_Andauernd spricht sie nur von dir_, erklärte Ron.

Die beiden hatten diese Worte einmal zu ihm gesagt, aber er hatte es damals nicht wirklich besonders ernst genommen, auch deswegen, weil er es nicht wirklich ernst nehmen wollte. Tief in seinem Inneren hatte er bei jedem Blick von Ginny gewusst, _sie liebt dich_, es war ihm aber viel zu kompliziert gewesen, sich damit zu befassen. Zum einen, weil er sie nicht verletzten wollte und zum anderen, weil er sie gerne als Freundin behalten wollte.

Jetzt aber fühlte er sich so schlecht, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Diese Liebe von Ginny zu ihm hatte er in den letzten zwei Jahren fast... vergessen. Das hörte sich vielleicht jetzt schrecklich unsensibel an, als aber diese ganze Sache mit Cho Chang war und Ginny schließlich in seinem fünften Schuljahr mit Michael Corner zusammenkam, dachte er einfach überhaupt nicht mehr an ihre alten Gefühle für ihn.

„Oh...", brachte er schließlich nach ein paar Sekunden heraus. Schaffte es aber nicht, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Es... es tut mir Leid..."  
„Ist schon okay." Ginny lächelte ihn munter an. „Es ist Vergangenheit."  
Harry hob nun wieder seinen Blick. Es traf ihn fast wie ein elektrischer Schlag, als er Ginny direkt in die Augen sah. Noch niemals zuvor ist ihm aufgefallen, das sie solch große schöne blaue Augen hatte, als würde sich ein ganzer Ozean darin spiegeln.  
„Wirklich...?", flüsterte er benommen.  
Ginny nickte. „Ich ... glaube schon."

Harry und Ginny nahmen aber nur unbewusst war, dass sich ihre Gesichter während diesem kleinen Gespräch langsam einander näherten.  
„Das ist aber schade...", murmelte Harry und keine Sekunde später berührten sich ihre Lippen mit einem zarten Kuss. Eine Leidenschaft die so lange in Ginny geschlummert hatte, wurde nun erweckt. Selbst Harry war es so, als würde sich sein sehnlichster Wunsch erfüllen. Sein Herz raste vor Aufregung, während er spürte er nassen Schweiß auf seinen, zu Fäusten geballten, Händen, spüren konnte.   
Plötzlich aber löste sich Ginny von seinen Lippen. Ein Flehen und tiefe Traurigkeit war in ihren Augen zu erkenne. „Bitte Harry,", nuschelte sie. „spiel nicht mit mir."  
Sanft schüttelte Harry den Kopf und er lächelte. „Ich würde niemals mit dir spielen."  
Die Traurigkeit schwand und machte einem freudigen Leuchten Platz. Ohne zu zögern schlang sie glücklich die Arme um seinen Hals und versank mit ihm wieder unter verlangenden Küssen.

* * *

Schneeflocken peitschten gegen die Fensterschreiben und der Wind heulte um das Schloss, während im Kamin des Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraumes die Flammen fröhlich knisterten. Nachdenklich und tief in Gedanken versunken, betrachtete Hermione dieses Bild des Feuers. Noch immer waren seine Lippen auf ihren zu spüren und die Berührung seiner Hände. Ein sanfter Schauer rannte ihr über den Rücken, bei dem Gedanken an seinem Atem, der sanft ihre Haut gestreichelt hatte.  
Diese ganzen Gedanken waren verrückt. Vollkommen verrückt, dies wusste Hermione und doch waren sie so real, dass sie sie nicht einfach ignorieren konnte. Es war geschehen und sie hatte es genossen.  
Aber so sehr sie das alles auch genossen hatte, so sehr hatte es sie auch in ein tiefes Chaos der Gefühle gestürzt. Wieso hatte er das nur getan? Etwa aus Rache, weil sie ihm vor allen eine Ohrfeige verpasst hatte? Oder war es einfach nur ein dämlicher Scherz gewesen, weil er sich über sie lustig machen wollte? Was hatte das Ganze eigentlich ihr bedeutet? Wieso war sie jetzt so durcheinander? Etwa nur deswegen, weil sie nicht wusste, aus welchen Gründen es geschehen war oder deswegen, weil ihr Herz auf einmal mehr für ihn zu empfinden schien?

Diese ganze Situation war zum Verrückt werden. Klare Gedanken wollte schon gleich überhaupt nicht in ihren Kopf und das Schlimmste war, dass einfach nichts mehr zu funktionieren schien. Der Text ihres Buches wollte einfach keinen Sinn ergeben, er wollte ja nicht einmal in ihren Kopf.  
Missgelaunt klappte sie das 1000-seitige Werk zusammen und ließ es dann auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber fallen. Hermione wusste nicht, was sie jetzt machen sollte, ihr war aber klar, sie musste hier raus. Ein kleiner Blick durchs Fenster sagte ihr, dass es bereits begann zu dämmern und ein weiterer auf ihre Uhr, verriet ihr die Uhrzeit 16.15.  
Obwohl Hermione erst überhaupt keine Lust auf Hogsmeade gehabt hatte und sich eigentlich viel lieber im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum verkriechen wollte – wo sie garantiert Malfoy nicht über den Weg laufen würde – verspürte sie doch jetzt den Drang, auszugehen.

Schnell stürmte sie in ihren Schlafsaal, holte sie ihren weißen Mantel und einen schwarzen Schal heraus, zog sich an und verließ das Schloss. Der Schneesturm war stärker als sie gedacht hatte. Hermione hatte wirklich alle Mühe eine klare Sicht zu bewahren. Unglaublich erleichtert war sie dann, als die warme Luft der _Drei Besen_ ihr entgegen strömte, nachdem sie die Tür zum kleinen gemütlichen Pub öffnete und diese hinter sich schloss. Viele Hogwartsschüler hatten sich an den Tischen breitgemacht. Ein kleiner Blick auf den letzten in der Ecke verriet ihr, dass auch Malfoy hier war. Aber genau in diesem Moment, als sie dem Slytherin-Tisch – und somit ihm – Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, begegneten sich ihre Blick. Schnell sah Hermione wieder weg und ließ ihre Augen dann weiter durch die Reihen schweifen. Als sie Ron und Luna entdeckte, wollte sie schon auf die beiden zusteuern, hielt dann aber nachdenklich inne, denn irgendwie wirkte es fast so, als würden sie nicht gestört werden wollen. Ron hatte seine Hand auf die von Luna gelegt, während er mit großen Augen ihren Worten lauschte oder anscheinend fiel mehr ihren, mit Lipgloss bestrichenen, glitzernd roten Mund betrachtete.

„Hermione!", rief auf einmal dann die Stimme von Lavander begeistert.

Hermione erkannte, dass Lavander, Parvati, Seamus, Neville und Ernie Macmillan, aus Hufflepuff, an einem Tisch, neben dem der Slytherin saßen, welcher ihr zuvor nicht aufgefallen war. Begeistert wedelte Lavander mit ihrem Arm und winkte so Hermione zu sich und den anderen her. Sie nahm danken diese Einladung an, denn sonst schien niemand hier zu sein, denn sie kannte und irgendwie wäre sie sich schon etwas einsam vorgekommen. Mit einem Lächeln ließ sie sich neben Parvati und gegenüber Ernie nieder.

„Ich dachte du würdest nicht kommen", erklärte Lavander und winkt dann sofort Madame Rosmerta, die ein paar Sekunden auch schon neben ihnen auftauchte. Hermione bestellte schnell ein Butterbier und so verschwand die Pubbesitzerin mit der Bestellung wieder.  
„Da hast du Glück!", rief Ernie laut, um das Stimmengewirr der anderen Tische um sie herum zu brechen. „Sonst hättest du was verpasst."  
„Ach? Was denn?" Neugierig hob Hermione die Braue.  
„Wir haben gerade überlegt wer wohl mit wem zum Weihnachtsball gehen wird. Hast du schon eine Verabredung?"

Mit der Erklärung für den Weihnachtsball, fiel es Hermione plötzlich wieder siedend heiß ein, dass dieser ja in vier Tagen sein würde, und sie noch immer keine Begleitung hatte. „Nein", antwortete Hermione etwas verlegen, allerdings konnte sie ihren geschockten Ausdruck nicht verbergen.  
In diesem Moment kam Madame Rosmerta wieder vorbei und stellte einen Krug mit Butterbier vor ihr ab.  
„Du hast es vergessen?", fragte Parvati glucksend. „Aber du kannst doch nicht den Weihnachtsball vergessen!"  
„Na ja," Hermione wurde etwas rot. „ich hatte in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel um die Ohren und dann war da auch noch eine andere Sache... Aber das ist ja jetzt auch egal, mit wem geht ihr denn?"  
„Lavander und ich gehen zusammen", antwortete Seamus.  
„Und ich habe Dean gefragt", erklärte Parvati.  
Wieder blickte Hermione überrascht drein. „Du hast Dean gefragt? Aber der ist doch mit Ginny zusammen."

„Tja, aber ab heute nicht mehr. Die beiden haben vor ein paar Stunden genau hier Schluss gemacht. Ginny ist dann wieder nach Hogwarts abgerauscht und da hab ich Dean einfach gefragt."  
Gespielt empört schüttelte Hermione den Kopf. „Parvati, Parvati, Parvati. Du lässt aber auch überhaupt nichts anbrennen, was?" Plötzlich aber sah sie besorgt drein. „Aber war Ginny den nicht todunglücklich?"  
Parvati schüttelte den Kopf. „Glaub ich nicht, immerhin hat ja sie mit ihm Schluss gemacht. Er hat ihr vorgeworfen, sie würde ihm einfach keine Aufmerksamkeit schenken und das hatte ihr gereicht. Aus war's."

„Aha..." Nachdenklich biss sich Hermione auf die Lippen. Jetzt überkam sie etwas das schlechte Gewissen. Vielleicht hätte sie doch in Hogwarts bleiben und nach ihrer Freundin sehen sollen?  
„Aber du hast wirklich noch keine Verabredung, oder?", fragte plötzlich Ernie.  
Hermione schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Nicht das ich wüsste."  
„Dann gehen wir doch zusammen."  
Überrascht sah Hermione Ernie an. So schnell an eine Verabredung für den Abend zu kommen, hatte sie wirklich nicht erwartet und er schien es auch noch wirklich ernst zu meinen. Ihr langes Zögern, ließ ihn jedoch etwas unsicherer werden.

„Nun...", meinte er, „ich dachte... na ja, da du ja niemand hast und ich auch nicht können wir ja zusammen hingehen, oder?"  
„Ähm... ja, aber ich dachte du geht's mit Hannah."  
„Hannah?", wiederholte er erstaunt und schüttelte dann schnell den Kopf. „Ich geh doch nicht mit Hannah. Sie hat schon eine Verabredung, und zwar mit..."  
„Mir", antwortete Neville prompt.  
Sämtliche Augenpaar sahen nun auf ihn und ein leichter Rotschimmer zog sich in sein Gesicht. „Ich habe sie gefragt und sie hat ja gesagt", erklärte er leise, so als wäre er ihnen Rechenschaft schuldig.  
„Genau", stimmte Ernie zu. „Hannah und ich sind doch nur gute Freunde. Also Hermione, gehen wir zusammen?"  
„Ja okay, wir gehen", lächelte sie ihn an.

Die beiden stießen mit ihren Krügen Butterbier an und nahm dann einen kräftigen Schluck daraus. Nachdem Hermione ihren wieder auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, spürte sie einen Blick auf sich ruhen. Automatisch sah sie zum Slytherin-Tisch hinüber und tatsächlich, konnte sie direkt in Draco Malfoys graue Augen sehen. Dieses mal aber wandte sich Hermione nicht ab, sondern hielt seinem Blick stand. Vielleicht auch deswegen, weil sie versuchte zu deuten, was sich in dieser tristen Welt aus Kälte und Verachtung ihr gegenüber spiegelte. Hermione kannte keinen anderen Menschen, der seine Gefühle oder Gedanken so gut verstecken konnte, wie er. Doch irgendwie hatte sie den Eindruck, dass er etwas verunsichert wirkte. Verunsichert und Nachdenklich.

„Hermione?", riss Ernie sie plötzlich wieder aus ihren Gedanken.  
Erschrocken wandte sie sich wieder ihm zu. „Was?"  
Ernie sah erstaunt ebenfalls in die Richtung, in die Hermione gestarrt hatte. „Was gibt's denn da so Interessantes zu sehen?" Malfoy war aber bereits wieder in ein Gespräch mit Blaise Zabini vertief. „Oh Slytherins", meinte er dann missbilligend. „Wenn ich mir Malfoy so ansehe, dann frag ich mich immer wieder, wie der nur zum Vertrauensschüler werden konnte. Manchmal weiß ich echt nicht, was Dumbledore sich nur dabei gedacht hat. Obwohl... wahrscheinlich hatte er keine andere Wahl, immerhin hat es ja niemand recht aus Slytherin verdient."

„Mmh", stimmte Hermione ihm zu. „Was hat sich Dumbledore nur dabei gedacht."  
_Und was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht..._, fügte sie innerlich hinzu.  
„Wollen wir vielleicht etwas spazieren gehen? Hier drin kann man sich nicht richtig unterhalten und es ist ziemlich stickig."  
„Ähm, ja okay."  
Ernie lächelte. „Ich bezahle."  
„Oh" Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Das musst du nicht tun."  
„Keine Wiederrede. Ich bezahle."

Ernie winkte Madame Rosmerta zu sich und bezahlte die Krüge Butterbier. Dann verabschiedeten sich die beiden von den anderen und gingen aus den _Drei Besen_. Der Schneesturm hatte sich gelegt, jedoch einen ganzen Meter Neuschnee hinlassen, der das Gehen erheblich erschwerte. Nun schneite es nur noch einzelne Flocken vom Himmel. Einige Zeit ging die beiden schweigend nebeneinander her und betrachteten die einzelnen Läden in Hogsmeade, dann brach Ernie die Stille, mit dem erstbesten, was ihm einfiel.

„Ihr arbeitete auch an dem Short-Term-Liebestrank bei Snape, was?"  
„Oh ja", nickte Hermione und lächelte etwas bitter. „Und ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung, wie ich das anstellen soll. Ich finde es sowieso unverzeihlich, dass Snape so etwas überhaupt machen darf. Einen Zaubertrank für die Prüfungen auszuwählen, ohne uns zu erklären, wie wir den machen sollen."  
„Ja, genau", stimmte er nicht ein. „Das dachte ich auch! Snape hat sie wohl nicht mehr alle!"  
„Wer ist dein Partner?"  
„Padma", erwiderte er. „Und deiner?"

Mit einem gequälten Gesicht sah Hermione ihn an und meinte dann: „Malfoy"  
„Oh... na ja, dann hab ich es natürlich bei weitem besser getroffen. Schade das nicht unsere Klassen zusammen Zaubertränke haben."  
„Wieso?"  
„Na ja", Ernies Stimme wurde plötzlich ein Flüstern. „Ich hätte gerne mit dir zusammen gearbeitet."  
Prompt blieb Hermione stehen und sah lächelnd zu ihm empor. „Mich hätte es auch gefreut mit dir zu arbeiten."  
„Wirklich?" In seinen Augen hatte sich ein freudiges Glitzern breit gemacht. Er streckte vorsichtig seine Hand aus und berührte sanft ihre Lippen. „Weißt du Hermione... ich... das hört sich vielleicht blöd an, doch... ich mag dich."

Mit diesem Worten beugte er sich zu ihr vor und bedeckte ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss. Es traf sie etwas unerwartet, doch sie wollte ihn auch nicht einfach zurückstoßen. Hermione aber merkte sofort den Unterschied zwischen dem Kuss von Ernie und dem von Malfoy. Ernie küsste zögerlich, etwas ängstlich. Vielleicht deswegen, weil er Angst hatte zurückgewiesen zu werden. Malfoy hingegen hat seine ganze Kraft hineingesetzt. Er hatte alle Leidenschaft gegeben, die er hatte.

„Na sieh mal einer an", erklang plötzlich die höhnische Stimme voller Hass, welche sie heute schon zu genüge hatte ertragen müssen. „Was haben wir denn da? Granger und Macmillan. Was für ein süßes Pärchen."

Erschrocken fuhren Hermione und Ernie wieder auseinander. Malfoy stand mit seiner ganzen Slytherin-Clique vor ihnen und jeder von ihnen hatten einen spöttischen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Ganz anders als Malfoy. In seiner Miene spiegelte sich purer Feindseligkeit.

„Wirklich romantisch", spöttelte er. „Zwischen Schneeflocken gibt sich ein Schlammblut seinem Hufflepuff-Prinzen hin. Tolle Kombination wirklich."  
„Malfoy, verschwinde!", schnauzte Ernie ihn an. Automatisch griff er nach Hermiones Hand und stellte sich schützend vor sie. „Aber ich kann dich verstehen. Wohl eifersüchtig, was?"  
Malfoys Blick wurde kalt. Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich in Richtung Ernie und dann zu Hermione. „Eifersüchtig?", wiederholte er. „Auf dich? Das hätte dieses Schlammblut wohl gerne. Vielleicht will sie ja mich eifersüchtig machen, weil sie sich einbildet das heute morgen in der Bibliothek hätte irgendetwas zu bedeuten."

Hermiones Herz zog sich schmerzlich zusammen und plötzlich schien sich ihr Hals zuzuschnüren. Sie merkte, wie Ernie den Griff um ihre Hand verfestigte. Er musste sich mühen, sie nicht fassungslos anzusehen. Auch Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy und Zabini tauschten überraschte und finstere Blicke.  
„Dabei wollte ich einfach nur so mal kosten, hast du gehört Schlammblut", lächelte Malfoy dann. „Sehen, was kleine Gryffindor-Schlammblüter zu bieten haben. Aber ich beneide dich nicht Macmillan, denn dieses kleine Stück Scheiße ist absolut reizlos."

* * *

_TBC_


	4. Schmerz zwischen Liebesglück

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir - sondern einzig und alleine nur der Plot. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**A/N:** Danke hier an **crazylolly14**, **D.V.G.M.1**, **Heimdall**, **thelittleginnygirl**, **Tory** und **Tuniwell**!  
hegdl, eure Tanya :)_

_Überarbeitete Version. Keine Änderungen, die den Handlungsablauf verändern - jedoch Verbesserungen in Formatierung und Wiedergabe des Textes (Dezember 2oo6)._

* * *

**Kapitel 04**

**Schmerz zwischen Liebesglück**

„_Dabei wollte ich einfach nur so mal kosten, hast du gehört Schlammblut", lächelte Malfoy dann. „Sehen, was kleine Gryffindor-Schlammblüter zu bieten haben. Aber ich beneide dich nicht Macmillan, denn dieses kleine Stück Scheiße ist absolut reizlos."_

* * *

Hermione konnte das triumphierende Grinsen in Pansys Gesicht sehen und sie sah wie Malfoys Augen sie gehässig anblitzten. Doch sie war nicht wütend darüber. Ihr war jetzt mehr zum Heulen zumute, denn diese Worte hatten sie so getroffen, wie es noch nie jemand geschafft hat, sie zu verletzten.  
Am liebsten wäre sie in den kalten Schnee gesunken, hatte die Fäuste auf den Boden geschlagen und bitterlich geweint. Stattdessen aber, versuchte sie die Tränen hinunter zuschlucken. Diese Blöße wollte sie sich vor Malfoy und den anderen nicht geben.

„Danke Malfoy", meinte sie dann mit bebender Stimmte. „danke, für dieses nette kleine Kompliment."

Gerne hätte sie einen würdevollen Abgang hingelegt, jedoch ging das nicht. Dafür war sie den Tränen einfach schon viel zu nahe. Ohne noch weiter auf Ernie zu achte, machte sie sich aus seinem Griff los und rannte dann an den Slytherins vorbei, durch den dicken Schnee zurück nach Hogwarts.  
Hermione konnte noch Ernies Rufen wahrnehmen, doch sie ignorierte ihn. Sie selbst wusste eigentlich nicht, warum sie jetzt weinte. Etwa wegen ihrem verletzten Stolz oder wegen der Demütigung? Oder war es einfach nur ihr Herz, welches vor Schmerz schrie? Dafür konnte sie sich einfach keine Erklärung finden, auch war sie jetzt viel zu aufgewühlt dafür.

* * *

„Morgen", murrte Hermione und ließ sich verschlafen neben Ginny fallen.  
Ginny hatte sich bereits über ihr Müsli hergemacht und schaute mit einem grinsenden Strahlen auf, als sie Hermione sah. Dieses freudige Glück, beinahe schon unverschämte Glück in ihren Augen, war fast schon etwas, was Hermione Angst machte. Mit hochgezogener Braue starrt sie Ginny an und schenkte sich dann in ihre Tasse Kaffee ein. Diese trank sie dann mit einem Zug ganz aus.

„Alles klar mit dir?", fragte Ginny besorgt.  
„Ja, natürlich. Wieso denn nicht?", entgegnete Hermione müde.  
Die Aussage überzeugte Ginny aber keineswegs. „Du hast gerade eine ganze Tasse schwarzen Kaffee in dich reingeschüttet, obwohl du den nie ohne Milch und Zucker trinkst."  
„Na und? Jeder ändert seine Gewohnheiten."  
„Schon, aber Hermione, du bist nicht jeder. Du würdest nie deine Gewohnheiten ändern."  
Missbilligend sah Hermione Ginny an. „Du glaubst also, du kennst mich? Glaubst du das wirklich? Also Ginny, ich kann dir sagen, dass es etwas in meinem Leben gibt, von dem du überhaupt keine Ahnung hast."  
„Nun ja, ich habe nie behauptet dich zu kennen, aber ich weiß, dass du schwarzen Kaffee hasst, deswegen nehme ich an, es stimmt irgendetwas nicht. Aber jetzt lass uns lieber aufhören, denn irgendwie habe ich die Vermutung, dieses Gespräch könnte zu einem Streit ausarten."

„Okay, dann hören wir eben zu streiten auf."  
Ginny sah Hermione noch kurz besorgt an, wurde aber von Hermione dafür mit einem finsteren Blick bestraft.  
„Gut, okay. Dann erzähl ich dir eben jetzt was." Sofort erschien wieder das Strahlen auf Ginnys Gesicht. Bevor sie jedoch mit ihrer Erzählung beginnen konnte, stieß sie einen leisen freudigen Schrei aus, sprang von ihrem Stuhl und hastete auf Harry zu, denn sie dann freudig umarmte.  
„Harry! Sie haben dich wieder entlassen!"  
„Ja."

Überrascht wandte Hermione ihren Kopf um und traute fast ihren Augen nicht. Harry und Ginny küssen sich, aber nicht vertraut oder freundschaftlich, sondern so, als würde es keinen Morgen mehr geben.  
„Entschuldige, wenn ich euch irgendwie unterbreche oder so, doch... hab ich da vielleicht irgendetwas nicht mitbekommen?"  
Harry und Ginny trennten sich mit einem Grinsen wieder voneinander, lösten aber die Umarmung nicht.  
„Das wollte ich dir eben sagen", meinte Ginny und hackte sie bei ihm ein. „Harry und ich sind jetzt zusammen."  
„Hab ich mir fast gedacht."  
An den etwas geschockten Mienen von den beiden, erkannte sie, dass ihre Bemerkung anscheinend etwas sarkastisch geklungen hatte. Vielleicht auch etwas zu sarkastisch.  
„Oh...", rief sie etwas betroffen. „tut mir Leid, so was das nicht gemeint. Ich freu mich, ehrlich. Ich hab nur heute Nacht etwas schlecht geschlafen, das ist alles."

Die beiden setzte sich neben Hermione. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie sehen, dass sie immer noch Händchen hielten und bei dem alleinigen Gedanken daran, fühlte sie sich schlecht. Man durfte das jetzt nicht falsch verstehen, sie freute sich wirklich für Harry und Ginny doch gleichzeitig gab es eine kleine Stimmte in ihrem Herzen, die ihr sagte: _So glücklich wirst du niemals sein_.  
Und dessen war Hermione sich auch sicher. Niemals, so lange sie die ganze Zeit an Malfoy denken musste. Anscheinend hatte sie sich wirklich etwas darauf eingebildet und sie entkam dieser wagen grausamen Befürchtung nicht, dass sie für ihn Liebe empfand.

Umso unglücklicher machte diese Erkenntnis Hermione. Er war doch Draco Malfoy und seinen Standpunkt hatte er gestern klar und deutlich vertreten. Wie sollte man das auch vergessen, wenn man von ihm als „Stück Scheiße" bezeichnet wird?  
Hermione mühte sich nicht wieder in Tränen auszubrechen. Gestern Nacht hatte sie fast kein Auge zugemacht und es war sogar schon so weit gegangen, dass schließlich Parvati und Lavender zu ihr herüberkamen und sie wortlos trösteten. Gefragt, wieso sie weinte, hatten die beiden nicht und darum war Hermione auch sehr dankbar. Auch wenn Parvati und Lavender manchmal ziemlich nerven konnten, waren sie für sie doch unglaublich liebe Freundinnen.

„Morg'n Leute", grinste Ron und ließ sich auf die andere Seite neben Hermione nieder. Aber nicht alleine. Verwundert mussten Hermione, Harry und Ginny feststellen, dass Luna bei ihm war. Genau wie Harry und Ginny wirkten auch die beide unheimlich glücklich.  
„Morgen", grinsten Harry und Ginny gleichzeitig.  
„Wohl jetzt auch zusammen, was?", fragte stattdessen Hermione. Schon wieder war dieser sarkastische Ton nicht aus ihrer Stimme zu bannen. Innerlich ärgerte sie sich selbst, doch sie konnte einfach nicht aus ihrer Haut. Dazu kam, das sie sich plötzlich auch ziemlich unwohl zwischen den Pärchen Harry, Ginny und Ron, Luna fühlte – irgendwie wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen.

„Etwa eifersüchtig?", fragte Ron finster und zog die Braune missbilligend nach oben. Hermione seufzte. „Nein, tut mir Leid. Ich bin heute einfach nicht gut drauf."  
Als Luna plötzlich auch noch „ihren" Ron einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange schenke, gab Hermiones es ganz auf und wollte einfach nur noch weg. Ohne noch weiter auf die anderen zu achten oder ihnen einen Erklärung zu schenken, stand sie auf und ging aus der Großen Halle.

Etwas besorgt sah Ginny Hermione nach.  
„Denkst du, sie leidet sehr darunter, das Ron jetzt mit Luna zusammen ist?", fragte sie leise Harry.  
„Ich weiß nicht", murmelte er zurück, „Besonders glücklich sah sie aber nicht aus."  
„Könnt ihr mir mal verraten, was heute der über die Leber gelaufen ist?", wollte Ron wütend wissen. „Hat sie etwa erfahren, dass die Bibliothek geschlossen wird, oder was?" Harry und Ginny konnten nur mit den Schultern zucken, während sie sich beide vornahmen mit Hermione über Ron zu sprechen.

* * *

Hermione achtete überhaupt nicht genau darauf, wohin sie ihre Beine trugen. Nur eins wusste sie, von der Bibliothek würde sie sich wahrscheinlich die ganzen nächsten Tage, vielleicht sogar auch Wochen, strikt fernhalten. Zum einen wegen den knutschenden Pärchen und zum anderen wegen der Tatsache, dass sie wahrscheinlich alles an Malfoy erinnern würde. Um allerdings an ihn zu denken, musste sie überhaupt keinen großen Bogen um die Bibliothek machen, denn irgendwie schien ihr der Name „Draco Malfoy" schon fast eingebrannt.  
Während sie also geknickt durch die Flure hastete und ihrer Umgebung keinerlei Beachtung schenkte, die Treppen hinauf und runter lief, stieß sie plötzlich mit jemandem zusammen. Gerade noch schaffte Hermione es, das Gleichgewicht zu halten und nicht wie ein Sack auf dem Boden zu landen.

„Verdammt kannst du nicht aufpassen?", murrte sie wütend und hob ärgerlich ihre Bücher vom Boden auf, die sie mit sich trug. Hermione wusste, dass es eigentlich ihre Schuld war, denn sie war diejenige, die nicht aufgepasst hatte, doch innerlich spürte sie das Verlangen jemanden anzuschreien und sich zu ärgern.  
„Oh... Hermione, tut mir Leid", bekam sie als Erwiderung.

Erschrocken hielt Hermione inne. Eigentlich hatte sie sich auch vorgenommen, genau wie Malfoy, auch ihm nicht zu begegnen. Dafür war es aber jetzt zu spät. Vorsichtig hob sie etwas den Kopf und sah direkt in braune Augen, die definitiv Ernie Macmillans waren.  
„Schon okay...", nuschelte sie etwas verlegen, „eigentlich war es ja meine Schuld."  
Hermione nahm das letzte auf dem Boden liegende Buch mit der Aufschrift _Gefühlsbeherrschung beim Zaubern_ entgegen, legte es auf ihren Stapel und richtete sich vorsichtig auf, damit nicht wieder alles zu Boden fiel.  
„Soll ich dir die vielleicht abnehmen?", fragte Ernie hilfsbereit.  
Hermione hatte erst überhaupt nicht die Chance „Nein, danke" zu sagen, denn schon nahm er ihr den Bücherstapel aus den Händen. „Wo hin willst du denn? Du scheinst es ja ziemlich eilig zu haben."  
Sie seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht genau, irgendwie einfach nur weg. An einen Ort eben, an dem ich Ruhe habe."  
„Die Bibliothek?"

„Nein", entgegnete Hermione schnell.  
„Aha..." Schweigen trat ein. Ein bedrückendes Schweigen. „Hatte er vielleicht recht?", wollte Ernie dann plötzlich mit einer traurigen Stimme wissen.  
Erschrocken blieb Hermione stehen und sah ihn an. „Wie?"  
„Ich meine... wolltest du Malfoy etwa wirklich eifersüchtig machen, weil ihr beide... na ja, in der Bibliothek..."  
„Zwischen Malfoy und mir lief nichts", antwortete sie ihm klar. „Und ich wollte ihn auch nicht eifersüchtig machen, immerhin hast du mich ja geküsst und sich habe ich nicht geahnt, dass es jeden Augenblick auftauchen würde."  
„Aber ihr wart zusammen in der Bibliothek." Das in Hermiones Erklärung die Bibliothek nicht erwähnt wurde, war für ihn schon so eine Art „Geständnis".  
„Ja... er hat mich einfach überrascht, das ist alles. Eben genauso wie du gestern Abend. Sonst – bis auf einen Kuss – ist aber nichts gelaufen." Hermione senkte traurig den Kopf. „Aber... ich kann verstehen, wenn du jetzt nicht mehr mit mir auf den Weihnachtsball gehen willst."

„Machst du Witze? Natürlich will ich noch mit dir auf den Ball gehen, nur weil Malfoy so blöde Sprüche von sich gibt, heißt das nicht, ich würde mir irgendetwas anders überlegen. Aber..." Sofort verwandelt wurde er auch wieder etwas unsicherer. „Ich dachte... na ja, ich habe gedacht, dass du keine Lust mehr dazu hast", erklärte er leise.  
„Ich?" Überrascht weiteten sich Hermione Augen. „Also ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir noch zusammen gehen würden."  
„Wirklich?", fragte Ernie hoffnungsvoll.  
Hermione nickte ihm fröhlich zu, dann sah sie ihn aber bedauernd an. „Nur..."  
„Was nur?"  
„Der Kuss... Ernie, ich mag dich wirklich sehr gerne und dieser Kuss gestern Abend war auch wirklich schön und so, doch... für mich bist du einfach nur ein guter Freund, verstehst du?"  
„Oh" Ernie lächelte matt. „Okay. Ich verstehe was du meinst."  
Erleichtert sah sie zu ihm hoch. „Gut. Also... Freunde?"  
Ernie zögerte für einen Augenblick und Hermione hatte schon die kleine Befürchtung, er würde damit nicht klar kommen, dann allerdings nickte er. „Freunde."

* * *

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors schien heute fast ausgestorben. Nur ein paar Erstklässler saßen in der Ecke und spielten _Snape explodiert_, während Hermione und Harry zusammen an ihren Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung schrieben. Die meisten machten sich draußen ein schönes Leben und vergnügten sich bei wilden Schneeballschlachten oder Eislaufen auf dem zugefrorenen See. Ron war einer von ihnen, allerdings hatte er Hermione versprechen müssen, dass er seine Hausaufgaben heute Abend noch fertig bekommt, damit er raus durfte. Hermione hatte sich damit zufrieden gegeben, auch wenn ihr klar war, dass er sein Versprechen niemals halten würde. Letztendlich wollte sie nicht diejenige sein, die ihm das Liebesglück mit Luna vermieste, immerhin war sie schon heute Morgen so unfreundlich zu ihm gewesen. Harry hingegen vermisste Ginny, das konnte man sehen, allerdings wollte er sich aus irgendeinem Grund vor seinen Hausaufgaben drücken.

Die Erstklässler waren allerdings das Problem, was Hermione wirklich störte und fast zur Weißglut trieb. Alle anderen waren draußen, wieso konnte sie auch nicht einfach mit ihren Freunden verschwinden? Stattdessen machten sie einen solchen Lärm, dass man meinen könnte eine ganze Quidditchmannschaft würde gerade ihre hart erspielte Weltmeisterschaft befeiern. Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde voller qualvollem Leiden – in der Hermione erst eine halbe Pergamentrolle zustande gebracht hatte – wurde es ihr jedoch wirklich zu bunt. Wütend legte sie ihre Feder beiseite, stand auf und ging unter dem neugierigen Blick Harrys hinüber zu den kleinen Erstklässlern, die begannen sie mit großen Augen anzustarren.

„Sagt mal, könnt ihr euch nicht irgendwo einen anderen Ort zum Spielen suchen?", fragte sie die fünf Gryffindors ärgerlich und funkelte jeden einzeln von ihnen wütend an, damit sie sich noch mehr Ärger ersparen konnte. „Draußen liegt ein Haufen Schnee und der See ist zugefroren, also wieso müsst ihr hier drinnen sitzen und uns beim Lernen stören?"  
Ein kleines blondes Mädchen mit Zöpfen blickte Hermione ärgerlich an. „Glaubst du etwa nur weil du älter bist, würden wir machen, was du sagst?", fragte sie frech.  
„Nein", entgegnete Hermione und beugte sich zu dem Mädchen hinunter. „Ich glaube, ihr macht was ich sage, weil ich euch sonst Punkte abziehe und glaubt mir, ich würde es in Kauf nehmen, dass Gryffindor Punkte verliert, solange ich nur weiterhin spitzen Noten bekomme."

Nun wirkten die fünf tatsächlich etwas eingeschüchtert. Missmutig stand sie auf und stiegen aus dem Portraitloch, jedoch steckte das Mädchen mit den blonden Zöpfen noch einmal ihren Kopf herein und streckte Hermione ganz frech die Zunge heraus. Dann war sie verschwunden.  
„Du kannst ihnen keine Punkte abziehen, du bist Vertrauensschülerin", meinte Harry nach ein paar Sekunden, während er Hermione beobachtete die immer noch wütend auf den Punkt starrte, an dem zuletzt der Kopf des blonden Mädchens zu sehen gewesen war.  
„Das weiß ich", meinte Hermione dann und setzte sich wieder neben Harry. „Aber sie wissen es nicht und wahrscheinlich hätte ich sie auch nicht mit ein paar lächerlichen Strafarbeiten beeindrucken können."  
„Du bist in den letzten paar Tagen ziemlich... angespannt...", stellte er langsam fest, wobei er genau darauf achtete, was er von sich gab.  
„Ach ja?"  
„Na ja, ist es vielleicht... wegen Ron?"  
„Ron?" Verwundert sah Hermione ihn an. „Was hat den Ron damit zu tun? Ich meine nur weil er seine Hausaufgaben nicht machen will, heißt das doch noch lange nicht, dass ich deswegen zur Furie werde."  
„Nun ja, ich rede ja auch nicht von seinen Hausaufgaben, sondern eher von der Sache mit Luna."

Die Überraschung in Hermione wurde mit jedem Wort von Harry größer und größer. „Luna? Okay Harry, am besten du redest jetzt einmal Klartext, denn obwohl ich vielleicht Klassenbeste bin, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich alles verstehe. Dass was in dir vorgeht, bleibt mir nämlich schon verborgen. Das heißt... nicht immer... nur manchmal."  
„Willst du etwa damit sagen, dass ich wie ein offenes Buch vor dir liege?", fragte er sie etwas missbilligend.

„Nein. Das Geheimnis Harry Potters ist immer noch verschlossen, doch wenn du irgendein Problem hast, dann ist es meist die weibliche Intuition."  
„Aha... das berühmte Mysterium, vor dessen Rätsel der Mann immer noch steht."  
„Genau", lächelte Hermione gespielt selbstgefällig. „Eine Frau weiß einfach alles... na ja, fast alles."

_Draco Malfoy_, sagte eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf und bei dem Gedanken an ihn, kam sie sich auf einmal unheimlich dumm vor.

„Okay Hermione, so sehr ich deine weibliche Intuition auch schätze, ich glaube irgendwie, dass wir vom Thema abgekommen sind."  
„Genau", stimmte sie ihm zu, „Es ging um Luna."  
„Ja... nein, um Ron und Luna."  
„Ja, ja, ich weiß. Aber was ist jetzt mit den beiden?"

Harry atmete tief durch. Diese nächste Frage koste ihn unheimliche Kraft und er hatte wirklich keinen blassen Schimmer wie Hermione reagieren würde. Was Gefühle anging, wusste er, dass sie besonders sensibel sein konnte, deswegen musste man wirklich wahnsinnig aufpassen, was man sagte. „Könnte es vielleicht sein... dass du gerne an Lunas Stelle wärst?"

Stille trat ein. Hermione sah ihn mit einem Ausdruck an, der nicht wirklich ahnen ließ, was sie gerade fühlte. Dann auf einmal begann sie zu lachen. Harry war schockiert, als er seiner Freundin dabei zusah. Sie war wirklich amüsiert über seine Behauptung und lachte nicht auf so eine Art und Weise um ihre wahren Emotionen zu kaschieren. Plötzlich fühlte er sich dumm – genauso wie Hermione zuvor.

„Heißt das... nein?", hackte er noch einmal vorsichtig nach.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht", gluckste Hermione. „Wie kommst du denn nur auf so einen absurden Gedanken?"  
„Nun ja", entgegnete Harry kleinlaut. „ich dachte wirklich... Du warst eben so traurig und wütend in den letzten zwei Tagen und Ginny hat auch gemeint, dass du vielleicht eifersüchtig sein könntest."  
„Also wirklich, so ein Quatsch", winkte Hermione ab. „Ich freu mich wirklich für Ron und Luna und auch für dich und Ginny. Hast du wirklich gedacht, ausgerechnet das würde mein größtes Problem sein? Eifersüchtig auf Luna? Wegen Ron?"

Abermals begann Hermione zu lachen, jedoch wurde Harry bei ihren Worten etwas stutzig. Hatte sie wirklich „_Hast du wirklich gedacht, ausgerechnet das würde mein größtes Problem sein_" gesagt oder interpretierte er jetzt etwa zu viel darin hinein?  
„Hermione?"  
„Hm?"  
„Du hast also ein Problem?"  
„Wie?" Hermione fühlte sich etwas ertappt, versuchte aber sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Stattdessen griff sie wieder nach ihrer Feder, die sie vor zehn Minuten auf ihren Aufsatz gelegt hatte und versuchte sich wieder auf diesen zu konzentrieren. Harry wäre aber nicht Harry, wenn ihm dies nicht entgangen wäre.  
„Du hast eben gesagt, _denkst du wirklich, das wäre mein größtes Problem_", meinte er feststellend, „Was für ein Problem hast du?"  
„Problem?" Sie merkte sie ihre Hände etwas nervös zitterten und betete zu Gott, dass Harry es nicht bemerken würde. „Ich habe kein Problem, wirklich nicht. Das war doch einfach nur so dahergesagt, damit du siehst wie unsinnig der Gedanke ist."  
„Stimmt doch überhaupt nicht. Jetzt sagt mir nämlich meine männliche Intuition, dass du lügst und ich kenne dich schon lange genug, um zu sehen, wenn du von etwas ablenken willst."

„Dann würde ich vorschlagen Harry Potter, dass du mich noch ein zwei Jahre länger kennen lernen musst um wirklich zu merken, wenn ich ein Problem habe", meinte Hermione in einem etwas säuerlichem Ton.  
„Dann wirst du immer zickig und gereizt, so wie jetzt."  
„Stimmt überhaupt nicht. Ich bin weder zickig noch gereizt!"  
„Ach ja? Und in welchem Gemütszustand befindest du dich dann jetzt?"

Hermione wusste genauso gut wie Harry, dass er sie ertappt hatte, aber was sollte sie ihm den sagen? Etwa: Harry, ich hab mich in Draco Malfoy verliebt aber er sieht mich einfach nur als ein Stück Scheiße? Das wäre bemerkenswert ehrlich gewesen, doch niemals im Leben würde sie solche Worte in den Mund nehmen, geschweige denn sie gegenüber ihrem besten Freund aussprechen.   
„Ich bin einfach nur etwas im Stress", sagte sie stattdessen. „Es sind bald Weihnachtsferien und ich muss noch so viele Sachen erledigen, ganz zu schweigen vom Weihnachtsball. Die Vertrauensschüler müssen bei den Vorbereitungen helfen und das ist wirklich kein Zuckerschlecken, Harry. Natürlich wird man da etwas gereizt, das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass ich irgendein Problem habe."  
„Aha", meinte Harry nur und hob noch mal die Braune. „Trotzdem glaube ich du verschweigst uns etwas."

„Ich verschweige dir nichts!" Wütend war Hermione von ihrem Sessel aufgesprungen und funkelte ihn nun gefährlich an. „Kannst du mich nicht einmal mit diesem ganzen Unsinn in Ruhe lassen? Selbst wenn, glaubst du wirklich wenn ich es dir erzählen könnte, hätte ich es nicht schon längst getan?"  
„Aber...", wollte Harry erwidern, aber Hermione unterbrach ihn.  
„Es geht dich nicht das geringste an, verstanden? Es ist mein Leben und wenn es irgendetwas gibt, womit ich nicht klarkomme, dann werde ich es auch alleine bewältigen. Diese ganze Suppe hab ich mir eingebrockt, also werde ich sie auch selbst auslöffeln und zwar ohne Hilfe, weil ihr mir dabei nicht helfen könnt und wahrscheinlich nicht mal helfen wollt. Also red nicht so einen Quatsch, wenn du sowieso keine Ahnung hast."

Hermione kramte ihre Sachen zusammen und stampfte den Mädchenschlafsaal empor. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie selbst nicht mitbekommen, dass ihr Ausbruch eine Art „Geständnis" war, wohl aber Harry. Auch wenn er jetzt immer noch nicht wusste, was wirklich in ihr vorging wusste er doch...

* * *

„... sie verschweigt etwas", erklärte Harry seinen Freunden Ron und Ginny, während sie durch die dichte Schneedecke stampften.  
„Das versteh ich nicht." Nachdenklich wog Ginny ihren Kopf hin und her. „Wieso glaubt sie, wir würden ihr nicht dabei helfen. Ich meine... ich persönlich würde eigentlich alles machen um ihr irgendwie zu helfen."  
„Sie hat aber auch gesagt, dass wir ihr nicht helfen können und sie selbst damit fertig werden muss", meinte Harry.  
„Menschen denken oft, sie können selbst ihre Probleme lösen, weil sie fiel zu stolz dafür sind, um um Hilfe zu bitten", erwiderte Ron daraufhin. „Das passt ja genau zu Hermione."  
„Und zu dir", ergänzten Harry und Ginny gleichzeitig.  
Missbilligend sah Ron sie an. „Also, das mit dem: _Wir denken und reden jetzt mal einfach das Gleiche_-Spiel könnt ihr vergessen. Das ist ja unheimlich."  
„Ich find's witzig", entgegneten die beiden wieder gleichzeitig, dann sahen sie sich überrascht an und brachen in einen Lachenfall aus. Dieser Lachanfall dauerte aber nicht lange, denn nach ein paar Sekunden verstummt die beiden wieder. Ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte sich in ihnen breitgemacht, angesichts Hermiones Problem.

„Also?", meinte Ron dann. „Was machen wir jetzt? Wir können doch Hermione nicht einfach leiden lassen?"  
„Ich finde auch, wir sollten ihr helfen. Auch wenn sie es nicht will. Doch dafür müssen wir erst mal rausfinden, was sie eigentlich hat."  
Ginny biss sich auf die Lippen. „Na ja, es gibt eigentlich nur eine Möglichkeit das rauszufinden. Wir müssen sie beschatten."  
„Beschatten?", wiederholte Harry düster. „Ich hab ja nichts, wenn wir Snape oder irgendjemand anderen nachlaufen, doch die beste Freundin einfach so zu überwachen... ich weiß nicht, da krieg ich irgendwie ein schlechtes Gewissen."  
„Ich auch, irgendwie unheimlich. Wenn Hermione uns erwischt, dann sind wir tote Leute", entgegnete Ron mit einer etwas ängstlichen Stimme.  
„Mehr als tot. Dann ist es aus mit Liebe, Lust und Leidenschaft."  
Ginny hob die Braune und kicherte. „Liebe, Lust und Leidenschaft? Dagegen hab ich nichts, solange ich die Beglückte bin."  
Sie schlang langsam die Arme um Harrys Hals und küsste ihn. Nun aber schritt Ron ein. „Harry, ich hab ja nichts dagegen, dass du nun mit meiner Schwester zusammen bist, doch bitte sprich nicht von _Liebe, Lust und Leidenschaft_, wenn sie dabei ist. Immerhin ist sie ja erst 15."

Missbilligend sah Ginny ihren Bruder an. „Du meinst: _Harry sprich lieber davon wenn ich nicht dabei bin, immerhin bin ich ihr großer Bruder mit einem viel zu großen Beschützerinstinkt_, oder?"  
„Nein, so hab ich das nicht gemeint" Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast schon ri..."  
Harry aber hielt ihm den Hand vor den Mund und grinste Ginny dann hinterlistig an. „Wir können ja irgendwo zwischen die Bäume verschwinden und _Liebe, Lust und Leidenschaft_ üben."  
Ginnys Augen glänzten. „Genau!", stimmte sie eifrig mit ein. „Mit unserem Feuer der Leidenschaft werden wir sogar die Kälte des Winters vertreiben."  
Nun reichte es Ron aber. Ärgerlich biss er in einen von Harrys Finger, wobei dieser unter einem frechen Grinsen aufschrie.  
„Harry!", rief Ron. „Du bist mein bester Freund, aber wenn du nicht die Finger von meiner Schwester lässt, dann glaube ich bist du die längste Zeit mein bester Freund gewesen. Eigentlich glaube ich sogar, dass du bald nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilen wirst und zwar das ganz ohne Hermiones Hilfe, weil du sie beschattest."  
„Ja, Ron, ich verspreche es dir." Das Grinsen verschwand aber nicht aus seinem Gesicht.  
„Harry, mein Schatz, hör gar nicht auf diesen großen unsensiblen Trampel, der sich überhaupt nicht für die Wünsche seiner kleinen Schwester interessiert."  
„Solche Wünsche brauchst du überhaupt nicht zu haben! Das erlaube ich dir erst, an deinem 40. Geburtstag!"  
„Ach ja?", meinte Ginny spitz. „Wieso schon an meinem Vierzigsten? Schon ein bisschen zu früh, denkst du nicht auch?"

Ärgerlich verschränkt Ron die Arme vor der Brust und strafte, mit einem finsteren Blick, Harry und Ginny, die nahe daran wahren in einen weiteren Lachanfall auszubrechen.  
„Ich dachte wir überlegen uns hier irgendeine Lösung wie wir Hermione helfen können. Von einem, _wie verschwören wir uns am besten gegen Ron_, war eigentlich überhaupt nicht die Rede."  
„Stimmt, aber es ist witzig", kicherte Ginny.  
Ron mühe sich seinem finsteren Blick stand zu halten, doch dann musste er selbst in das Lachen mit einstimmten. Zusammen lachten die drei, während sie durch den weißen Schnee stapften. Dann aber legte Ron seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Harry,", meinte er mit einem warnenden Blick, „denk daran, nicht bevor sie vierzig ist!"  
Bevor aber Harry seinen heiligen Schwur leisten konnte, traf ihn auch schon ein Schneeball von hinten.  
„Ron! Hör bloß auf meinen Freund zu drohen!", schrie Ginny und nahm sich nochmals eine Hand voll weißen Schnee, um ihn zu einem Ball zu formen und sogleich auf Ron zu werfen. Keine zwei Sekunden später geschah das auch und plötzlich fanden sich die drei in einer wilden Schneeballschlacht wieder, während sie sich abermals vor Lachen krümmten.

* * *

Etwas bedauernd sah Hermione aus dem Turmfenster des Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraumes hinab zu Harry, Ron und Ginny, die sich eine wilde Schneeballschlacht lieferten. Gerne hätte Hermione alles dafür gegeben um jetzt auch mit ihnen dort unten zu sein. So sorglos und glücklich... Hermione wollte auch sorglos und glücklich sein und am liebsten mit...  
Sie schluckte und zwang sich den Blick von den dreien abzuwenden. Diese Liebe – und sie war sich inzwischen ziemlich sicher, dass es wirklich Liebe war – würde vorbeigehen. So wie alles im Leben. Nichts hielt ewig und genauso war es auch mit der Liebe. Hart, aber nicht für ewig...

* * *

_TBC_


	5. Zwischen Mistelzweigen und Tannenspitzen

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir - sondern einzig und alleine nur der Plot. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**A/N:** Herzliches Dankeschön an **Heimdall**, **thelittleginnygirl** und **Trory**!  
hegdl, eure Tanya :)_

_Überarbeitete Version. Keine Änderungen, die den Handlungsablauf verändern - jedoch Verbesserungen in Formatierung und Wiedergabe des Textes (Dezember 2oo6)._

* * *

**Kapitel 05**

**Zwischen Mistelzweigen und Tannenspitzen**

Weihnachten. Mistelzweige, Tannenspitzen, Geschenke und der Weihnachtsball. Seit Hermiones viertem Schuljahr – damals wegen des Trimagischen Turniers – gab es diesen Ball, auf den sich schon jeder Schüler zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres freute. Selbst Hermione, obwohl sie die Vorbereitungen dafür hasste. Besonders dieses Jahr setzte der 16-jährigen zu, denn Malfoy war ebenfalls einer der zuständigen Vertrauensschüler für diesen Ball. Hermione war unglaublich froh darüber, dass Ron und Ginny – ebenso Vertrauensschülerin – mithalfen. Aber auch Ernies Anwesenheit genoss sie sehr. Obwohl ein kleiner Teil sich tief in ihrem Inneren noch immer schlecht fühlte, weil sie ihm sagen musste, dass nie mehr als Freundschaft zwischen ihnen sein konnte. Seine Gefühle für sie waren ihr bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch noch nicht einmal aufgefallen. Sicher, sie hatten oft miteinander gesprochen und zusammen gelacht, doch eigentlich nur wenn es um die Schule oder das Lästern über Lehrer ging – obwohl sie Harry und Ron immer ermahnte, wenn sie es taten, machte sie es doch selbst, aber eigentlich nur mit Ernie.

„Rot oder Gold?", fragte Hermione Ginny nachdenklich und hielt ihr die beiden Weihnachtskugel vor die Nase. Jede von ihnen glänzte in dem schönen Schein der Kerzen, was die Sache für Hermione nur noch zu erschweren schien.  
„Ich weiß nicht." Nachdenklich legte Ginny den Kopf schief. „Vielleicht beide. Ein Weihnachtsbaum in einer Farbe sieht schon etwas spießig und langweilig aus."  
„Spießig und langweilig?", erklang eine Stimmte hinter den beiden.  
Erschrocken zuckte Hermione zusammen und ließ die Kugel fallen, die zugleich in viele kleine Teilchen zerbrachen.  
„Scheiße!", fluchte sie, miet es aber strickt sich umzudrehen. Stattdessen holte sie verärgert ihren Zauberstab hervor und murmelte: „_Reparo_".  
Keine Sekunde später setzten sich die zerbrochenen Teilchen wieder zusammen und ergaben somit wieder eine schöne runde Weihnachtskugel, die Hermione wieder von Boden aufhob. Erst jetzt merkte sie, wie Ginny ihr einen überraschten Blick zuwarf.  
„Was ist?", fragte sie säuerlich.  
„Nun ja, irgendwie bist du ziemlich schreckhaft", stellte Ginny fest.  
„Sie ist nervös, nicht wahr Granger?", erlang nun die Stimmte von Malfoy wieder.

Hermione hätte die beiden Kugel fast wieder fallen gelassen – denn die Nähe seiner Stimmte hatte zugenommen – jedoch schaffte sie es gerade noch, sie festzuhalten. Nun stand Malfoy direkt neben ihr und zwar etwas zu Nahe an ihr, um ehrlich zu sein, deswegen entfernte sich Hermione einen Schritt von ihm, sodass die Lücke zwischen den beiden größer wurde.  
„Was willst du?", motzte sie ihn dann wütend an. „Hau ab! Ginny und ich schmücken die Weihnachtsbäume."  
„Ich weiß", antwortete Malfoy. „Ich wollte euch nur mit etwas Kreativität unterstützen und nur mal so nebenbei, diese Farbkombination ist spießig. Wie wäre es denn damit?"  
Malfoy holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und tippte gegen die goldene Kugel, die sich zu einer Silbernen verwandelte, dann tat er das gleiche bei der Roten. Die wurde zu einer Grünen.  
„Ihh..." stieß Ginny hervor. „Wir können auf einen Weihnachtsbaum doch keine grünen Kugel hängen, wie sieht das denn aus?"  
„Gut, sieht das aus. Nicht wahr Granger?"  
Ärgerlich hob Hermione die Braune. „Ganz und gar nicht!", blaffte sie ihn an. „Wenn dann schon so."

Das Gleiche, was zuvor Malfoy mit der ernst roten Kugel gemacht hatte, tat nun auch Hermione. Jetzt wurde sie blau. „Blau und Silbern. Hogwarts hat jedes Jahr Rot und Gold, jetzt ist es mal etwas anders."  
„Und das aus dem Munde einer Löwin", meinte Malfoy spöttisch grinsend.  
Hermione ignorierte seine Bemerkung. Gerne hätte sie ihm noch einen kalten Blick geschenkt, doch sie wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde, als unterließ sie weitere Anstrengung um ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr sie ihn doch hasste.  
„Ginny, ich verwandle die restlichen Kugel und du hängst sie auf, okay?"

Ginny nickte und zuckte ihren Zauberstab. Hermione holte weitere Kugeln hervor und tippte gegen jede, während sie sich innerlich ihre Wunschfarbe vorstellte. Jede einzelne beförderte Ginny dann mit einem „_Wingardium Leviosa_" an den Baum. Malfoy währenddessen hatte es sich auch zur Aufgabe gemacht die Kugeln zu färben. Er tat seine Hilfe mit er Erklärung ab, er müsse aufpassen, dass sie nicht alles falsch machten. Hermione kochte innerlich darüber, denn ihr war vollkommen klar, er wollte sie nur zur Weißglut treiben. Als wären seine beleidigenden Worte nicht schon genug gewesen, musste sie also auch noch ihn ertragen. Wieso war er denn zu Weihnachten nicht einfach nach Hause gefahren?

„Und Granger?", meinte er dann nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie einfach nur stillschweigend die Kugeln gefärbt hatten. „Wie läuft es denn zwischen dir und Macmillan so?"  
Seine Stimme klang spöttisch. Genauso wie beim letzten Mal, als er auf sie und Ernie angesprochen hatte.  
„Das geht dich gar nichts an", motzte Hermione, dieses Mal schaffte sie es aber nicht dem Drang zu wiederstehen, in finster anzusehen.  
„Was meint er denn damit?", fragte plötzlich Ginny und schaute hinter dem Christbaum hervor. „Was soll den zwischen dir und Ernie laufen, Hermione?"  
„Oh, weißt du es denn nicht kleine Weasley?", fragte Malfoy mit einer gespielt bedauernden Stimme. „Unser kleines Schlammblut hat sich Macmillan geangelt und schwebt auf Wolke sieben."  
„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy", knurrte Hermione.  
Ginny war über diese Neuigkeit so verblüfft, dass sie die blaue Kugel – die gerade ihre Kreise um einen Ast, an der oberen Hälfe des Baumes, gedreht hatte – vergaß, diese zu Boden fiel und mit einem leisen Klirren zerbrach. Ginny aber störte das nicht weiter. „Du und Ernie?", wiederholte sie stattdessen überrascht.

„Ich erzähl dir später alles", meinte Hermione und färbte ihre Kugeln weiter.  
„Nein Granger, mach es doch jetzt", höhnte Malfoy. „Ich würde auch gerne über dein aufregendes Liebesleben bescheid wissen. Wie macht sich unser Hufflepuff-Prinz denn so bei dir unter der Bettdecke? Oder sollte ich ihn besser fragen, wie du dich so bei ihm machst?"  
Hermione erwiderte nichts auf seine Sticheleien, doch ihre Weihnachtskugel sagte alles. Anstatt sie in Silbern zu färben, wurde sie rot.   
„Oh", meinte Malfoy gehässig und sah auf Hermiones Kugel, „Du bist doch nicht etwa wütend, oder Granger?"  
Hermione erwiderte abermals nichts, verwandelte sie nun nur in richtige Farbe.  
„Beschämt?"  
Hermione sagte nichts.  
„Erregt?"

Bang! Die nächste Kugel zerplatze und ihre Splitter flogen in alle Richtungen davon. Hermione machte sich erst überhaupt nicht die Mühe sie wieder ganz zu zaubern, sondern holte sofort die Nächste. Trotzdem aber versuchte sie Malfoy noch immer so gut es ging zu ignorieren.

„Ganz klar wütend", stellte er trocken und zugleich amüsiert fest. „Aber wieso denn? Eigentlich wollte ich doch nur etwas aus dir herausbekommen? Nimmst du mir das denn so übel, nur weil ich was über dein Leben erfahren will?"  
Wieder reagierte Hermione nicht. Inzwischen fiel es ihr aber ganz schön schwer, die Unnahbare zu spielen. Innerlich bebte sie nicht nur vor Zorn, sondern hätte am liebsten auch gleich wieder angefangen zu weinen. Konnte er sie denn nicht einfach mal in Ruhe lassen?  
„Oder ist es etwa wegen unseres kleinen Zusammentreffens in Hogsmeade? Nimmst du mir das immer noch übel?"  
„Malfoy", meinte plötzlich Ginnys Stimme säuerlich. Sie kam abermals hinter dem Weihnachtsbaum hervor und sah ihn zornig an. „Am besten du verschwindest jetzt, denn auf deine Hilfe können wir echt verzichten."

Malfoy erwiderte für ein paar Sekunden nichts. Dann nickte er aber und meinte. „Gut" Bei dem Vorbeigehen an Hermione streifte er sie, genauso wie vor ein paar Tagen in der Bibliothek. Jedoch murmelte er jetzt noch etwas, dass nur Hermione hören konnte. „Viel Glück mit Macmillan."  
Hermione hätte fast eine weitere Kugel zum Platzen gebracht. Aber dieses Mal hatte es zwei Gründe, auch wenn beide den Oberbegriff „Malfoy" trugen. Zum einen war es wieder diese unerwartende Nähe, das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch, das Klopfen ihres Herzens und die Hitze in ihrem Körper und zum anderen aber seine letzten Worte. Aufrichtig? Klangen sie wirklich aufrichtig? Konnte Malfoy denn überhaupt ehrlich sein? Ja, das konnte er. Wenn er jemanden beleidigte, war er immer ehrlich.

Hermione musste schlucken und erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass Ginny sie die ganze Zeit über betrachtet hatte.  
„Was ist?", fragte sie und mühte sich unschuldig und überrascht zugleich zu klingen. Ginny sagte für ein paar Minuten nichts. „Er ist ein Arschloch", meinte sie schließlich und nickte, ohne jedoch eine Miene zu verziehen.  
„Jaah", stimmte Hermione etwas verunsichert zu.  
Jetzt setzte Ginny einen missbilligten Blick auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann sei froh, dass er jetzt weg ist. Unausstehlich."

Hermione war Ginny tief in ihrem Inneren unheimlich dankbar. Sie hätte es nicht geschafft ihn wegzuschicken, fiel mehr wäre sie auf ihn losgegangen und hätte ihn angeschrien. Aber was sie dann gesagt hätte, wäre vielleicht peinlich geworden. Immerhin waren alle Vertrauensschüler in der Großen Halle und das waren nun genug, um Gerüchte ein einem Tag wie Lauffeuer durch die Schule ziehen zu lassen und das konnte sich Hermione nun wirklich nicht leisten. Die Zeit in der Großen Halle verging fast wie im Flug und ohne es wirklich zu merken, wurde alles immer weihnachtlicher. Die vier Weihnachtsbäume in der Halle – jeder in einer Ecke – ragen nun in voller Pracht mit wunderschönen silbern und blauen Kugel empor, sodass man meinen könnte, sie würde bis zum Himmel steigen. Mistelzweige hingen von der Decke und doch wurde das Bild des schneienden Wintertages nicht getrübt. An den Wänden brannten Feuerfackeln und tauchten alles in ein romantisches Licht. Malfoy hatte recht gehabt – das musste Hermione nun ehrlich zugeben, als sie sich mit leuchtenden Augen in der Halle umsah – rote und goldene Kugeln wären vielleicht wirklich etwas zu spießig geworden. Obwohl die Große Halle durch das Blau und Silbern nun etwas kühler wirkte, strahlte es doch etwas aus, was Hermione nicht wirklich beschreiben konnte. Sie freute sich schon unheimlich darauf, wenn in ein paar Stunden hier das Festessen serviert wurde und die Schüler mit ihren Partnern tanzten. Diese wunderschöne Weihnachtsstimmung in Hogwarts half ihr sogar ein bisschen über die Wehmut hinweg, Weihnachten nicht zu Hause mit ihren Eltern zu feiern. Wenn es nicht diesen Ball gegeben hätte, dann hätte sie dies wahrscheinlich auch getan. Der Weihnachtsball schaffte es also auch sie in vollkommene Ekstase zu versetzten.

„Hermione?", rief Ginny und holte sie somit wieder aus ihrer Weihnachtsvorfreude zurück.  
Ginny stand auf einer Leiter und versuchte gerade den Weihnachtsschmuck wieder zu befestigen, der sich etwas von der Wand gelöst hatte. Allerdings war sie zu klein, um überhaupt daran zu kommen. Selbst Versuche bei denen sie sich auf Zehenspitzen stellte, scheiterten. „Kannst du mir mal helfen? Ich komm da einfach nicht ran."  
Hermione war etwas größer – wenn auch nicht um einiges – als Ginny. Ginny stieg von der Leiter und überließ Hermione den Weihnachtsschmuck. Etwas unsicher musste Hermione feststellen, dass es ziemlich wacklig auf der dieser war und sie bedenklich schwankte.

„Granger", erklang plötzlich wieder von unten Malfoys Stimmte. „Geh da runter. Lass mich da lieber rauf."  
„Ach ja?", rief Hermione, „Denkst wohl, das ein Schlammblut es nicht schaffen diesen bescheuerten Weihnachtsschmuck fest zumachen."  
„Nein, das denke ich nicht. So und jetzt komm darunter, Granger. Das ist ja nicht mit anzusehen, mit deinem albernen Gryffindor-Stolz wirst du dir noch den Hals brechen."  
Leider musste Hermione aber feststellen, dass Malfoy es wohl schaffen würde – ganz im Gegensatz zu ihr. Auch sie war zu klein, um wirklich daran zukommen und Malfoy war fast mehr als einen Kopf größer als sie. Trotzdem aber würde sie niemals nachgeben. Hermione nahm allen Mut zusammen, stellte sich auf ein Bein und dieses auf Zehenspitzen, um sich größer zu machen, doch bei dem Versuch gab die Leiter nach. Sie klappte zur Seite, Hermione verlor den Halt und fiel mit einem Schrei in Richtung Boden, wo sie drohte hart aufzuprallen.

Plötzlich aber fing sie jemand. Automatisch hatte Hermione bei ihrem Fall die Augen geschlossen und als sie sie wieder öffnete musste sie feststellen, dass genau wie vor ein paar Tagen das Gesicht von Malfoy über sich erkennen konnte. Plötzlich schien die Zeit still zu stehen und Hermione wusste, welche entsetzte Miene sich in ihrem Gesicht zeichnete. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere, war es in der Großen Halle vollkommen Still geworden und sie spürte auch, wie sämtliche Blicke auf Malfoy und sie gerichtet waren, aber für Hermione existierte nur sie beide.

Ihr Herz begann wieder zu rasen und es war bestimmt nicht die Aufregung, weil sie gerade von der Treppe gefallen war, sondern mehr die Tatsache, dass sie in seinen Armen lag. Erneut machte sich ein Kribbeln in ihr breit und diese Hitze, die sie jedes Mal überkam und dann war noch dieses Verlangen, welches unter drückt werden musste. Am liebsten hätte sie einfach ihre Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen, sein Gesicht zu ihrem heruntergezogen und ihn geküsst. Doch mitten in dieser Traumvorstellung – während sie ihm einfach nur atemlos in die Augen starrte – überkamen sie das Geschehnis in Hogsmeade. _Aber ich beneide dich nicht Macmillan, denn dieses kleine Stück Scheiße ist absolut reizlos_. Das waren die verletztesten Worte ihres Leben gewesen und sie sind aus seinem Munde gekommen.

Die Realität traf Hermione wie ein harter Schlag und das ziemlich ernüchternd. Noch immer entsetzt und wütend drückte sie sich von Malfoy los, sodass er sie ungewollt fallen lassen musste und Hermione sicher auf ihre Beine sprang, dann funkelte sie ihn voller Zorn und Hass an.  
„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?", rief sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Glaubst du etwa, nur weil du mir eben gerade den Hals gerettet hast, vergesse ich das du mich als Stück Scheiße bezeichnet hast? Du weißt ja überhaupt nicht wie weh mir das getan hat und dann ausgerechnet noch aus deinem Mund! Lass mich bloß ihn Ruhe, ich will dich nie wieder sehen!"

Ihre Worte waren laut in der Halle wiedergehallt, sodass nun selbst der letzte wusste, was Hermione eben über die Lippen bekommen hatte. Jedoch ohne ihnen Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, oder dem, was Malfoy gerade erwidern wollte, stürzte sie aus der Großen Halle. Es wäre wahrscheinlich noch irgendeine Beleidigung gewesen, über diesen peinlichen Auftritt gerade. Welch eine Ironie des Schicksals. Eigentlich hatte Hermione nie gewollt, dass sie selbst einmal in irgendwelche Gerüchte verstrickt wurde und jetzt – das war ziemlich sicher – befand sie sich mitten drin und das durch ihr unüberlegtes Verhalten. Das Schlammblut und der Slyhterin-Prinz.

* * *

Wie auf Kommando kam Ron zusammen mit Ernie Macmillan auf Malfoy zugehastet, nachdem Hermione die Große Halle verlassen hatte. Bevor Draco überhaupt reagieren konnte, wurde er von Ron am Kragen gepackt und gegen die Wand gedrückt.  
„Was zum Teufel hast du ihr getan?!", schrie er wütend.  
Hass funkelte in seinen Augen und zum ersten Mal spürte Draco die Anwesenheit Rons. Eigentlich hatte er ihn nie als besondern Gegner angesehen, doch nun in dieser Situation, musste er wirklich zugeben, dass er unheimlich stark war und noch dazu ziemlich wütend. Draco aber hatte überhaupt nicht den Drang, jetzt mit irgendjemandem zu streiten, nicht mal mit dem ihm verhassten Weasley. Am liebsten – das musste er wirklich ganz ehrlich zugeben – wollte er ihr hinterher laufen. Wieso genau war ihm wirklich Schleierhaft, doch irgendwas in seiner Brust tat ihm weh. War es etwa sein Herz? Verärgert drückte er Ron von sich weg und erwiderte seinen Blick nicht weniger wütend.  
„Lass bloß deine dreckigen Griffe von mir, Weasley."  
Ginny sah bekümmert zwischen den beiden hin und her. Einerseits hatte sie Angst um ihren Bruder, aber nicht weil er sich vielleicht verletzten konnte, sondern weil er nahe dran war irgendetwas Dummes anzustellen und andererseits wollte sie auch am liebsten Hermione hinterher und endlich herausfinden was mit ihr los war.

„Ron, bitte. Das bringt doch nichts", versuchte Ginny ihn zu beruhigen. Sie legte ihre Hand beschwichtigend auf seinen Arm und sah ihn eindringlich, fast schon flehend, an.  
„Was soll den hier nichts bringen?" Wütend schüttelte er seine Schwester ab und wandte sich dann wieder Malfoy zu. „Ich frag doch noch einmal, was hast du ihr angetan?"  
„Nichts!", herrschte er ihn an. „Deine kleine Schlammblut-Freundin erträgt ja bloß meine Anwesenheit nicht, hast du das eben nicht mitbekommen? Sie war doch laut genug!"  
Ron wollte etwas Wütendes erwidern, ließ es dann aber doch bleiben. Stattdessen sah er ihn finster an und ohne die geringste Vorwarnung spürte Draco plötzlich eine Faust in seinem Magen. Unter quälenden Schmerzen sank er mit einem Aufschrei zusammen. Sein Inneres schien wie zusammengedrückt und er spürte Tränen in seinen Augen.  
„Du Mistkerl", keuchte er hervor und blinzelte Ron mit zusammengekniffenen Augen von unten herauf an.  
Ron schenkte ihm aber nicht länger seine Aufmerksamkeit sondern hastete nun – genauso wie Hermione vor ein paar Minuten – aus der Großen Halle. Mit ihm Schlepptau, hatte er Ginny.

* * *

Hermione schniefte. Sie nahm vorsichtig die Bettdecke ihres Himmelbettes beiseite und kramte nach einem Taschentuch in ihrem Nachtkästchen, welches sie nach ein paar Sekunden auch schon fand. Herzhaft schnäuzte sie in das weiße Tuch hinein und kroch mit ihm wieder unter die Bettdecke. Die Wärme machte ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit in ihrem Körper breit und doch fühlte sie sich schrecklich alleine. Hermione zwang sich das Bild Malfoys – wie er vor ihr stand und sie voller Hass ansah – zu vergessen, aber es ging einfach nicht. Sie hatte sogar das Gefühl, das es, je mehr sie es versuchte, umso schwieriger wurde. Die Vorfreude auf den Ball war vollkommen verflogen. Schon jetzt konnte sie deutlich die tuschelnden Schüler hören, welche an ihr vorbeiging und hinter hervorgehaltener Hand zu kichern begannen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie auch das Opfer sämtlicher Slytherins werden. Malfoy würde der Anführer ihrer kleinen Runde sein und sie groß und breit auslachen, während Hermione immer noch versuchen würde, ihn nicht anzusehen.

Sie wusste, diese Vorstellung war absolut schwachsinnig, doch – auch wenn es eine seltsame Art war – irgendwie gelang es ihr damit, zu verdrängen welche Gefühle sie für ihn hegte und der Hass in ihrem Herzen auf ihn wurde größer. Es war schon komisch, wie man einen Menschen gleichzeitig hassen und doch auch lieben konnte. Aber nicht auf eine angenehme Art und Weise komisch, sondern es jagte ihr ein bisschen Angst ein. Gerne hätte sie den Hass der Liebe vorgezogen, jedoch schien es irgendwie vollkommen unmöglich.  
Die Tür öffnete sich und Hermione zuckte zusammen. Sie mochte nicht daran denken, welch jämmerliche Gestalt sie mit verweinten Augen und laufender Nase abgab.  
„Hermione?", fragte Ginnys Stimme leise und sie spürte, wie sich ihre Freundin langsam ihrem Bett näherte. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
Hermione konnte nicht einfach „Ja" sagen, denn ein Wort schien sie nicht herauszubringen und erst recht nicht eine Lüge. Stattdessen schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf. Ginny hatte sich auf Hermiones Bett gesetzt und legte ihr tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter, während Hermione ihr den Rücken zugedreht hatte und starr gegen die kahle Mauer der Wand starrte.   
„Was ist los?", fragte Ginny schließlich. „Du hast doch irgendetwas, das sieht man doch. Normalerweise reagierst du doch auch nicht so... empfindlich."

Hermione musste schlucken. Sollte sie Ginny wirklich die Wahrheit erzählen? Wenn nicht Ginny, wem denn dann sonst? Sie konnte doch nicht ihr Leben lang, diese Gefühle mit sich tragen und niemandem davon berichten? Vielleicht würde sie ihr helfen können...  
„Ich bin so dumm...", murmelte sie unter Tränen und schniefte erneut.  
„Wieso?", fragte Ginny. „Was hast du denn getan?"  
„Ich... ich... kann es dir nicht sagen. Du würdest mich hassen, das weiß ich."  
„Red nicht so einen Quatsch. Ich könnte dich doch niemals hassen... Es sei denn, du würdest hinter meinem Rücken mit Harry _Liebe, Lust und Leidenschaft_ üben."  
Hermione musste etwas lachen und drehte sich nun zu Ginny um. „_Liebe, Lust und Leidenschaft_?", fragte sie mit verschnupfter Stimme. „Sollte ich da vielleicht irgendetwas wissen?" „Eigentlich ist es nicht wirklich etwas besonders, ich erzähle es dir vielleicht später einmal", lächelte Ginny, sogleich aber wurde ihre Miene wieder ernster. „Doch... wieso...? Hermione, bitte sag mir endlich was mit dir los ist! Wir sind doch Freundinnen. Du kannst mir vertrauen!"  
Hermione zwang sich zu einem matten Lächeln. „Ich hab mich verliebt", erklärte sie dann. Stille. Ginny sah Hermione ungläubig an und wollte schon „Aber das ist doch wunderbar!" rufen, hielt aber dann plötzlich mit einem betretenen „Oh..." inne.

Der Schock schien Ginny wahrlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ihre Augen waren groß geworden und sie starrte ihre beste Freundin ziemlich ungläubig an.  
„Ja, oh", bestätige Hermione betrübt. „Und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das passieren konnte. Ich meine... Malfoy? Malfoy? Da verliebe ich zum ersten Mal und dann muss es ausgerechnet Malfoy sein? Er ist doch... so ein arrogantes und schmieriges Arschloch...!"  
Erneut musste sie wieder in Tränen ausbrechen. Ginny sah bedauernd auf das kleine Häufchen Elend herab und strich ihr tröstend über den Rücken.   
„Hermione... komm schon, bitte hör auf..." Zu mehr Worten war Ginny einfach nicht fähig. Sie wusste auch nicht genau, was sie sagen sollte. Zum einen, war sie innerlich etwas verärgert darüber, denn es ging ihr einfach nicht in den Kopf, wieso Hermione so dumm sein konnte. Zum anderen aber wusste sie ganz genau, wie sehr Hermione darunter litt und es keineswegs gewollt hatte. Natürlich, Liebe kann man nicht wollen oder sich aussuchen, denn sie kommt einfach so.

„Dieser Idiot", schniefte Hermione dann und schnäuzte ein weiteres mal in ihr Taschentuch. „Die ganze Zeit hat er mich provoziert, dabei weiß er doch genau, wie anfällig ich auf ihn reagiere. Ich... ich hab mich doch wirklich bemüht stark zu sein, aber irgendwann ging es einfach nicht mehr."  
Schweigend betrachtete Ginny die verzweifelte Hermione, welche wieder ihr Taschentuch öffnete – dieses mal aber um sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Schließlich schloss Hermione die Augen für ein paar Sekunden und schluckte.  
„Okay", meinte sie. „ich muss damit aufhören... Malfoy? Wie kann ich denn auch nur so dumm und naiv sein. Irgendwie glaub ich, dass ich mir sogar etwas eingebildet habe!"

Noch immer standen ihr Tränen in den Augen – die jeden Augenblick drohten hervorzubrechen – jedoch ignorierte Hermione diese. Stattdessen aber sprang sie aus ihrem Bett und ging hinüber zum Kleiderschrank, an dem ein schlichtes aber ziemlich elegantes, weißes, langes Kleid hing. Hermione nahm entschlossen das Kleid ab, öffnete den Schrank und hing es wieder hinein.

„Hey!", rief Ginny verwundert. Sie kam zu Hermione hinüber und nahm das Kleid wieder heraus. „Was wird das denn?"  
„Das siehst du doch." Trotzig nahm sie das Kleid wieder. „Ich brauche es nicht."  
Ginny verschränkte die Arme. „Ach ja und wieso brauchst du das Kleid nicht? Das ist dein Kleid für heute Abend!"  
„Das schon, doch ich gehe da nicht mehr hin."  
„Hermione... jetzt komm, das ist doch albern. Du hast dich doch schon so auf den Ball gefreut, wieso willst du denn plötzlich nicht mehr hingehen?"  
„Wieso?", wiederholte Hermione ungläubig. „Sag mal warst du da unten eben nicht live dabei, oder was? Ich hab mich doch voll blamiert und jetzt denkt das ganze Schloss doch sowieso schon was es will. Diesen Triumph will ich Malfoy nicht gönnen."

„Lass die anderen doch denken. Sonst interessiert es dich doch auch nicht und wenn du mich fragst, dann triumphiert Malfoy nur, wenn du heute Abend nicht auf dem Ball erscheinst. Außerdem ist es ja nicht so, als hättest du keinen Begleiter, oder? Mit wem gehst du denn?"  
„Ernie."  
„Aha... deswegen also dieser Spruch von Malfoy. Okay, wie auch immer, ist ja jetzt egal. Willst du denn wirklich den armen Ernie versetzten nur weil du und Malfoy auf irgendeine Art und Weise in der Großen Halle aneinander geraten seit? Das ist wirklich albern, Hermione! Der Ball geht in zwei Stunden los und du wirst jetzt dieses Kleid nehmen, dich zurecht machen und allen zeigen, dass du die einzigartige Schönheit aus Gryffindor – wenn nicht sogar aus der ganzen Schule – bist."  
Hermione senkte ihren Blick und starrte traurig auf den Boden. Ein mattes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. „Na ja... es wäre wirklich schön, wenn es so wäre."

* * *

_TBC_


	6. Das Schlammblut und der SlytherinPrinz

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir - sondern einzig und alleine nur der Plot. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**A/N:** Danke an **D.V.G.M.1**, **Nina**, **thelittleginnygirl** und **Tuniwell**!  
hegdl, eure Tanya :)_

_Überarbeitete Version. Keine Änderungen, die den Handlungsablauf verändern - jedoch Verbesserungen in Formatierung und Wiedergabe des Textes (Dezember 2oo6)._

* * *

**Kapitel 06**

**Das Schlammblut und der Slytherin-Prinz**

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins herrschte große Aufruhr. Jungs und Mädchen standen in Festkleidung bereit und warteten auf ihre Partner, unterhielten sich aufgeregt oder warfen ihren Begleitern verträumt romantische Blicke zu. Draco fand diese Blicke aber einfach nur widerlich. Seiner Meinung nach, passten sie nicht in das Schema der Slytherins, doch zur Weihnachtszeit schienen sogar sie dagegen zu verstoßen.  
Weihnachten ist das Fest der Liebe – zumindest in den Augen der meisten Menschen. Er konnte aber gut auf diese Lichterzeit verzichten, denn eigentlich empfand er alles nur als Heuchlerei. Trotzdem war er aber wohl oder übel dazu gezwungen an diesen Festen mitzuwirken. Viel lieber würde er jetzt zu Hause sitzen und auf dem gemütlichen Fensterbrett ein gutes Buch lesen, während die Flammen im Kamin knisterten und die Schneeflocken draußen die Erde mit ihrer weißen Pracht bedeckten. Allerdings waren seine Eltern über die Weihnachtsferien auf Geschäftsreise und es zog tausendmal lieber Hogwarts vor, als das kalte Sibirien. Klar, obwohl er in Hogwarts war, musste er nicht unbedingt auf diesen Ball, jedoch wollte er nicht, dass die anderen dachten, er hätte keine Verabredung bekommen.

Bei dem Gedanken an seine Verabredung warf Draco genervt einen Blick auf seine Uhr und dann wandte er sich abermals suchend im Gemeinschaftraum um. Er hasste es zu warten und noch viel mehr hasste er es, wenn jemand es wagte, ihn warten zu lassen. Jedoch war die Rede von Pansy Parkinson und bei der konnte alles schon mal etwas länger dauern.

„Draco?", erklang auch schon genau in diesem Augenblick Pansys Stimme hinter ihm.  
„Endlich", murrte Draco.  
Er drehte sich um und warf einen prüfenden Blick über Pansys Erscheinung, die gerade versuchte so anmutig wie möglich, die Treppen zum Mädchenschlafssaal hinunterzuschreiten. Pansy ließ ihr langes pechschwarzes Haar locker über ihre Schultern fallen. Heute schien es etwas mehr Locken zu haben als sonst, anscheinend hatte sie versucht irgendetwas mit ihnen anzustellen – nach Dracos Meinung was dies allerdings total schief gegangen. Jedoch war die Figur, die sie in ihrem edlen roten Kleid machte, definitiv nicht zu verachten. Pansys Haut war so weiß wie der Schnee, deswegen schien die Farbwahl nicht besonders glücklich – dies störte ihn jedoch nicht, so lange sie ihre weiblichen Rundungen nicht versteckte.

Wenn Draco wirklich ehrlich war, dann hatte er sich all die Jahre nur immer wieder auf Pansy eingelassen, weil sie definitiv das hübscheste Mädchen in Slytherin war. Es gab Hübschere in Hogwarts, die jedoch befanden sich nicht in seinem Haus und somit waren diese Mädchen undenkbar. Es wäre eine Schande gewesen, wenn er mit so etwas auf dem Ball, geschweige denn irgendwo anders in der Öffentlichkeit, auftauchen würde.  
„Und wie gefalle ich dir?", fragte Pansy und setzte eines ihrer verführerischen Lächeln auf – von denen sie glaubte, dass sie wirkten.

Pansy war in Sachen Komplimenten ein äußerste direktes Mädchen. Dies mochte er an ihr, denn so konnte er sich vieles ersparen. Sie stellte sofort klar, welche Fragen ihr auf der Seele brannten ohne irgendwelche lästigen Umspielungen zu verwenden, wie zum Beispiel: „Ich glaube die Farbe des Kleides steht mit nicht besonders" um ein Kompliment zu erhaschen. Bei so etwas hätte Draco bestätigen müssen, denn er war immer äußerst ehrlich und dann würde Pansy den ganzen Abend eine beleidigte Schnute ziehen und er müsste sich irgendetwas einfallen lassen, um sie wieder zu besänftigen.

„Du siehst toll aus", entgegnete er ihr.

Perfekte Antwort. Pansy lächelte. Sie wirkte zufrieden und er musste nicht groß von ihrem tollen Aussehen schwärmen. Das sie toll aussah – trotz des Kleides – war keine Lüge, denn ihr Körper – der durch den roten Stoff ziemlich gut zur Schau gestellt wurde – gefiel ihm durchaus.  
„Gehen wir, Draco?"  
Draco nickte ihr stumm zu und die beiden verschwanden zusammen durch das Portraitloch.

* * *

Hermione war aus irgendeinem Grund auch immer unheimlich aufgeregt, während sie zwischen den Schülern stand, die alle mit jemandem aus dem anderen Haus verabredet waren. Schon die letzten Jahren, musste sie erkennen, dass dies ziemlich unpraktisch war, denn es war an solchen Abenden immer ziemlich viel los und so tat man sich wirklich schwer, den anderen zu finden. Letztendlich war sie aber ziemlich froh, dass sie sich doch dazu aufgerafft hatte und zu dem Ball ging. Ginny hatte Recht gehabt – und zwar mit allem. Es brachte wirklich nichts oben im Schlafsaal zu sitzen, während man ein Taschentuch nach dem anderen vollheulte und diesen Triumph wollte sie Malfoy wirklich nicht überlassen. Hermione war eine Gryffindor und hatte immer noch ihren Stolz. Ihr Herz schmerzte aber trotzdem. Es tat wirklich unheimlich weh, wenn sie an ihn dachte und irgendwie war es so unverständlich, denn noch nie hatte sie so sehr geglitten und das dies nun ausgerechnet wegen Malfoy sein sollte, schien so... abwegig.

„Hermione?", rief eine Stimme durch die Eingangshalle.  
Überrascht wandte sie ihren Kopf um. Ein Rotschopf drängte sich durch die Schülermengen und blieb dann vor ihr stehen. Ron trug eine schwarze Festrobe, die ihm wirklich gut stand. Dieser Alptraum damals in der vierten Klasse, als er die rote Robe anziehen musste, die er als „Kleid" bezeichnet hatte, steckte ihm irgendwie immer noch etwas in den Knochen. Ein Jahr später hatte er seine Mutter überreden können, eine Bessere zu besorgen.  
„Wo ist denn Luna?", wollte Hermione wissen, als sie erkannte, dass er alleine war. Genervt verdrehte er die Augen und sah sich um. „Tja, wenn ich das wüsste. Ich hoffe aber – na ja, versteh das jetzt nicht falsch, ich mag sie, wirklich – allerdings wäre mir so ein Geierhut und das passende Kleid dazu, echt zu viel."  
„Du meinst Adler", verbesserte sie ihn mit einem Lächeln.  
Überrascht hob Ron die Braue. „Wie?", fragte er irritiert.  
„Ach egal." Sie winkte ab. „Ich versteh was du meinst, aber ehrlich gesagt... ich kann dir deine Sorge nicht nehmen, denn ich bin fest überzeugt, dass Luna sich irgendetwas Extravagantes ausgedacht hat." Hermione musste lachen. „Aber so schlimm wird es schon nicht werden."  
„Hoffen wir mal", seufzte er betrübt und ließ dann seinen Blick über Hermione schweifen, die sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder daran gemacht hatte, nach Ernie Ausschau zu halten.

„Wow...", murmelte Ron. „Das Kleid... ich meine, du siehst wirklich wunderschön aus..."

Hermione wandte sich wieder überrascht ihm zu und merkte, wie er etwas rot wurde. Es fiel ihm wirklich schwer, jemandem Komplimente zu machen. Besonders bei Mädchen, denn besonders da nahm er immer die Farbe seiner Haarpracht an. Letztes Jahr war Hermione zusammen mit Ron auf den Weihnachtsball gegangen, damals hatte sie auch ihren ersten Kuss von ihm bekommen, aber wirklich verliebt war sie nicht gewesen. Ron auch nicht. Es hatte nur eine gewisse Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen gegeben, es war aber etwas ganz anderes als das, was sie für Draco fühlte.  
Am liebsten hätte sich Hermione für den Gedanken an ihn geohrfeigt. Durch dieses kleine Gespräch mit Ron hatte sie sogar fast vergessen, dass sie eigentlich Liebeskummer hatte – jetzt aber waren diese Erinnerungen wieder da... und es wurde noch schlimmer.

„Schau mal wer da kommt", meinte Ron in einem missbilligenden Ton und warf einen missmutigen Blick über Hermiones Schulter.  
Überrascht wandte sich Hermione um. Malfoy und Pansy kamen gerade zusammen mit ein paar anderen Pärchen aus Slytherin die Treppe herab.

Hermiones Magen drehte sich um. Für einen Moment aber, schenkte sie den beiden viel zu viel Aufmerksamkeit, denn plötzlich wurde ihr klar, dass Malfoy ihren Blick erwiderte. Sie aber sah so schnell wieder weg, sodass sie nicht genau erkennen konnte, was er eben dachte – was man eigentlich nie wirklich bei ihm wissen konnte.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Hermione?", fragte Ron.  
Verwundert sah sie ihren Freund wieder an und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Na klar, wieso denn nicht?"  
„Na ja... du wurdest plötzlich so blass..." Für ein paar Sekunden schwieg Ron, ihr kam es vor, als würde er nach den richtigen Worten suchen. „Hör mal...", meinte er dann besorgt, „ich wollte sowieso noch mit dir sprechen. Hermione, was ist heute in der Großen Halle vorgefallen? Du bist richtig... ausgerastet. Hat er dir irgendetwas getan?"  
„Wer?", fragte Hermione und versuchte so unwissend wie möglich zu wirken.  
Ron jedoch durchschaute ihr Ausweichmanöver und blickte sie scharf an. Auch wenn er manchmal als unsensibler Trampel galt – ganz besonders im Bezug auf Mädchen – wusste er doch, wenn Hermione ihm etwas vorlog, denn in solchen Moment war sie eine wirklich schlechte Lügnerin.

„Ron, wirklich es war nichts. Er hat mir nichts getan, nur eben die Sprüche – wie sonst auch immer, du weißt schon. Mir wurde das alles zu viel, der Tag war ziemlich stressig und dann auch noch die ganzen bescheuerten Ballvorbereitungen, ganz zu schweigen von meinem Styling für heute Abend. Ich dachte einfach, ich würde das alles nicht schaffen und das hat mich so gereizt, dass ich einfach ausgerastet bin."  
„Aha... und was war dann in den letzten Tag mit dir los? Harry sagte, du hast ein Problem, bei dem wir dir einfach nicht helfen können."

_Harry, du verdammter Schwätzer_, verfluchtete Hermione ihren besten Freund innerlich. Sie wusste das er es nur gut meinte. Genauso wie Ron und Ginny. Sie alle meinten es gut mit ihr, doch sahen einfach nicht das diese ständigen Fragen alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Was sollte sie ihnen denn sagen?  
_Freunde, tut mir wirklich leid, aber der Grund für mein komisches Verhalten ist, dass ich mich einfach danach sehne mit eurem Feind Draco Malfoy in einer Bibliotheksecke rumzumachen und das nicht nur, weil ich einfach seinen Körper brauche, sondern ihn wirklich liebe? _

Wollen wir doch mal ehrlich sein, wenn sie das wirklich sagen sollte, dann würden er und Harry wahrscheinlich nie wieder ein Wort mit ihr wechseln und die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen wäre vollkommen zerstört. Ein weiterer Grund, wieso sie es so hasste das es ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy war. Er war ein Slytherin – sie hingegen Gryffindor. Er ein Reinblüter – in seinen Augen ein Schlammblut. Einer der größten Feinde Harry Potters und Ron Weasleys – sie die beste Freundin der beiden.  
Wie oft Hermione diese Gegensätze nun schon hin und her wog, war ihr entfallen. Es war ihr auch viel zu mühsam dies zu zählen, immerhin war es ja schon schlimm genug, sich überhaupt Gedanken darüber zu machen, was nun Recht und was nicht.  
Ginny hatte diese Tatsache mit Fassung aufgenommen, obwohl Hermione nicht entfallen war, dass sie nicht wirklich begeistert gewesen ist. Aber vielleicht lag das einfach nur daran, dass sie ein Mädchen ist und versuchte sich in Gefühle anderen hineinzuversetzen, statt gleich irgendwelche Widerspruche einzulegen.

Plötzlich legte jemand den Arm um Hermione und drückte sie etwas an sich. Erschrocken hob sie den Kopf und erkannte Ernie neben sich. Er hatte ein liebesvolles Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, doch in seinen Augen konnte Hermione Besorgnis erkennen. Innerlich ahnte sie schon wie es weitergehen wird und sie verfluchte nicht zum ersten Mal ihren Ausraster in der Großen Halle.  
„Na? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
„Ja, klar", Hermione lächelte verwundert. „Wieso denn nicht?"  
Im Gegensatz zu Ron war Ernie jedoch leicht hinters Licht zu führen. Er nickte zufrieden. „Du siehst heute Abend wirklich bezaubernd aus."  
„Danke!"  
„Luna!", rief auf einmal Ron und er winkte dieser zu. Nach ein paar Sekunden in denen sich Luna versuchte zwischen die Schüler zu drängen, fand sie sich auch schon bei den beiden ein. Sie trug ein kurzes blaues Kleid mit einem etwas weiten Rock. Ihre langes schmutzblondes Haar hatte sie hochgesteckt, während eine Strähne sanft ihr Gesicht streichelte. Hermione konnte erkennen, dass er zufrieden mit Lunas „normalen" Erscheinung schien.

Die etwas im Gegensatz zu Ron, ziemlich kleine Luna, stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und begrüßte ihren Freund mit einem zärtlichen Kuss.  
„Ich dachte schon, ein anderen Typen hätte dich mir weggeschnappt", flüsterte er lächelnd, während sich ihre Gesichter ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernten. Hermione musste sich eingestehen, sie war erstaunt über seine liebevolle Art, die sie wirklich noch nie bei ihm erlebt hatte.  
Sie kicherte. „In meinem Herzen wohnst nur du" Nachdenklich biss sie sich auf die Lippen. „Allerdings... na ja, ich weiß nicht genau... Harry hat auch was, wenn er nicht Ginnys Freunde wäre-"  
Ein erneuter Kuss von Ron ließ Luna jedoch verstummen. „Wenn dich mir jemand wegnimmt, dann befördere ich den in die ewigen Jagdgründe."  
„Dann muss ich ihm wohl sagen, dass er die Finger von mir lassen soll. Ich werd' Harry vermissen."

„Was ist mit mir?", fragte Harry Stimme hinter ihnen.  
Verwundert drehten sich die vier zu dem Pärchen Harry und Ginny um, welches eben Arm in Arm von zusammen von der Wendeltreppe schritten.  
„Nichts", lächelte Luna unschuldig. „Wir haben uns nur gefragt, wann ihr kommen würdet."  
Was habt ihr denn da oben so lange getrieben?", wollte Ron misstrauisch wissen.  
Ginny tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Harry und sofort riefen sie wie aus einem Munde. „Nichts!"  
„Ihr lügt doch!", rief jedoch Ron empört.  
Ron packte Harry am Ärmel seines Jacketts und wollte ihn etwas zur Seite ziehen – um eine Gespräch über Recht und Unrecht zu führen – wenn Hermione nicht gewesen wäre, die sich jetzt einmischte.  
„Ron, Ron, Ron", schüttelte sie tadelnd den Kopf. "Lass den armen Harry los und kümmere dich lieber um Luna. Die Große Halle wird geöffnet!"

Tatsächlich öffnete sich in diesem Augenblick das Tor zur Großen Halle. Hermione sah, wie Draco zusammen mit Pansy eintrat und sie konnte auch erkennen, wie er seine Hand auf ihrem Hintern platziert hatte und es ihr mehr als zu gefallen schien. Schnell zwang sie sich wegzusehen und wandte sich ihrer Verabredung zu. „Gehen wir?"  
„Klar."

* * *

Für Draco war dieses Abend einer der schrecklichsten die er je durchmachen musste. Diese ständige Tanzerei und das weihnachtliche Getue gingen ihm mächtig auf die Nerven. Dieses Jahr gab es aber noch einen anderen Grund, der ihr innerlich fast zur Weißglut zu bringen schien und dieser Grund befand sie ein paar Meter vor ihm, eng umschlungen mit einem elenden Huffelpuff.  
Noch nie hatte er Hermione so atemberaubend erlebt. Das weiße lange Kleid stand ihr unheimlich gut und sie bewegte sich darin wie ein Engel, während sich der Satinstoff sanft an ihrer goldbraune Haut schmiegte. Ihre ebenso goldbraunes Haar hatte sie dieses nicht hochgesteckt, sondern nun rechte es ihr lange und glatt bis zum Rücken, während einzelne sanfte Locken ihr über die Schultern fielen.

„Draco...?", fragte Pansy.  
Verwundert sah er zu dem Mädchen hinab, die ein etwas verzehrte Miene aufgesetzt hatte, die ihr in diesem Augenblick nicht wirklich gut stand.  
„Was?", wollte er ärgerlich wissen. Es missfiel ihm mehr als alles andere, wenn irgendjemand seine Gedankengänge unterbrach.  
„Du tust mir weh."  
Erst jetzt merkte Draco, wie er den Griff um Pansys Taille immer mehr gefestigt, während seine Augen gebannt Hermione verfolgt hatten.  
„Oh...", erwiderte Draco nur und lockerte seine Arme etwas.  
Pansy sah Draco für ein paar Sekunden nachdenklich an. Er versuchte standhaft ihren Blick zu erwidern, allerdings viel es ihm ziemlich schwer. In diesem Moment war ihm so, als würde sie versuchen zu deuten, was er eben dachte und eigentlich war sie nicht wirklich ein Mensch, der sich solche Mühe bei anderen gab.

Schließlich wurde es Draco aber doch zu viel. „Was ist?", fragte er kühl.  
„Na ja... du bist körperlich anwesend, aber nicht geistig."  
„Ach ja?", hob er überrascht die Braue. „Und wo bin ich deiner Meinung nach geistig?"  
„Weiß ich nicht genau, aber ich nehme an, dass es so ist." Plötzlich beugte sich Pansy zu ihm empor und flüsterte sanft in sein Ohr. „Wir können gehen, wenn du willst. Der Slytherin-Kerker ist vollkommen leer und wir hätten Zeit für uns... für uns ganz alleine..."

Draco meinte für ein paar Sekunden sich verhört zu haben. Voller Unglauben starrte er Pansy an. Hatte er wirklich gerade gedacht dieses Mädchen würde versuchen seinen Gedanken zu lesen? Ihm vielleicht in die Seele zu blicken? Aber alles was sie hervorbrachte, war, dass sie eben gedacht hatte, er wollte nur einen kleinen Ritt auf ihr veranstalten wollen und fertig.  
„Pansy", erwiderte Draco bitter. „Ich habe nicht im entferntesten Lust, mit dir alleine zu sein. Also wirklich, streng doch einmal deinen Verstand an."  
Pansys Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Draco wusste, dass sie jetzt wahrscheinlich ein paar Tage lag beleidigt – im schlimmsten Fall sauer – auf ihn sein würde, doch jetzt war ihm das ziemlich egal. Der einzige Grund warum er sich überhaupt mit ihr abgab, war eigentlich nur der, dass es ihm wirklich etwas gefiel, wie verfallen sie ihm war. Eine wirkliche Chance würde sie aber nie haben.  
„Wie du meinst", murmelte Pansy verletzt und blickte zu Boden, während sie schweigend weitertanzten.

* * *

Hermione musste schlucken. Über Ernies Schultern hinweg, konnte sich erkennen, wie eng umschlungen Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson miteinander tanzten. Solche bitteren Pillen hatte sie in letzter Zeit öfter schlucken müssen. Heute aber war es am schlimmsten. Jeder hier in der Großen Halle schien sich amüsieren und auf eine gewisse Art und Weise zu mögen – vielleicht sogar zu lieben. Harry und Ginny tanzten nicht weit entfernt von ihr und Ernie, wobei sie sich dauernd irgendwelche Sachen ins Ohr flüsterten oder kicherten. Genauso glücklich, wenn auch ruhiger, waren Ron und Luna. Die beiden genossen einfach ihre Zweisamkeit, indem sie still aneinandergeschmiegt zur langsam Musik tanzten. Von so viel Glück umgeben, war es unheimlich schwer den eigenen Kummer zu vergessen. Ernie gab sich wirklich Mühe, das konnte Hermione erkennen, er allerdings schaffte es einfach nicht sie wirklich abzulenken. Sie versuchte ihm so gut sie konnte etwas Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, doch er war einfach nicht Malfoy und er würde es auch nie sein.

Es war schrecklich so abhängig von einem Menschen zu sein, doch wenn man liebte – egal wie unglücklich – dann konnte man nichts anders als abhängig sein. Tief in ihr, empfand sie das Gefühl einfach die Freude am Leben verloren zu haben und wenn sie sich die Beleidigungen von Malfoy wieder in Erinnerung rief, dann schien sie zusammen brechen zu wollen.

„Sag mal", murmelte plötzlich Ernie und sah, zu Hermione herab, in ihre Augen. „Du liebst ihn, hab ich Recht? Deswegen geht es dir so schlecht."  
„Was?", erwiderte Hermione ungläubig, „Lieben? Wen?"  
„Malfoy, natürlich", bemerkte er in einem scharfen vorwurfvollen Tonfall, da sie immer alles abstritt.   
Jetzt aber schwieg sie betreten und Ernie sah diese Reaktion als eine Bestätigung. Er lachte freundlos auf und sah sie traurig an. „Also doch... hab ich's doch gewusst."  
„Das darfst du nicht falsch verstehen!", warf sie bittend ein.

„Wie denkst du denn, dass ich es verstehe? Ich weiß was Sache ist, du liebst ihn und rennst damit in dein Unglück."  
„Das weiß ich selbst, aber glaubst du echt, ich wollte mich in so einen Mistkerl verlieben?"  
„So was kann man nicht wollen, das passiert einfach und das weiß ich. Hermione," Für ein paar Sekunden trat Stille ein, dann aber fuhr Ernie fort. „ich mag ich sehr und weiß wie unheimlich klug du bist und nicht einfach so einem Typen auf dem Leim gehen würdest, aber... bitte lass dich nicht ausnutzen. Mach dir keine Hoffnungen. Er ist Malfoy, das weißt du."

Es war hart das aus dem Mund eines anderen zu hören. Klar in Gedanken wusste sie immer, wie vollkommen sinnlos es war. Das es jedoch auch anderen aufgefallen zu sein schien, tat wirklich weh. Hermione blieb wie versteinert stehen und starrte Ernie an. Was sie darauf erwidern sollte, wusste sie einfach nicht und sie hatte auch nicht mal die Kraft um irgendwelche Worte herauszubringen. Stattdessen stand sie einfach nur so da und merkte, wie ihr die Luft zum Atmen ganz langsam genommen wurde. In ihren Augen brannten Tränen. Hermione musste schlucken, um nicht sofort verzweifelt zu schluchzen, wusste aber, dass sie das lange nicht mehr aushalten konnte.  
„Ich... ich weiß...", bebte ihre Stimme.  
Plötzlich, ohne jede Vorwarnung, stürmte sie aus der Großen Halle. Vorbei an Ernie, vorbei an den anderen Pärchen und vorbei an Malfoy, der immer noch eng umschlungen mit Pansy tanzte. Ein paar verwunderte Paare sahen ihr neugierig nach, wandten sich aber dann wieder ihren Partnern zu.

* * *

In diesem Augenblick als Draco Hermiones tot trauriges Gesicht gesehen hatte, war ihm plötzlich ganz anders geworden. Er hatte wie versteinert aufgehört zu tanzen und ihr einfach nur erschrocken nachgesehen, wie sie aus der Großen Halle gestürmt war. Wut kochte in ihm hoch, denn für ihn war sofort klar, dass Macmillan der Schuldige für Hermiones Gefühlsausbruch war und so betreten wie er ihr hinterher starrte, mochte das wahrscheinlich auch der Fall sein. Am liebsten hätte er ihn jetzt ab Kragen gepackt und ihn angeschrien, doch dieser Wunsch schlug er sich auch schon aus dem Kopf, noch ehe er auch nur einen Schritt auf ihn zumachen konnte, denn auf einmal erwiderte er seinen Blick. Er wirkte wütend und kalt, so, als würde er ihm die Schuld dafür geben.  
Da konnte sich Draco aber auch geirrt haben, denn er hatte sich so schnell wieder abgewandt und war von der Tanzfläche geschritten, dass er sich nicht ganz sicher war. Welche Schuld sollte er denn daran haben, wenn Hermione plötzlich von einer Sekunde auf die andere abhaute.

„Granger und ihre Heulkrämpfe", gluckste Pansy und blickte amüsiert – der inzwischen nicht mehr sichtbaren – Hermione hinterher. „Wahrscheinlich hat ihr Macmillan einen Korb gegeben, weil sie zu langweilig ist."  
In diesem Moment erwachte Draco wieder aus seiner Geistesabwesenheit.  
„Wie bitte?", fragte er irritiert.  
Pansy hob die Braue und stemmte die Hände in ihre Hüften. „Sag bloß, du hast das eben nicht mitbekommen. Dann hast du ja das Beste verpasst! Granger eben wie von der Tarantel gestochen abgehauen und ich glaube die versteckt sich jetzt in irgendeinem Klo und heult."

Draco sah bekümmert zum Tor der Großen Halle und plötzlich machte er sich von Pansy los und rannte Hermione hinterher.  
Heute war sie ihm schon einmal davongelaufen und das würde jetzt auch kein zweites Mal passieren. Er war Schuld daran, nicht Macmillan, dies war ihm nun bewusst und das hieß, dass er – koste es was es wolle – unbedingt mit ihr reden musste.

* * *

Es war kalt. Eiskalt. Hermiones Körper brannte wie Feuer und war schon fast nicht mehr zu spüren, während sie hier am See der Hogwarts Ländereien saß und auf das, inzwischen nicht mehr zu Eis gefrorene Wasser, sah. Jetzt bereute sie es, dass sie nicht dran gedacht hatte einen Mantel mitzunehmen, bei ihrer stürmischen Flucht aus dem Schloss. Aber sie konnte nicht mehr zurück, es ging einfach nicht. Viel lieber würde sie hier erfrieren.  
Die Tränen rannten ihr stumm über die Wangen, aber Hermione spürte sie inzwischen fast nicht mehr. Merkte jedoch wohl wie sehr sie zitterte. Wie lange sie hier nun schon saß, war ihr Schleierhaft. Wirklich große Mühe darüber nachzudenken, machte sie sich aber nicht. Tief in ihrem Inneren stellte sie sich nur eine einzige Frage: _Wie kann ich ihn vergessen?_  
Hermione war es leid. Eine Liebe mochte schön sein, doch die schlechten Gefühle die damit verbunden waren, waren einfach zu groß. Zumindest für sie.

Was hatte das alles denn noch mit genießen oder lieben zu tun? War es denn immer so schmerzhaft? Wieso ließ Gott überhaupt zu, dass wir diese Gefühle empfinden? Etwa nur weil Eva damals so dumm war und zusammen mit Adam von dem Apfel aß? Es klang albern alles auf den „größten Fehler" der Menschheit und Gott zu schrieben, doch in diesem Augenblick musste einfach jemand die Schuld an allem bekommen. Liebe ist ein Fluch, denn am Ende tat sie immer weh, dies hatte Hermione inzwischen begriffen. Selbst wenn man eines Tages mit der einen großen Liebe zusammen kommen würde und man ein glückliches Leben führte, was geschah, wenn sie dann einfach so starb? Man ist abhängig von dem Menschen und vermisst ihn so sehr, dass man am liebsten selbst mit ihm in den Tod gehen würde. So ist es einfach und es würde sich auch nichts daran ändern. All die schönen Gefühle waren es am Ende nicht wert, wenn so viel schlechtes damit zusammen hing.

Hermione zuckte nicht zusammen, als sie plötzlich etwas Warmes über ihren Schultern spürte, welches ihre Haut unter dieser plötzlichen Wärme erzittern ließ. Anfangs dachte sie: _So, jetzt ist es vorbei. Ich bin erfroren und Gott holt mich endlich._ Doch die im Schnee stampfenden Schritte, sagten ihr, es war noch längst nicht so weit. Jemand hatte ihr einen Mantel um die Schultern gelegt, der sie wärmen sollte.

„Ernie, bitte geh... ich will alleine sein...", murmelte Hermione betrübt ohne ihren Blick vom Bilde des Sees abzuwenden.  
„Ich bin nicht Macmillan", meinte die Stimme und eher sich Hermione versah, ließ sich plötzlich Malfoy neben sie in den Schnee fallen. „Ui... ganz schon kalt hier. Du hältst nicht besonders viel von warmen Orten zum traurig sein, was?"

Gerne hätte sie ihn angeschrien, dafür fehlte ihr aber einfach die Kraft. Schreien würde auch nichts bringen, denn was sollte sie ihm den vorwerfen? War es denn ein Vergehen, wenn er sich so benahm wie er es immer tat? Wie es sein Name von ihm verlangte? Definitiv nicht.

„Was willst du hier?", wollte sie stattdessen wissen.  
„Na ja... das weiß ich selbst nicht so recht", erwiderte er, „Ich hab mir wohl..." Für ein paar Sekunden stockte Draco, denn die nächsten Worte fielen ihm unheimlich schwer. „Sorgen um dich gemacht."  
Hermione lachte freundlos auf. „Sorgen? Wieso solltest ausgerechnet du dir Sorgen um mich machen?"

Wieder trat Stille ein. Dieses Mal hielt sie aber etwas länger an. Es war das leichte Rauschen des Sees zu hören, während eine kühle Brise sanft über diesen stich und Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes zum Erzittern brachte. Plötzlich, auf einmal, konnte Hermione seine Hand spüren, welche sanft ihre umschloss. In diesem Moment löste sie ihren Blick vom Bild des Sees und sah ihn zum ersten Mal direkt an.

„Ich weiß es nicht... aber... ich glaube...", flüsterte Draco, „ich... liebe dich."

Hermione brauchte ein paar Sekunden bis sie begriff, was er eben gesagt hatte. Ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung, trotzdem aber mahnte sie sich nicht zu viele Gefühle zuzulassen.

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Hör auf!", bebte sie leise, „Ich will das nicht... Hör doch bitte auf, du hast mir doch schon genug weggetan..."  
Entsetzt weiteten sich Dracos Augen und er sah erschrocken zu, wie Hermione seine Hand abschüttelte und ihr Gesicht abwand. Er konnte aber noch sehen, wie etwas ihren Wangen entlang glitzerte und er wusste auch genau was es war... Tränen.  
„Nein... ich will dir nicht wehtun, glaub mir. Das einzige was ich wirklich will, bist du."  
Abermals legte Draco seine Hand auf ihre, beugte sich vorsichtig vor und hob ihr Kinn an, damit sie ihn ansah. Wirklich bewusst wie kalt ihre Haut war, war ihm nicht, denn in diesem Augenblick war er von ihren brauen glänzenden Augen viel zu sehr in den Bann gezogen. Jetzt waren ihre Gesichter nur noch ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

„Ich liebe dich... Niemals würde ich dir noch mehr wehtun wollen, als ich es sowieso schon getan habe. Ich weiß, dass das alles ein riesiger Fehler von mir war und ich hatte auch keine Ahnung was mich die ganze Zeit geritten hat, aber letzte Woche in Hogsmeade, als ich dich da mit Macmillan gesehen habe... ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Bitte glaub mir."

Sanft berührte er ihre Lippen und stellte fest das sie eiskalt waren. Hermione erzitterte etwas unter der Berührung seines Kusses und es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, in der sie sich in einer Art Trance befand. Auf einmal aber spürte er wie sich ihre Lippen ihm entzogen und ihr Körper zur Seite, in den Schnee, fiel. Wie versteinert starrte Draco auf Hermione herab. Sie schien ohnmächtig geworden zu sein. Der helle Mond strahlte auf ihr wunderschönes Gesicht und man konnte fast meinen, sie wäre tot. Bei diesem Gedanken stieg eine Panik in ihm auf. Eine unheilvolle Befürchtung machte sich in ihm breit.

„Hermione?", rief er verzweifelt und legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm.

Ihr Körper war eiskalt. Erschrocken prüfte er ihre Stirn und musste feststellen, dass sie hohes Fieber hatte.

„Hermione, verdammt noch mal, wach auf!"

* * *

_TBC_


	7. Liebe ist nichts wert

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir - sondern einzig und alleine nur der Plot. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**A/N:** Kaum zu glauben, doch beim Fehlerüberarbeiten (Hatte ich manchmal einen Salat drin - hoffentlich ist der jezt so einigermaßen beseitig xD), konnte ich doch nocht etwas positives der FF abgewinnen :). Obwohl ich die Handlung zwar immer noch ein wenig "lasch" finde und zu wenig Action und Drama drinsteckt, gefallen mir doch die Dialoge und die Neckereien oder das Liebesgeplänkel zwischen den Charakteren ganz gut. Aber vollkommen Fluff-like xD - eine einzige Lovestory und ich glaube, dies werde ich nicht so schnell überwinden :P._

_Danke wirklich allen meinen lieben Reviewern und ich hoffe, falls ihr Leser die FF kopiert und auf einem PC gespeichert habt, werdet ihr diese verbesserte Version noch mal abspeichern und die Alte löschen, denn da bekommt man ja Schmerzen beim Lesen und die will ich wirklich niemandem zumuten :lol:. Herzliches Danke besonders an **crazylolly14**, **D.V.G.M.1**, **EmmaFan**, **Gipsy**, **Heimdall**, **Hui-Buh**, **Kate**, **jessics**, **thelittleginnygirl**, **Trory**, **Tuniwell**, **Valpuri** und **VampirHerz**.  
hegdl, eure Tanya :)_

_Überarbeitete Version. Keine Änderungen, die den Handlungsablauf verändern - jedoch Verbesserungen in Formatierung und Wiedergabe des Textes (Dezember 2oo6)._

* * *

**Kapitel 07**

**Liebe ist nichts wert**

Harry nahm die Musik überhaupt nicht wirklich war. Viel mehr genoss er es einfach nur Ginnys Körper an seinem zu spüren, während sie sich langsam im Kreis drehten. Er hatte schon viele Katastrophen erlebt, wenn er so an die letzten Bälle zurückdachte, aber dieser würde ihm wahrscheinlich ewig in Erinnerung bleiben und dieses Mal nicht wegen einer schlechten Erfahrung.

„Harry?", hauchte plötzlich Ginnys Stimme dich an seinem Ohr.  
Verwundert sah er zu der rothaarigen Schönheit in seinen Armen herab.  
„Wollen wir vielleicht gehen?", fragte sie. Ihre großen blauen Augen leuchteten vor Erwartung. „Es... ist schön ziemlich spät, oder?"  
Harrys Herzschlag beschleunigte von einer Sekunden zur nächsten auf die doppelte Geschwindigkeit und er merkte wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. „Du... du meinst...?"  
Bestätigend musste Ginny nickten. Nun wurde auch ihr Gesicht in ein leichtes Rot getaucht. „Ich liebe dich Harry. Ich liebe dich so sehr."

* * *

Nachdenklich betrachtete Luna Ron, wie er mit großen Augen in der Großen Halle umherschaute. Sie hatte das Gefühl als würde er sich unwohl fühlen und gleichzeitig machte sie dieser Gedanke etwas traurig.  
„Ron?", versuchte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. Er schien sie aber nicht wahrzunehmen. „Ron?", verstärkte sie ihre Lautstärke.  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah er zu ihr herab. „Wie?"  
„Du scheinst abgelenkt", stellte sie fest.

Ein kleines Lächeln breite sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Aber keinesfalls ein freudiges oder schmunzelndes, sondern er wirkte etwas ängstlich. „Wie meinst du das? Ich... nein, ich tanze mir dir, oder bin ich dir etwa auf die Füße getreten?", wollte er besorgt wissen.  
Luna schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte bitter. „Nein. Aber ich glaube ich sollte jetzt gehen."  
Sie blieb stehen, wandte sich von ihm ab und rannte aus der Großen Halle. Irritiert blickte Ron ihr hinterher und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Schließlich schaffte er es aber wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und lief ihr nach.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey trat mit einer ernster Miene aus dem Krankenzimmer. Augenblicklich trafen ihr Blick Dracos, dem deutlich die Sorge ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.  
„Und wie geht es ihr?"  
Ein kleines ermunterndes Lächeln huschte ihr über die Lippen. „Miss Granger ist ziemlich unterkühlt, aber das bekomme ich wieder hin. Morgen wird sie sicher wieder ganz die Alte sein." Sogleich wurde ihr Blick aber finster. „Aber kannst du mir mal verraten wieso du deine Freundin in dieser eisigen Kälte fast nackt rumlaufen lässt?"  
Madame Pomfrey schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf und schritt davon ohne Draco zu Wort kommen zu lassen.

Dieser hatte die letzten Worte von ihr aber auch nicht mehr wirklich verstanden, viel zu sehr war er mit Hermione beschäftigt. Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchflutete seinen Körper. Und wie er erleichtert war. In diesem Augenblick als er ihren Körper regungslos im Schnee liegen sah, ist ihm für einen Moment das Herz stehen geblieben.  
Es war komisch, aber Hermione hatte es geschafft – ohne wirklich groß etwas dafür zu tun – sein Herz zu gewinnen.

Draco hatte sie gehasst und zwar von ganzem Herzen, jede einzelne Faser ihres Daseins. Aber Hass und Liebe schien wirklich so nahe beieinander zu liegen, wie man immer behauptete. In seinem Falle hatte es sich jeden Falls so erwiesen.  
Trotzdem war sein Herz aber immer noch schwer, denn sie schien ihn zu hassen. Hermione hatte Tränen wegen ihm vergossen. Aber es waren wohl kaum welche der Trauer über ihre Liebe zu ihm, sondern einfach nur welche aus Zorn und Wut. Hatte sie ihm doch beim Schmücken der Großen Halle wirklich gezeigt, was sie von ihm hielt. Auch wenn er für einen Moment tatsächlich geglaubt hätte, Zuneigung in den Weiten ihrer braunen Augen zu erkennen. Einbildung... alles nur Einbildung...

* * *

Der Schein des Mondes warf seinen hellen Strahl durch das Turmzimmer des Gryffindor-Jungenschlafsaales. Harry konnte Ginnys sanften Atmen dicht an seinem Ohr aus machen, während er ihren Oberkörper mit sanften Küssen bedeckte und spürte, wie sein Herz fast drohte zu zerspringen. Unendliches Kribbeln hatte sich in seinem Bauch breit gemacht. Wie ein Feuerwerk.  
Langsam hob er seinen Blick und sah sie an. Ginnys feines rotes Haar umrahmte ihr hübsches Gesicht. Ihre blauen Augen leuchteten so hell, wie er es niemals zuvor wahrgenommen hatte. Der zärtliche nackte Körper unter ihm, machte ihn jedoch etwas Angst. Was wäre, wenn er ihr wehtun würde? Hatte er sie doch noch nie so zerbrechlich gesehen.  
Ginny schien sein Zögern zu bemerken. Sie zog ihn wieder zu sich herunter und bedeckte seine Lippen mit einem Kuss. „Was hast du?", wollte sie dann wissen.  
„Ähm... nichts... es ist nur..."  
„Angst?"

Zum zweiten Mal spürte Harry wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Es war ihm mehr als peinlich zuzugeben, wie sehr er Angst vor dem hatte, was jetzt gleich geschehen würde. Immerhin war er ein Mann und Männer hatten keine Angst davor, oder?  
Aber Ginny lächelte nur sanft. „Ich auch...", hauchte sie an seine Lippen und küsste sie wieder. „Aber ich vertraue dir und weiß das du mir nie wehtun würdest. Harry? Berühr mich... bitte..."  
Langsam entfernte sich Harrys Gesicht ein paar Zentimeter von Ginnys. Wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke – so intensiv wie tausend innige Küsse. Schließlich streckte er sanft seine Hand nach ihrem Gesicht aus und streichelte über ihre Wange, hinab zu ihrem Kinn und schließlich ihren Brüsten entlang.  
Als Harry bei ihrem Bauchnabel endete, beugte er sich zu diesem hinunter und fuhr mit seiner Zunge sanft hinein. Ginny wand sich unter dieser Berührung und ein leichtes Stöhnen entfuhr ihren Lippen.  
„Ich will dich Harry... ich will dich...", murmelte sie dann.

* * *

Fast eine Viertelstunde war Ron im Schloss umhergeirrt, um Luna wieder zu finden. Im Astronomie-Turm wurde er schließlich fündig. Sie stand am offenen Fenster und blickte gen den Mond, während der Wind seine kühle Brise hineintrug und ihr Haar sanft streichelte. Ron aber ignorierte den Wunsch, dass sie anscheinend alleine sein mochte.  
„Sag mal kannst du mir vielleicht sagen was mit dir los ist?", rief er aufgebracht, kaum das er das Klassenzimmer überhaupt betreten hatte. „Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so stehen lassen! Die werden sich alle gedacht haben, dass meine Verabredung mich sitzen gelassen hat!"

Luna wandte sich mit einer bitteren Miene zu ihm um. Sie war wütend. Ihre Augen funkelten vor Zorn. „Sag mal was soll das eigentlich?", fauchte sie ihn an. „Wieso macht es dir so viel aus, was die anderen von dir denken?"  
Ron starrte Luna wie vom Blitz getroffen an. Er wusste im ersten Augenblick überhaupt nicht was er darauf erwidern sollte und genauso wenig konnte er sich erklären, wieso Luna auf solch ein Thema in dieser Situation kam.  
„Was... wie meinst du das?", wollte er achselzuckend wissen.

„Ich hab doch gemerkt was du für ein Problem mit mir hast!", donnerte Luna. „Die ganzen Wochen in denen wir uns getroffen haben, hast du dich in meiner Gegenwart immer unwohl gefühlt und das nur, weil die Leute vielleicht lachen, wenn sie dich zusammen mit mir sehen!"  
Wenn Ron eben noch sprachlos gewesen war, dann wusste er nicht, was er jetzt sein wollte. Nun konnte er nämlich überhaupt nicht mehr antworten. Er fühlte sich nämlich ertappt. Selten hatte es ein Mensch geschafft, zu erahnen wie es ihm gerade ging und das schien im irgendwie noch mehr Angst zu machen.  
„Das stimmt doch überhaupt nicht!", erwiderte Ron ihr kleinlaut, allerdings mit wenig Überzeugung.

Die bittere Miene in Lunas Gesicht wurde nur noch schärfer. „Ach ja und wieso kann ich es dann spüren? Heute doch auch! Ich habe mich extra für dich bemüht um eine präsentable Erscheinung abzugeben, aber du hast immer noch Angst das die Leute sagen: _Schau mal der da, mit der verrückten Loony_! Ich bin ein Mensch verdammt noch mal, habe auch Gefühle und will gefälligst von dir wie ein ganz normaler Mensch behandelt werden! Wieso bist du mit mir heute Abend überhaupt auf den Ball gegangen, wenn du dich sowieso für mich schämst? Dachtest du etwa du würdest vielleicht sonst keine abbekommen und da kam ich dir genau recht, oder was?"

Stille trat ein. Ron sah Luna einfach nur mit einem geschockten Gesichtsausdruck an. In Lunas Augen glitzerten Tränen und unendliche Trauer. Die Worte schienen ihm wie im Hals stecken geblieben zu sein, denn er fühlte sich wie zugeschnürt an.  
„Ich..." Traurig steckte Ron seinen Blick. „Es tut mir Leid... du hattest recht."  
Luna schniefte. Die Tränen waren noch schon über ihre Wange gerannt. Langsam wandte sie sich wieder von ihm ab und starrte aus dem Fenster. „Geh... geh..."

Die Enttäuschung Lunas gab Ron einen Stich ins Herz. Niemals in seinem Leben hatte ein Mädchen wegen ihm geweint und dieses mal schien es, als würde Luna tatsächlich was an ihm liegen. Er war nicht fair zu ihr gewesen, das wusste er.  
Zögernd trat er an sie heran, legte ihr sanft die Hände auf die Schultern und bettete seinen Kopf auf ihrer rechten. Unter diesem Griff zuckte Luna erschrocken zusammen, blieb aber regungslos stehen und wehre ihn nicht ab.

„Es... tut mir Leid, wirklich...", hauchte Ron an ihr Ohr.  
„Das hast du schon einmal gesagt", stellte Luna traurig fest.  
„Ich..." Ein bitteres Lächeln zog sich über Rons Lippen. „Weißt du, ich habe nicht unbedingt ein großes Selbstvertrauen", gestand er. „Meine Familie ist arm und ich habe fünf ältere Brüder. Manchmal... nun ja, daher ist es für mich schon immer etwas wichtig gewesen, was andere von mir halten. Ich will nicht gerne als _der arme Weasley_ dastehen oder der kleine Bruder, der sowieso nie aus dem Schatten seiner Älteren treten kann. Aber... bitte glaub mir, ich... wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich dich damit verletzte, dann... ich wollte das nicht, Luna. Ich... liebe dich... Hast du gehört? Ich liebe dich."

Wieder trat Schweigen ein. Ron spürte Luna etwas zittern. Sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt. Noch nie – wirklich noch nie in seinem Leben – hatte er jemals einem Mädchen gesagt, was er für sie fühlte und es dabei richtig ernst gemeint. Luna aber war der Mensch, von dem er wusste, sie bedeutete ihm alles und er sie einfach nicht verlieren wollte. Niemals.  
„Luna?", fragte er nach ein paar Sekunden schließlich hilflos. „Bitte sag doch was. Ich komme mir so unheimlich blöd vor..."  
Nun wandte sich Luna zu ihm um. Ihre Tränen waren schon fast getrocknet, aber noch immer glänzten sie etwas in ihren Augen. Auf ihrem hellen Gesicht hatten sie Wasserspuren hinterlassen.

„Wieso kommst du dir blöd vor?", wollte Luna flüsternd wissen.  
„Na ja... ich habe niemandem wirklich gesagt wie sehr ich ihn mag... du bist überhaupt das erste Mädchen, welches ich richtig mag."  
„Und wie soll das jetzt weitergehen? Du hast gesagt du liebst mich, aber ich will nicht, dass du dich weiter für mich schämen musst. Vielleicht sollten wir es einfach lassen, Ron. Ich will und werde mich nicht ändern. Das bin ich, verstehst du? Wirklich richtig kann man mich nur lieben, wenn man auch akzeptiert wer und wie ich bin."  
„Das will ich aber nicht!", rief Ron schnell. „Ich will nicht das es zwischen uns aus ist!" Langsam ging Luna an ihm vorbei um den Astronomieturm zu verlassen und ihn zurückzulassen. „Aber ich bin dir zu auffällig."

Ihr Ton klang betrübt und unheimlich einsam. Gleichzeitig verabschiedend. Erschrocken wirbelte er zu ihr um. „Nein! Bist du nicht! Ich... ich brauche dich, hast du verstanden? Nur dich! So wie du bist, denn dieser Mensch ist wunderbar."  
Ron dachte nicht nach. So schnell er konnte packte er Lunas Hand, zog sie zu sich her und schlag seine Arme um ihren Körper, während er sie küsste – so, damit sie ihm nicht noch im letzten Augenblick entwischen konnte.  
Etwas atemlos lösten sich die beiden nach einigen Sekunden wieder und sahen sich an. Rons Gesichtsfarbe hatte einen etwas roten Ton bekommen, Luna aber lächelte.  
„Ich brauch dich auch...", wisperte sie.

* * *

Langsam öffnete Hermione ihre Augen, musste sie aber gleich wieder schließen, denn das gleißende Licht war unerträglich. Nachdem sie ein paar Sekunden verharrt und sich ihre Augen langsam daran gewöhnt hatte, öffnete sie sie wieder. Der heller Sonnenstrahl drang durchs Turmfenster. Aber es war nicht das Turmfenster, welches sie jeden Morgen erblickte, wenn sie die Augen öffnete, sondern nun schien sie sich an einem anderen Ort zu befinden.

Irritiert richtete sie sich auf und warf ihren Blick umher. Das Zimmer – fast vollkommen in weiß – schien einem der Krankenzimmer im Krankenflügel zu gleichen. Doch wie war sie hierher gekommen? Als sie an sich herunter sah, bestätigte sich ihr Verdacht, denn wie jeder Krankenflügelpatient trug sie einen der weißen unausstehlichen Kittel.  
Von draußen drangen Stimmen. Manche bekannt, andere eher weniger. Vielleicht aber nur deswegen, weil sie ziemlich weit weg waren. Erschöpft ließ sich Hermione wieder ins Kissen zurücksinken und starrte gegen die weiße Decke – wartend auf irgendetwas, das vielleicht geschehen mochte. Um selbst dem Grund auf die Spur zu kommen, wieso sie hier war, hatte sie ihm Augenblick wirklich nicht die Kraft. Ihr ganzer Körper schien ihr nicht zu gehorchen wollen, fühlte sich schlapp und träge.

Es geschah aber auch nichts und irgendwie war sie froh darüber. Bilder waren in ihrer Erinnerung wirr durcheinander geworfen und sie zu ordnen kostete die Mühe, welche sie nur in Ruhe aufbringen konnte.  
Der Weihnachtsball. Hermione war mit Ernie dort gewesen, hat ihn allerdings stehen lassen. Wieso?  
Bei diesem Gedanken an das _Wieso_ kam ihr plötzlich alles wieder. Sie war so verletzt und wütend gewesen – nachdem sie diese lächerliche Szene mit Draco und Pansy für ein paar Minuten ertragen hatte, bis sie es schließlich nicht mehr hatte aushalten können - dass sie einfach – ganz unbedacht – hinaus in die Kälte gerannt ist und schließlich vor dem großen See halt gemacht hatte. Bis plötzlich...

Hermiones Herz schlug auf einmal ein paar Takte schneller und sogleich überkam sie eine Hitze aus Freude und Erwartung. Draco war gekommen! Er hatte sich entschuldigt! Noch klar und deutlich hörte sie ihn die Worte der Entschuldigung flüstern. Stockend und ziemlich schwermütig waren sie aus seinem Munde gekommen und dann... hatte er gemeint, er würde sie lieben...  
Das Gefühl Dracos Kusses war auf einmal eindeutig auf ihren Lippen zu spüren. Nur kurz, aber er war wunderschön gewesen. Dann jedoch ist alles um sie herum schwarz geworden und schließlich hatte sie sich hier wiedergefunden.  
Aber...  
Ist der Abend gestern vielleicht nur ein zu schöner Traum gewesen? Ein übles Hirngespinst ihrer zu viel vorhandenen Fantasie, welche ihrem Herz einen Streich spielen wollte? Nein... das durfte nicht sein!

Mit einem unwohlen Gefühl drehte sich Hermione zur Seite und schloss die Augen. Wieder und wieder versuchte sie sich die Bilder und die Stimmen ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, um vielleicht irgendwie zu erkennen, dass es kein Traum gewesen ist. Aber ein Indiz dafür blieb ihr verweigert.  
Plötzlich riss ein Klopfen an der Zimmertür Hermione aus ihren Gedanken. Hoffnungsvoll sah sie hoch, doch nur um dann festzustellen, das Madame Pomfrey hereingekommen war.  
„Oh, du bist schon wach", lächelte sie zufrieden. „Das trifft sich gut, dann kann ich dir gleich deinen Trank verabreichen."  
Bei der trüben Miene Hermiones zog sie die Braue empor und schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Mädchen, von so ein bisschen Medizin geht doch nicht die Welt unter. Ich glaube da hättest du darüber nachdenken müssen, ehe du mit deinem Freund halbnackt durch den Schnee gestapft bist."

Verwundert hob Hermione den Kopf. War es vielleicht doch kein Traum gewesen? „Mit meinem Freund?", wollte sie hastig wissen, „Etwa Dr... ich meine... gestern... wie kam ich hierher? Wer hat mich hierher gebracht?"  
Madame Pomfrey stellt eine kleine grüne Flasche auf das Nachkästchen neben Hermione und holte einen kleinen Löffel heraus, während sie die Flasche öffnete und schließlich eine ebenso grüne Flüssigkeit auf den diesen gab.  
„Mr Malfoy", erwiderte sie neben ihrem Tun. „Ich wusste überhaupt nicht das in diesem Jungen auch was Gutes stecken kann."  
Für ein paar Sekunden hatte Hermione das Gefühl, als würde ihr jemand die Luft abgedreht haben. Ein eigenartiges Verlangen durchströmte sie und sie musste sich wirklich zurück halten um nicht jeden Augenblick laut aufzuschreien, aus dem Bett zu springen und aus dem Krankenflügel zu stürzen. „Wirklich...?", fragte sie stattdessen, „und sie sind sich auch ganz..."

Bevor Hermione ihre Frage aber zu Ende formulieren konnte, hatte Madame Pomfrey ihr schon den Löffel in den Mund gesteckt und sie somit zum Schweigen gebracht. Hermione, die das nicht vorhergesehen hatte, musste sich mit einem plötzlichen Hustenanfall auseinandersetzen. Ein ekliger bitterer Geschmack machte sich in ihrem Mund breit, sogleich wurde sie aber von einer wohligen Wärme durchströmt.  
„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher, Kindchen", antwortete Madame Pomfrey dann hastig und auch in einem etwas beleidigtem Tonfall. Wahrscheinlich dachte sie, Hermione würde sie für etwas senil halten.  
Madame Pomfrey wollte gerade wieder das Zimmer verlassen, als sie sich dann aber noch einmal zu Hermione umwandte. „Deine Unterkühlungen habe ich schnell wieder hinbekommen und du musst auch nicht zur Beobachtung bleiben, deswegen kannst du gehen. In einer Stunde gibt es sowieso in der Großen Halle Frühstück."

* * *

Mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl betrat Hermione die Große Halle. Viele Schüler lieferten sich bereits heiße Diskussionen mit ihren Freunden und stopften munter das Essen vor ihrer Nase in den Mund, ohne das sie überhaupt mitbekamen was sie da aßen. Doch die erste Person in der Großen Halle, der Hermione Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, saß zwischen den Slyhterin-Reihen und starrte sie an.  
Draco Malfoys Augen hatte Hermione noch nie so intensiv in Erinnerung gehabt wie jetzt. Wie üblich fing ihr Herz wieder an wie verrückt zu schlagen und die Hitze die jetzt ihren Körper durchströmte, kam definitiv nun nicht mehr von Madame Pomfreys Trank. Wiedereinmal konnte sie aber nicht erraten, was er dachte und genau das verstärkte Hermiones Zweifel. Vielleicht... vielleicht...

Was wäre vielleicht? Hermione wusste nicht was vielleicht sein sollte und sie war es auch leid darüber nachzudenken. In den letzten Wochen hatte sie sich viel zu oft mit diesen Fragen beschäftigt, bei denen sie nie klare Antworten bekommen konnte. Sollte sie es wagen? Riskieren? Was hatte sie denn schon zu verlieren?  
Okay, es gab einiges zu verlieren. Ihren Ruf – auch wenn man ihn nicht unbedingt als besonders gut bezeichnen konnte –, ihr Ansehen ... Harry und Ron…?  
Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft. Harry und Ron… Ihre besten Freunde. Würden sie es verstehen, wenn sie davon erfuhren? Nein, definitiv nicht, immerhin verstand sie es nicht mal selbst. Aber... wenn sie Chance bestand, dass sie wirklich glücklich werden könnte, würde sie doch sicher begreifen, oder? Sie waren selbst auch glücklich, also durfte sie es doch auch sein, egal mit wem.

Hermione wusste nicht wie lange sie schon im Tor zur Großen Halle gestanden und seinen Blick erwidert hatte. Das einzige was ihr klar war, war, wie ihre Beine sie plötzlich automatisch vorwärts trugen.  
Das Klopfen ihres Herzens dröhnte ihr in den Ohren, vermischt mit dem Gequatsche und Gelächter ihrer Mitschüler.   
_Was würden die Slytherins sagen?_ Die Hitze durchströmte ihren Körper und schien mit jeder Sekunde stärker und stärker, fast unerträglich zu werden.  
_Was würde überhaupt er sagen?_ In ihrem Magen hatte sich ein ähnliches Gefühl der Übelkeit angestaut. _Sich vielleicht über sie lustig machen?_

Trotz allem aber – egal wie schlimm – musste es endlich raus.   
Die Slytherins konnten reagieren wie sie wollen, es war ihr egal.   
Malfoy, vielleicht würde er lachen, es war ihr egal.  
Harry und Ron, sie würden entsetzt sein, es interessierte sie ebenfalls nicht.  
Nun zählte nur noch für sie, dass sie endlich ihre wahren Gefühle zeigen konnte. Nichts, rein gar nichts, würde sie davon abhalten können.

Plötzlich aber blieb Hermione wie angewurzelt stehen. Draco war von seinem Platz zwischen den Slytherins aufgesprungen und hastete auf sie zu. Noch ehe Hermione begreifen konnte, wie ihr geschah spürte sie auch schon, wie er die Arme um ihren Körper legte, sie zu sich zog und ihre Lippen sich berührten.  
Der Stein der Hermione in diesem Moment vom Herzen gefallen war, hätte man gut als wahren Felsbrocken bezeichnen können. Niemals war sie so erleichtert gewesen und noch niemals war ihr ein Kuss von ihm so schön vorgekommen wie jetzt. Herzklopfen, Hitze, Schmetterlinge – all diese Symptome durchströmten ihren Körper und mitsamt seiner verlangenden Zunge in ihrem Mund, die sich ununterbrochen Liebesspiele mit ihrer lieferte, raubte man ihr fast die Sinne.

Nach einigen Sekunden trennten sich die beiden wieder atemlos voneinander. Hermione fühlte sich wie betäubt. Langsam lehnte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.  
„Du hattest Recht...", murmelte sie nach ein paar Sekunden, „Es geht nicht ohne dich... Mein Körper und Herz verlangt nach dir... ich brauche dich... Ich liebe dich."  
Das aufgekommene wilde Getuschel in der Großen Halle nahm Hermione erst jetzt wahr. Trotzdem aber war alles noch viel zu weit weg, um wirklich richtig zu verstehen was sich die Mitschüler untereinander zuflüsterten.  
„Ich... liebe dich auch...", hauchte Draco sanft.  
Langsam hob er seine Hand und hob ihr Kinn, damit sie sich wieder in die Augen sahen. „Hast du gehört? Ich liebe dich und es tut mir Leid... einfach alles..."

* * *

„Ich... fasse... es... nicht...", hauchte Ron ungläubig.

Er fühlte sich wie betäubt. Seine Augen starrten genau wie die Harrys gebannt auf das Schauspiel, welches sich ihnen gerade bot. Er merkte nicht wie Ginny sich etwas unwohl an seiner Seite fühlte. Die ganze Zeit warf sie ihre besorgten Blick zwischen ihm, Harry und Hermione, die zusammen mit Draco in leidenschaftliche Küssen verfiel, hin und her.  
Harry konnte auf dieses Bild nichts erwidern. Er wirkte, als hätte ihm jemand gerade die Stimme geraubt. Ihr kam der Gedanke, er wäre vielleicht besser gewesen, mit Harry zusammen in seinem Bett liegen zu bleiben, so wie er es heute Morgen vorgeschlagen hatte. Wenn sie gewusst hätte, welche Show Hermione heute für das Frühstück eingeplant hatte, hätte sie nichts gegen seinen Vorschlag einzuwenden gehabt.

„Wir sollen gehen", flüsterte Ginny in schwachem Ton. Sie griff nach Rons Arm und wollte diesen mit sich ziehen, doch Ron befreite sich wieder aus dem Griff seiner kleinen Schwester.  
„Lass mich los!", fauchte er sie an.

Ginny zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Es war nicht sein schroffer Ton, welcher ihr Angst einjagte, sondern mehr die Miene ihres Bruders. Seine blauen Augen funkelten wütend und hatten noch nie so kalt gewirkt wie jetzt. Röte war in sein Gesicht gestiegen. Aber nicht die Farbe die er immer annahm, wenn ihm etwas total peinlich war, sondern die Farbe des blanken Zorns.

„Ron!", entgegnete Ginny in der Hoffnung ihn vielleicht beschwichtigen zu können. „Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du wütend bist, aber das ist nicht dein Recht. Komm lass uns gehen. Später kannst du ja mit ihr reden."  
„Später? Später?" Ungläubig von solcher Naivität zog er die Braue hoch. „Sag mal Ginny kann es vielleicht sein, dass irgendetwas mit deinen Augen nicht in Ordnung ist? Dieser Typ ist ein Slytherin, Draco Malfoy und Hermione schmeißt sich diesem Scheißkerl gerade an den Hals!"

Plötzlich erklang Harrys Stimme hinter den beiden. „Ron, ich denke auch, dass wir gehen sollten", meinte er mit einem unglaublich kühlen Ton. „Essen kann ich nun eh nichts mehr."  
Er warf einen musternden Blick zurück auf Hermione und Draco. Inzwischen hatten sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander getrennt, jedoch hielten sie sich immer noch in den Armen und sahen sich in den Augen.

Ron wandte sich zu Harry um und wollte etwas Wütendes erwidern, aber Harrys Gesichtsaudruck ließ ihn verstummen. Die Kälte lag nicht nur in seinen Worten, sondern auch in seinen Augen.  
„Gut", gab er sich geschlagen, „Dann gehen wir."

* * *

Die Nachricht, dass Hermione Granger und Draco Malfoy zusammen waren, hatte sich in wenigen Stunden wie ein Lauffeuer durch Hogwarts verbreitet. Genauso wie die absurdesten Theorien, wie zum Beispiel die, Hermione hätte Draco, den bei Snape entwickelten Liebestrank, verabreicht oder das, Draco Hermione unter einen Imperius-Fluch gebracht haben sollte, weil er Harry an Voldemort ausliefern will.

Hermione ignorierte sie aber alle. Genauso wie die verschiedenen Miene der Schüler, von neugierig bis hin zu hasserfüllt, oder dem Getratsche derer, während sie nur ein paar Meter weit weg stand. Natürlich war es etwas lästig und sie wusste, das ein paar Tage – vielleicht sogar Wochen – von nichts anderem die Rede sein würde, aber irgendwann, würde das Gesprächsthema „Draco und Hermione" erschöpft sein.

Hermione hatte sich nach dem Frühstück sofort in die Bibliothek aufgemacht, während Draco mit seiner Quidditch-Mannschaft auf das Quidditch-Feld zum Training gegangen war. Gerne hätte Hermione ihn begleitet. Im Moment aber zog sie es lieber vor sich zu verstecken. Verstecken vor Harry und Ron.  
Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass wenn die beiden auch heute nicht beim Frühstück von ihr und Draco mitbekommen hatten, sie es doch spätestens jetzt wussten. Immerhin waren sie ja auch nicht von gestern.  
Im Endeffekt tat es Hermione leid. Gerne hätte sie es ihnen selbst gesagt, als sie so vor den Kopf zu stoßen, doch die Angst davor war einfach viel zu groß gewesen. Eigentlich war sie genauso groß gewesen wie die Angst ihnen jetzt irgendwo zu begegnen und neben dem Mädchenklo war die Bibliothek genau der richtige Ort dafür.

Natürlich, irgendwann würde sie mit den beiden reden müssen und dann würde sie es auch tun, doch im Augenblick musste sie noch die richtigen Worte der Erklärung dafür finden. Tatsächlich war das was sie gemacht hatte doch Hochverrat an ihnen, oder? Auf jeden Fall wusste sie, dass die beiden denken würde, ihre Freundschaft würde ihnen überhaupt nichts bedeuten.

Genervt schloss Hermione das Buch mit dem Titel „_Der Einfluss der babylonischen Herrschaft auf die Zauberwelt_" und lehnte sich zurück. Sie hatte jetzt zwei Stunden ihres Lebens damit verbracht etwas zu lesen, wovon nicht ein einziges Wort in ihrer Erinnerung hängen geblieben ist. Missmutig stellte sie es wieder in das Regal zurück. Eine wahre Zeitverschwendung, dachte sie genervt.  
Ein kleiner Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr zeigte ihr, dass es in einer Stunden Zeit zum Mittagessen war und spätestens dann würde sie Harry und Ron sicher wiedersehen, denn sie hatte schon nichts zum Frühstücken gehabt und auf einen Platz zwischen den Slytherins, die sie mit schiefen finsteren Blicken mustern, konnte sie getrost verzichten.

So machte sich Hermione auf in den Gemeinschaftsraum und nannte der Fetten Dame das Passwort („Eulenschweif"), bevor sich durch das Portraitloch in die Heimat der Gryffindors stieg.  
Sofort hatte sie auch Harry und Ron zwischen einer Scharr ihrer Mitschüler ausgemacht, die zusammen _Snape explodiert_ spielten. Nicht zuletzt, weil sie die lautesten im ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum waren.   
Hermiones biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe und atmete tief durch, dann schritt sie mit entschlossener Miene auf die beiden zur.

„Kann ich vielleicht mal mit euch sprechen?", fragte sie in die Runde zu Harry und Ron gewandt.

Aber weder Harry noch Ron sahen sie an. Ginny, Neville, Dean und Seamus warfen nachdenkliche Blicke zwischen den dreien her, doch die beiden taten so, als wäre sie überhaupt nicht vorhanden. Für Hermione war das ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie es bereits wussten. Ihr wurde schwer ums Herz.  
„Dean, du bist dran!", lachte Ron ziemlich laut um Hermione, die gerade wieder etwas sagen wolle, zu übertönen und ihr das Gefühl zu geben, als wäre sie überhaupt nicht vorhanden. Er gab diesem die Würfel in die Hand und starrte erwartungsvoll auf die Würfelzahl, auf das Spielbrett. „Aber leg dieses Mal nicht wieder so einen Abgang hin!"  
Dean nahm sie entgegen, würfelte aber nicht sondern sah Hermione an.  
„Bitte, Ron... Harry?", versuchte diese wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. „Nur kurz… ich will euch alles erklären."

Sie ignorierte sie aber weiter. Ginny war es, die als erste in der Runde auf sie einredete. „Harry... komm schon rede mit ihr", meinte sie und legte die Hand auf die ihres Freundes, dann sah sie ihren Bruder an. „Ron... bitte... sie hat das doch nicht getan um euch irgendwie zu verletzten... Sie liebt ihn doch!"  
Verwundert sahen Harry und Ron Ginny an.  
„Du wusstest davon?", fragen sie fast gleichzeitig.  
Ginny wurde etwas rot im Gesicht und Hermione merkte ebenfalls, wie dieses Gespräch so langsam außer Kontrolle geriet. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass die beiden auch noch auf Ginny sauer sein würden.  
„Ähm... nein..." Schnell schüttelte Ginny den Kopf. „Ich bin genauso überrascht wie ihr und wollte nur damit sagen, dass sie einen Grund hat für das, was sie tut."

„Nein wolltest du nicht!", rief Ron entgeistert und funkelte seinen kleine Schwester wütend an. „Du wusstest davon, natürlich! Ist ja klar! Dir erzählt sie es, aber uns nicht! Stattdessen belügt und hintergeht sie uns!"  
Ron war so schnell aufgesprungen, sodass die Figuren auf dem Brett ihren Halt verloren, umfielen und davon rollten. Harry hatte währenddessen Ginnys Hand angewehrt und stand ebenfalls auf.  
„Ich glaube das nicht!", schrie Harry sie empört an. „Du hättest uns doch was sagen können! Ron ist dein Bruder und ich bin dein Freund!"  
Ginny wirkte hilflos und warf hilfesuchend einen Blick auf Hermione. „Aber... Hermione ist doch auch meine Freundin!"

„Ginny hat mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tun!", verteidigte Hermione sie. „Sie hat euch nur deswegen nichts gesagt, weil ich sie darum gebeten habe und ihr wisst genau, sie würde ein Versprechen niemals brechen!"  
„Das ist mir so was von egal!" Abermals hatte sich der blanke Zorn in Rons Gesicht geschlichen. „Sag mal kapierst du überhaupt was du da machst? Hallo? Wie dumm muss man denn sein, um sich auf so einen Typen einzulassen?"  
Harry pflichtete Ron bei. „Das ist Draco Malfoy, Hermione! Draco Malfoy! Niemals hätte ich von dir gedacht, dass du uns so hintergehen würdest. Wir sind Freunde und selbst wenn du ihn liebst, dann ist doch eine Freundschaft viel mehr wert als Liebe!"

Mit einem starren Blick betrachtete Hermione ihre beiden Freunde. Im ganzen Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum war Stille eingetreten. Vollkommene Stille. Jeder wartete auf den Ausgang des Streites und jeder war erpicht darauf, zu hören, was wohl noch über Hermione und Draco ans Licht kommen würde.

„Verdammt noch mal mir reicht es!", donnerte plötzlich Hermione und versetzte dem Spielbrett einen wütenden Schlag, worauf es krachend zu Boden fiel und dort ruhig liegen blieb. „Ich soll eine falsche Freundin sein? Sag mal seit ihr nicht mehr ganz dicht? Nicht ich bin die falsche Freundin, sondern ihr seit die falschen Freunde! Niemals in meinem Leben habe ich egoistischere Menschen als euch beide erlebt. Die ganzen letzten Wochen muss ich mir nur anhören wie sehr ihr doch leidet und am nächsten Tag wieder glücklich in den Armen eurer Liebe liegt! Aber habt ihr euch schon mal gefragt wie es mir geht? Ich bin doch diejenige von uns, die sich schon die ganze Zeit mit Liebeskummer rumplagen muss. Ich bin diejenige, die wirklich gelitten hat! Ihr Idioten wolltet immer wissen was mit mir los ist und habt gesagt ihr würdet mich verstehen und mir helfen können, aber genau deswegen, genau um so einen Streit zu vermeiden, habe ich meinen Mund gehalten, weil ich wusste, dass ihr in so einem Fall keinen Freunde seit!"  
Hermione wartete nicht die Reaktion der beiden ab, sondern stürzte wieder zurück durch das Portraitloch hinaus in die Freiheit.

* * *

Draußen, unten am See, war es eiskalt. Dieses Mal aber war Hermione in einem warmen Wintermantel eingepackt und hatte sich einen weichen Schal um den Hals geworfen. Genauso wie gestern Abend flossen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen. Natürlich, sie wusste, dass sie mit den beiden gestritten hätte, doch auf so einen Streit wäre sie nie gefasst gewesen und irgendwie hatte sie auch mit einer Versöhnung gerechnet, noch ehe es so ausarten könne. Noch nie hatte sie sich danach so schlecht gefühlt wie in diesem Augenblick.  
Auf eine Entschuldigung von Harry oder Ron würde sie aber lange warten müssen, denn im Grunde waren sie alle gleich. Das war eben das, was Hogwarts ausmachte. Der Mut aber auch dieser unbezwingbare Stolz. Unbezwingbar war es deshalb, weil sie nicht mal selbst richtig dagegen ankamen.

Hermione wusste nicht genau was sie jetzt machen sollte. Was hatte Harry noch einmal gesagt. Gegen die Freundschaft ist Liebe nichts wert? Mochte das vielleicht wahr sein? Liebe zerbrach aber auch Freundschaften taten dies. Aber verging nicht Liebe meist schneller als Freundschaft? Würde sie vielleicht in ein paar Wochen oder Monaten erkennen, dass sie Draco nicht mehr liebt und sich dann nach Harry und Ron sehnen, weil sie doch nun ganz alleine war und es mit ihnen doch so viel schöner gewesen ist? Müde schloss Hermione die Augen und legte sich erschöpft in den kalten Schnee. Alleine... im Grunde war sie wirklich alleine, oder? Immerhin konnte sie doch nicht damit verbringen die ganze Zeit bei Draco zu bleiben? Draco würde das sicher bald auf die Nerven gehen und ihr auch, schließlich hatte er auch seine Freunde.

Ginny... hatte ebenfalls ihre Freunde und die waren so ganz anders als sie. Außerdem würden Harry und Ron es ihr noch übler nehmen, wenn sie sich weiterhin mit ihr abgab und das wollte sie ihr nun wirklich nicht zumuten.  
Lavender und Parvati... die beiden mochten Draco. Zumindest sein Äußeres. Doch auch wenn Hermione sich gut mit den beiden verstand wusste sie genau, dass sie wahrscheinlich ständig nur ins Kreuzverhör genommen werden würde, immerhin wollten sie doch alles über alle und jeden wissen.

Vielleicht mochte es Selbstmitleid sein, doch es war letztendlich war. Hermione ist und war wirklich alleine. Im Endeffekt konnte Liebe Freundschaft doch nicht ersetzten. Sollte sie Draco aufgeben? Ihm sagen, dass sie glaube ihre Liebe würde sowieso irgendwann zerbrechen, also sollten sie sich doch gleich trennen, denn ihre Freundschaft zu Harry und Ron war ihr wichtiger, weil sie davon überzeugt ist, diese würde ewig bestehen?

Im gleichen Augenblick jedoch als Hermione diesen Entschluss in Erwägung zog, schämte sie sich aber wieder dafür. Draco aufgeben? Für zwei so schlechte Freunde wie Harry und Ron? Nur damit sie dann wieder alleine war und den beiden zusehen konnte, wie sie händchenhaltend mit Ginny und Luna durch Hogwarts liefen? NIEMALS! Sie hatte sich heute Morgen vorgenommen egal was passieren würde, sie stünde zur Liebe für Draco, also darf sie diesen Vorsatz auch nicht vergessen!

Entschlossen öffnete Hermione die Augen wieder und blickte überrascht in zwei graue, die ihr fast so einen Schrecken eingejagt hätten, dass sie laut los geschrien hätte.  
„Draco! Sag mal bist du verrückt?", rief sie erschrocken aus. „Wie kannst du mich nur so erschrecken?"  
„Sorry", lächelte er, bückte sich herab und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann ließ er sich genauso wie gestern Abend in den Schnee fallen. „Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, ob ich dich nicht schon wieder in den Krankenflügel bringen muss."

Langsam setzte sich Hermione wieder aufrecht und starrte auf den See. „Nein, dieses Mal besteht kein Grund zur Sorge."  
„Aber du machst dir trotzdem Sorgen", stellte er nachdenklich fest.  
Hermione sah ihn überrascht an. „So? Tu ich das?"  
„Klar, immerhin siehst du traurig aus."  
„Jaah... Harry und Ron... sie haben es nicht gerade gut aufgenommen. Sagen denn deine Freunde nichts gegen mich?"  
Draco musste lächeln und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Selbst wenn, nicht in meiner Gegenwart. Immerhin bin ich doch Draco Malfoy, oder?"

„Klar", spöttelte Hermione. „Malfoy"  
„Hey, war das jetzt vielleicht Hohn?"  
„Natürlich war das Hohn, Malfoy."  
Er zog die Braue empor und fasste nach ihrer linken Hand. „Vielleicht sollte ich dir dann ein bisschen Respekt vor mir beibringen?", lächelte er. „Immerhin musst du ja noch den Umgang mit einem Malfoy erlernen, oder?"  
„Ach ja?" Lasziv biss sich Hermione auf die Lippen. „Ich bin sicher, dass du mir alles beibringen wirst, was?"  
„Genau, deswegen beginnen wir mir Lektion eins."  
„Und was ist Lektion eins?"  
„Ein Kuss muss mindestens zwanzig Sekunden dauern und darf niemals ohne Zunge erfolgen."  
„Dann üben wir mal..."

* * *

Hermione hatte sich dazu entschlossen, dass Harry und Ron den ersten Schritt machen mussten, wenn ihnen noch etwas an ihrer Freundschaft lag. Sie auf jeden Fall würde Draco nicht so einfach verlassen, nur weil ihnen etwas nicht an ihm passte.  
So verging glatt zwei Monate. Zwei Monate in denen sie unendlich glücklich mit Draco war und doch zwei Monate in denen sie sich oft nach Harry und Ron sehnte. Hermione wusste aber auch, dass sie es genauso taten. Nicht nur im Unterricht oder bei anderen schulischen Verpflichtungen fehlte ihnen ihre helfenden Hand, sondern auch als Freundin. Das merkte sie vor allem dann, wenn sie nachdenkliche Blicke der beiden zugeworfen bekam.

So langsam aber wurde Hermiones Laune im Bezug auf ihre „zerbrochene Freundschaft" immer schlechter, denn sie rechtete schon fast überhaupt nicht mehr damit, sich je wieder mit den beiden zu versöhnen.  
Eines Abends jedoch setzte sich plötzlich Ron neben Hermione, während diese gerade fleißig an einem Geschichtsaufsatz für Mr Binns schrieb.  
„Was willst du?", wollte Hermione kühl wissen. „Ich werde dir nicht bei deinem Aufsatz helfen. Wenn du schon meist so klug zu sein und mich für vollkommen dumm abstempeln zu können, dann kratz dein Hirn zusammen und schreib ihn selbst."

„Ich bin nicht wegen des Geschichtsaufsatzes hier", murmelte Ron.  
„Ach ja? Dann wegen Zaubertränke? Kannst du auch vergessen."  
„Nein, auch noch wegen Zaubertränke."  
Entschlossen legte Hermione ihre Feder beiseite und betrachtete ihn mit emporgezogener Braue. „Wieso dann?"  
„Ich..." Ron stockte. Er griff nach seinem Schopf und fuhr sich durch die roten Haare, sodass sie ihm nun wirr vom Kopfe standen.  
„Nun? Ich warte und habe sicher nicht ewig Zeit."  
„Och Mann, mach es mir doch nicht so schwer! Du weißt doch was ich sagen will!"

„Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht! Ich habe keine Ahnung ob du mich fertig machen oder dich entschuldigen willst."  
„Entschuldigen", murmelte er reuig. „Hermione... es tut mir Leid."  
Augenblicklich durchflutete sie eine unbändige Freunde, trotzdem aber würde sie ihm noch nicht so leicht verzeihen. „Ach ja und das merkst du nach zwei Monaten?"  
„Na ja... ich konnte dir nicht so schnell verzeihen. Du... du hast was mit Malfoy! Ich meine ihr beide... ihr geht zusammen ins Bett und ..."  
„Stop Ron!" Hermione war schon etwas entsetzt darüber, dass er das so ganz nebenbei aussprach. Sie war nun nicht unbedingt prüde, doch mit ihren Freunden hatte sie eigentlich noch nie über Sex gesprochen und sie wollte nicht das Ron sich gerade geistig ein Bild von ihr und Draco machte.

„Ja tut mir leid, aber... ich hasse ihn. Er war all die Jahre so schrecklich zu Harry und mir und auch zu dir. Wie kannst du das einfach nur so vergessen? Er hat dir doch so schlimme Dinge angetan."  
„Das weiß ich", wisperte sie, „Aber trotzdem liebe ich ihn, verstehst du das? Es geht einfach nicht anders. Außerdem sagt er nun auch nichts mehr gegen euch. Er ist nicht perfekt und wird wahrscheinlich immer so bleiben, aber ich glaube er überlegt sich in Zukunft etwas besser welche Worte ihm über die Lippen kommen."  
„Mag sein... Hermione, ich will das wir uns wieder vertragen. Ich und Harry... wir vermissen dich."

Nun konnte Hermione sich aber nicht mehr halten. Sie viel Ron um den Hals und drückte ihn. Bis jetzt war es immer Harry gewesen, der den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte, wenn die drei sich gestritten hatten oder Harry der zwischen Hermione und Ron vermittelt hatte. So versöhnten sie sich am Ende doch immer. Ron hatte es aber nie richtig geschafft aus eigener Kraft über seinen Schatten zu springen. Vielleicht, weil er der Löwe unter den dreien mit dem größten Stolz war.  
Hermione schaffte es sogar nicht einmal Tränen zu unterdrücken und als sie sich wieder von ihm löste, kullerten sie ihr über die Wangen.

Ron war entsetzt. Sanft wischte er das Tränenwasser weg. „Aber wieso weinst du denn jetzt?"  
„Weil ich dich auch so sehr vermisst habe, du Idiot", lächelte Hermione, dann aber stockte sie. „Aber... wo ist eigentlich Harry? Wieso ist er denn nicht hier?"  
„Er ist bei Malfoy."  
Dieser kleine Satz schaffte es, dass Hermiones Magen sich verkrampfte. „Was?", fragte sie atemlos. Innerlich spielte sich ein Bild vor ihren Augen wieder, auf welchem sich die beiden gerade an die Gurgel sprangen. „Aber du kannst sie doch nicht alleine lassen! Die bringen sich doch um!"  
„Wie?"

Ron wirkte nachdenklich. „Jaah... könnte sein. Allerdings bin ich sicher das Harry gewinnen würde." Er schaffte es nicht das Grinsen zu unterdrücken und bekam einen tadelnden Blick von Hermione geschenkt.  
„Draco ist beim Training, dann ist Harry sicher auch dort."  
„Was? Du willst Malfoy das Leben retten?"  
Abermals folgte ein scharfer Blick Hermiones.  
„Natürlich, wie kann ich das nur vergessen." Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Du schläfst ja mit ihm!"  
„Ron! Ich will nicht das du dir das vorstellst!"

* * *

„Was willst du Potter? Hast du dich etwa verlaufen oder im Terminplan geirrt? Ihr habt erst für Morgen das Feld", meinte Draco kühl, als er Harry in der Tür des Umkleideraums der Quidditch-Mannschaften stehen sah.  
„Ich weiß", entgegnete Harry. „Aber ich will mir dir reden. Es geht um Hermione."  
Verwundert sah Draco auf. „Um Hermione? Was ist mit ihr? Ich dachte ihr hättet sie verstoßen? Tolle Freunde seit ihr, Potter."  
„Ich weiß, dass wir nicht unbedingt fair zu ihr waren und das will ich jetzt wieder gut machen."

Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Wieder gut machen? Wie denn?"  
„Indem ich dich warne."  
„Ach ja und vor was?"  
„Weißt du Malfoy, ich will Vorsorge leisten. Hermione ist wahrscheinlich das Beste was dir jemals passiert ist und passieren wird, deswegen will ich dir sagen, dass, wenn du ihr auch nur einmal wehtun solltest, du das unheimlich bereuen wirst und zwar nicht, weil du sie dann verloren hast, sondern weil Ron und ich dir dann die Hölle heiß machen werden."

„Du brauchst mir nicht zu sagen, dass Hermione das Beste ist. Mir war das schon immer klar, dir allerdings nicht Potter. Immerhin hast du sie ja die letzten zwei Monate geschnitten."  
„Dir war es nicht schon immer klar. Zwei Monate sind nichts im Vergleich zu fast sechs Jahren."  
„Aber jetzt ist es mir klar, also kannst du deine Warnung getrost vergessen."

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein roter Haarschopf, welcher sich als Ron herausstellte, warf einen Blick hinein in den Umkleideraum.  
„Okay Hermione, keiner ist nackt!", rief Ron Hermione, die anscheinend ebenfalls bei ihm war, zu und augenblicklich stürmte sie an diesem vorbei, auf Harry zu und fiel diesem um den Hals.  
Nach ein paar Sekunden löste sie die Umarmung wieder. Sah ihn aber mit wässrigen Augen an. „Harry... ich hab dich vermisst. Wieso seit ihr denn nicht schon früher über euren Schatten gesprungen?"  
„Weil unser Schatten genauso groß ist wie deiner", lächelte Harry und stupste seine Nase neckend an ihrer.

„Applaus, Applaus", erklang Dracos Stimme spöttelnd, „Also Potter, Weasley ... es ist ja schön, dass ihr alle wieder zu ihr gefunden habt, doch so nahe brauchst du dein Gesicht auch nicht an ihres zu bringen."  
Draco griff nach Hermiones Hand, zog sich zu sich und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter. „Denn wenn ich es euch in Erinnerung rufen darf, ist sie meine Freundin und wenn ihr zwei ganz reservierte Kerle seit, dann lasst ihr uns jetzt bitte alleine. Immerhin muss man es ja ausnutzen, wenn man eine ganze Umkleidekabine für sich alleine hat, zu der auch noch ein großes Badezimmer gehört."  
Harry und Ron tauschten Blicke. Sie wirkten etwas angeekelt, warfen Draco finstere Blicke zu, doch verschwanden dann aus der Umkleidekabine.

Zurück ließen sie Hermione und Draco, die beide in innige Küsse verfallen sind. „So und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Hermione nachdem sie sich wieder getrennt hatten.  
„Lass dich überraschen, denn unser Abenteuer Liebe geht erst jetzt richtig los."  
„Ich wusste schon immer das du ein ganzer Freizeitpark bist", lächelte sie und küsste ihn.

* * *

_Ende_

_by Tanya C. Silver (Oktober 2oo6 - März 2006)_


End file.
